Can I Have a Kiss?
by PerhapsDL4SG
Summary: Sim, elas têm uma amizade muito forte e ninguém pode discordar disso, mas pare e pense por um segundo: E se fosse mais que uma amizade?
1. Prólogo

ㅤ

Escrevo essa história há mais de um ano, então tenho vaaarios capítulos pra postar, mesmo que ninguém leia e/ou comente.

Se por um acaso você estiver lendo e entendendo isso, por favor, comente. Significa **MUITO** pra mim.

**Disclamer: Sobrenomes trocados, então está valendo. Ninguém me pertence, infelizmente. **

ㅤ

ㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤEssa festa estava realmente chata, dei uma olhada pelo local só pra confirmar o que eu já sabia. Claro que a festa tinha de tudo para ser perfeita, afinal a Disney sempre caprichou nessas coisas e todas as estrelas, cantores e atores estavam lá, alguns obrigados como eu, mas não estava faltando ninguém.

ㅤ Os Gray Brothers se encontravam sentados em uma mesa bem no meio do salão, acho que aquilo era pra chamar a atenção mais do que normalmente, o que estava funcionando já que todas as garotas passavam lá pra tirar fotos e pedir autógrafos e as mais ousadas forçavam um pedido de namoro, Kevin olhava meio atravessado já que estava comprometido; Nick apenas sorria e nunca falava nem sim e nem não; já Joe realmente se entregava de corpo e alma naquilo. Quando eu realmente entrei para o clube Disney, minha mãe me aconselhou a nunca mudar, mas sempre evoluir e eu acredito que aquilo que tinha acontecido com o Joe não era evolução nenhuma, eu diria inclusive regressão já que ele parecia criança falando com as outras pessoas.  
>ㅤMiley também estava lá, acho que ela e Joe formariam um ótimo casal afinal de contas os dois são terrivelmente perfeitos um para o outro, e eu nem disse isso bondosamente. Taylor Swift estava escondida em um canto, tinha acabado de assinar contrato com a Disney e acho que ainda se sentia excluída, eu gosto dela de verdade, acho que se não fosse por uma certa pessoa eu estaria na mesma situação que ela quando me juntei a Disney.<p>

ㅤFalando nessa pessoa ela aparece em um canto do salão, tinha acabado de chegar e todos os fotógrafos correram para pegar o melhor ângulo e ela como sempre muito preparada, já mostrava o sorriso lindo para todos aqueles flashes, Demi estava realmente bonita hoje, um vestidinho simples preto com detalhes em vermelho, um allstar vermelho escuro e o cabelo com grandes cachos, eu tive que rir quando reparei no allstar, Tia Dianna deve ter ficado uma fera quando viu a Demi sair, ela não gosta dessas nossas brincadeiras de moleque, mas nós sempre contornamos a situação com um pedido de desculpas.

ㅤAcho que eu esqueci de me apresentar, não é? Meu nome é Selena Russo, sou atriz e futura cantora, eu me considero uma cantora de verdade, se é isso que você esta se perguntando, mas é que eu e a Demi fizemos uma pequena brincadeira, de que só poderíamos nos considerar cantoras quando nossos álbuns saíssem, o da Demi foi no ano passado e o meu sai daqui há alguns semanas, mal posso esperar. Olha só, Demi está vindo em minha direção.

ㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤNão consigo me acostumar com todos esses flashes, mas se tem uma coisa que mamãe me ensinou foi sempre estar preparada pra tudo e como eu já estou nesse meio há algum tempo, por precaução sempre entro em algum lugar com um sorriso no rosto.  
>ㅤDepois de todo aquele circo, dei uma olhada no lugar, as mesmas caras de sempre, os mesmos sorrisos falsos de todas as festas, mas eu não culpo ninguém, até porque nem eu queria estar aqui, mas como temos um contrato e somos obrigados a comparecer a esses eventos e ainda parecermos felizes, se alguém ai acha que a Disney é controladora é porque vocês não viram ,a decoração esta linda dessa vez, o tema é Rock e como sempre eu acertei no visual. Dei uma olhada rápida na mesa das comidas, nada muito interessante, todas essas comidas chiques e milhares de talheres, coisa que eu nunca irei saber usar.<p>

ㅤTalvez eu chame a Lena para comer no Burguer King depois disso aqui, só preciso achar ela primeiro... lá esta ela, olhando pra cá será que é pra mim? De qualquer forma eu vou em sua direção. Nossa como ela estava linda, um sapatinho boneca preto combinando com a calça skinny também preta, camiseta branca com detalhes em dourado e um colete preto. Droga, ela ta usando os cabelos cacheados, assim, não é droga de raiva, seria mais de inveja porque por mais que eu tente NUNCA vou conseguir deixar meu cabelo que nem o dela, só se eu for a algum cabeleireiro, mas isso é trapacear e nós temos algumas regrinhas básicas, coisa de amigas, sabe?  
>ㅤ-Pela sua cara, deve estar adorando a festa. – Cheguei perto dela e a abracei rindo.<p>

ㅤ- Você não imagina o quanto. – Ela respondeu me olhando com uma cara fechada. – Pena que nesse tipo de festa bebida não entra.  
>ㅤ- Você sabe que eu não gosto de álcool. – A olhei profundamente.<br>ㅤ- Mais meia hora nesse lugar e você vai estar virando uma garrafa de tequila em vinte segundos. – E deu risada da própria piada.  
>ㅤ- Deixa alguém ouvir você falando de bebidas alcoólicas, que você vai ver. – Disse preocupada. –Você conhece o esquema por aqui, não é?<br>ㅤ- É infelizmente eu conheço sim. – Selena pegou um copo de refrigerante do garçom que estava passando por ali. – Até que horas nós temos que ficar aqui?  
>ㅤ- Acho que mais umas duas horas, por quê?<br>ㅤ- O que você acha de passarmos em algum lugar pra comer? Tipo Burguer King?  
>ㅤ- Sabe às vezes eu acho que você lê minha mente. – Falei com ar de misterioso, mas logo comecei a rir. – Vai dormir em casa hoje?<br>ㅤ- Okay, mas acho melhor circularmos, não quero bancar a chata da festa. – Selena disse olhando para os lados e saindo de perto de mim. – Nos encontramos aqui daqui à uma hora e meia, combinado?  
>ㅤ- Combinado! – Respondi sorrindo, enquanto observava ela se afastar e ir até Taylor Swift. Oh droga, eu iria até Taylor, ela é a mais legal do resto das pessoas aqui, com quem eu vou me enturmar agora?<p>

ㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤDemi irá ficar muito brava comigo, agora ela vai ter que ir conversar com a Miley, hehe. Enquanto eu atravessava o salão em direção a Taylor, fui pensando em várias coisas, coisas que envolviam a Demi. Ela estava me deixando louca ultimamente, preciso confessar, eu tenho uma quedinha por ela, na verdade é praticamente um tombo! Eu nunca disse nada, porque não sei como ela iria reagir e eu não estou disposta a terminar uma amizade como essa só pra tentar me dar bem no amor, essa não sou eu, valorizo mais a amizade do que o amor.  
>ㅤCheguei perto de Taylor e a cumprimentei.<p>

ㅤ- Esta gostando da festa? – Me sentei ao lado dela na mesa.  
>ㅤ- Sim, claro. – Ela respondeu rápido. – A festa esta ótima! – Eu tive que rir por dentro, sabe aquelas coisas de que só uma mentirosa pra reconhecer outra? Então, desde que eu descobri que gostava da Demi, há uns bons dois anos atrás, eu peguei o horrível habito de mentir por qualquer motivo, porque eu tinha medo de que se ela descobrisse os meus sentimentos por ela, então toda hora que achava que alguma coisa ficaria em evidência eu simplesmente encobria com uma mentira, sempre funcionou e às vezes eu tiro proveito disso, como agora.<br>ㅤ- Fala sério, sou só eu Taylor. – Dei uma risada do tipo ''Pode confiar em mim, sou sua amiga'' e ninguém resiste a isso.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem, essa festa está um tédio. Eu não agüento mais ver as pessoas olhando para aqueles Gray Brothers como se fossem Deuses da mitologia Grega. Poxa vida, eles não tem nada de diferente, porque precisam dessa paparicação toda? Nem crianças eles são, caramba! – E terminou o desabafo, cruzando os braços provavelmente para reforçar o seu ponto.<p>

ㅤ- Uou, calma ai. Não precisa ficar brava. – Eu disse me sentindo encurralada depois da explosão da girafinha. Pois é, o nome dela não é girafinha e que ela nem sonhe que eu a chamo assim, mas essa é uma brincadeira particular minha e da Demi. – Eu concordo com tudo o que você disse, apenas adiciono a Miley na lista.  
>ㅤ- Nem me fala dessa menina! – Taylor me olhou revoltada e eu comecei a rir, foi tão de repente que até a Taylor começou a me olhar estranho. – Que foi?<br>ㅤ- Nada não, lembrei de uma piada. – Não era piada nenhuma, mas eu não gostaria que ela soubesse que eu a achava legal, porque depois ela poderia querer ser minha amiguinha e eu não preciso de mais nenhuma amiga, a Demi já é suficiente.  
>ㅤTaylor voltou a tagarelar sobre as pessoas da festa, mas eu me concentrava apenas em uma que estava conversando em pé com ninguém menos que Miley Stewart, eu sei que ela vai querer me matar quando sairmos daqui, mas valeu a pena só por ver a cara de tédio que ela ta fazendo e não consegue nem disfarçar. É por causa disso que eu acabei nessa encruzilhada que estou vivendo nos últimos dois anos; eu gosto do jeito simples dela, a forma como ela sorri com os dentes alinhados ou não, a mania que ela tem de estralar os pulsos quando fica nervosa ou o seu rosto e o cabelo desgrenhado pela manha ou ate quando no meio da gravação de um clipe, entre uma tomada e outra ela para pra mostrar a língua pra mim e rirmos disso logo depois.<p>

ㅤEu quero dizer, são essas pequenas coisas que me conquistaram, eu tentei lutar contra isso no começo, realmente tentei, acabamos tendo uma pequena discussão por causa disso, eu tentei me afastar pra ver se esse sentimento passava e ela ficou chateada porque achava que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada pra mim e era exatamente o oposto, ela fez tudo certo, certo até demais. Às vezes eu deito a cabeça nos braços e imagino um mundo onde nós poderíamos ser felizes, um mundo em que ela diria ''Eu também'' quando eu dissesse ''Eu te amo e quero construir uma vida com você'', mas nesse momento eu acordo para a realidade e vejo que alem de ser um amor impossível, ainda estamos na mídia e somos copiadas por varias garotas e eu não quero dar um ''mau'' exemplo e obviamente que a Disney não aceitaria, e sinceramente, eu tenho medo do que a Disney é capaz. Todos nós pensávamos que tudo era mágico, que todas as pessoas sorriam o tempo todo e todo mundo era feliz, mas não, uma vez que você entra nesse mundo você descobre que as pessoas só estão aqui por dinheiro, poder e se você ficar entre uma dessas coisas, os chefões te cortam independente de quem você seja.  
>ㅤ- ...Eu não acredito que ela esteja usando essa roupa, como ela é fútil. – Taylor terminou e olhou para minha cara como quem pergunta ''Não é?''.<br>ㅤ- É sim, muito fútil a menina. – Concordei sem pensar duas vezes, afinal eu descobri que ela podia ser bem rebelde quando queria.

ㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤA Srta. Russo mal sabe o que a espera quando sairmos daqui vou cortar ela em picadinhos e servir pra algum cachorro de rua, vou mesmo, porque é por culpa dela que eu estou tendo que ouvir a Miley falar sobre qualquer coisa, continuei fazendo minha lista de torturas, até que ouvi meu nome e voltei para a conversa.  
>ㅤ- O quê?<br>ㅤ- Eu disse que estava em uma festa e minhas amigas vieram me perguntar se eu já tinha beijado alguma menina e eu respondi que não, claro que não, porque eu gostava de homens mas elas responderam que você só pode saber se não gosta depois de provar e mesmo assim eu disse que não queria e perguntei se você já tinha beijado alguma menina.  
>ㅤ- Er..não. – Respondi meio encabulada, afinal ela é a princesinha da TV eu simplesmente não esperava que ela me viesse com uma pergunta desse tipo.<br>ㅤ- Não pretende? – Ela insistiu.  
>ㅤ- Não, eu não gosto. – Eu estava começando a me irritar.<br>ㅤ- Mas você tem que experimentar pra saber se gosta ou não. – Miley estava jogando fora todos os pontinhos de paciência que tinha comigo. – Vai me falar que entre você e a Russo nunca rolou nada.  
>ㅤ- Quê? Você é louca? – Acho que eu falei isso alto, porque alguma pessoas nos olharam confusas. – Ela é minha melhor amiga, não passa disso.<br>ㅤ- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou e eu lancei um olhar tão feio que ela logo emendou. – Quero dizer, ela é sua melhor amiga, o que é perfeitamente confiável para um primeiro beijo lésbico.  
>ㅤ- Você bebeu antes de vir pra cá? – Perguntei desconfiada.<p>

ㅤ- Só um pouquinho, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu esto falando serio aqui, você deveria pensar nisso. – E saiu para pegar um copo de soda.  
>ㅤSentei-me a mesa e fiquei pensando no que ela tinha falado. Eu nunca tive a vontade de beijar nenhuma menina, não tenho nenhum preconceito com quem beija, só acho que isso não é pra mim. Mas por outro lado tem aquilo de que você tem que experimentar pra saber se gosta, mas e se eu gostar? Nossa, preciso parar de pensar nisso porque a Lena nunca iria querer um beijo meu.<p> 


	2. Someone Who Cares

:)

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ**POV Narrador**

ㅤDemi abriu os olhos e ficou alguns segundos tentando entender onde estava, tateou ao redor e sentiu um travesseiro, mesmo sem olhá-lo ou cheirá-lo ela sabia que era seu. Sentou-se em sua cama e olhou o quarto que estava todo revirado, como se um furacão e um tornado tivessem brincado de esconde-esconde ali e o pior de tudo é que esse tornado e esse furacão tinha nomes: Demi Torres e Selena Russo; As melhores festas do pijama com apenas duas pessoas de todo o Estado Unidos. Inclinou-se para a direita a fim de olhar para a amiga e não a encontrou deitada no colchão, estranhou e levantou-se da cama rapidamente, o que não foi uma atitude muito boa já que se desequilibrou e teve que se segurar no armário pra não cair, depois se desviar das coisas jogadas no chão e pisar no chão frio do corredor, saiu à procura da amiga.

ㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤCaramba, aonde foi que aquela menina se enfiou? Deve estar na sala vendo desenho, vou assustá-la. Andei ate a sala de TV que ficava perto do meu quarto e nada da , dei uma olhada na piscina pela janela e também não a encontrei, estava ficando preocupada até que cheguei à cozinha.  
>ㅤTudo bem, acho que a conversa com a Miley ontem me afetou ou será que eu ainda estava dormindo? Mesmo se tivesse dormindo não seria bom ter um sonho assim com a minha melhor amiga, praticamente minha Irma; Então é melhor eu ir tirando esse pensamento da cabeça antes que comece a falar sozinha e as pessoas desconfiarem. Mesmo com todos os gritos de ''NÃO!'' na minha mente, eu não pude deixar de observar o mulherão que estava parado no meio da minha cozinha. O cabelo enrolado solto e caindo em grandes cachos no meio das costas, ela vestia uma camiseta branca que era grande demais pra ela e estava com as pernas nuas e eu não sei se ela tinha algo por baixo da camiseta e não quero nem começar a pensar nisso. Cheguei mais perto e pude perceber que ela estava cortando um pedaço de bacon e colocando em uma tigela, parecia tão entretida no que estava fazendo que nem percebeu quando eu me aproximei e segurei suavemente a mão que estava segurando a faca, eu não estou tão louca a ponto de assustá-la e levar uma facada, dei um sorrisinho e perguntei:<br>ㅤ- Esta fazendo o que ai, Marie?

ㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤSe ela não estivesse segurando minha mão, certamente eu teria dado uma facada nela com o susto, porque afinal de contas não é muito sensato assustar alguém quando essa pessoa esta segurando uma faca.  
>ㅤ- Nosso café da manha, Demetria. – Respondi dando um sorriso meio encabulado com a aproximação.<br>ㅤ- Não me chama de Demetria, poxa. – Ela reclamou fazendo uma cara de brava e andando em direção a geladeira.  
>ㅤ- É só não me chamar de Marie então. – Retruquei rindo e ficando mais encabulada ainda quando percebi o que ela estava vestindo, que eu resumiria em duas palavras: quase nada. Um top preto e um micro short também preto e o cabelo dela estava preso em um coque meio desalinhado, ela abriu a geladeira e enquanto procurava alguma coisa lá dentro, meio que entortou o pé, sabe? Aqueles charminhos que as pessoas fazem? Então, nesse momento eu desviei o olhar e voltei a preparar os ovos mexidos com bacon, porque senão ela poderia se virar e me pegar olhando, o que não era bom.<p>

ㅤ- Cadê minha mãe? – Demi me perguntando tirando uma garrafa de suco da geladeira.  
>ㅤ- Foi levar sua irmã pra alguma competição, ou algo assim. - Respondi pegando uma frigideira. – Você dormiu pra caramba, hein?<br>ㅤ- Acho que é porque eu tava tendo um sonho muito bom. – ''com você.'' ㅤCompletei na minha cabeça.  
>ㅤ- Aahh, com que?<br>ㅤ- Um show só meu e seu. – De qualquer maneira, era comigo.  
>ㅤ- Um dia quem sabe? – Disse enquanto mexia os ovos. – O que a gente vai fazer hoje?<br>ㅤ- Não sei ..Que tal piscina, almoço, filmes e jantar?  
>ㅤ- Gostei. – Eu disse arrumando os ovos em um prato e levando as coisas pra mesa. – Vem, vamos comer.<p>

ㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤ- Uau, isso esta realmente bom. – Elogiei os ovos. – E eu ainda não achei nenhuma parte queimada, parabéns!  
>ㅤ- Hahaha, como você é engraçada. - Selena disse sendo sarcástica. – Pelo menos eu fiz alguma coisa!<br>ㅤ- Eu faço o almoço então, que tal?  
>ㅤ- De jeito nenhum, prefiro comer fora e me manter longe das suas comidas. ㅤ– Ela disse fazendo cara de horrorizada.<br>ㅤ- Então pelo jeito, ambas somos muito engraçadas. - Disse com cara de poucos amigos.  
>ㅤ- Vai, come logo pra gente ir pra piscina e ir almoçar.<br>ㅤ- Selena, como você consegue pensar em comer sendo que já esta comendo? Você tem sérios problemas. – Essa menina realmente me assusta às vezes.  
>ㅤ- Ai, me deixa.- Ela disse engolindo um pedaço grande de pão e claro engasgando depois. – De...mi!<br>ㅤ- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora. – Me levantei rapidamente, dei a volta na mesa e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura na região acima do umbigo e apertei com força várias vezes, alguns segundos de agonia e o pão saiu. - Você esta bem? – Perguntei pra Selena e no instante seguinte senti seu corpo ficando mole, me assustei e a segurei com mais força. – Selena? Não brinca com isso, para! – Eu estava ficando muito preocupada, com os braços tirei ela do banquinho e a deitei no chão. – Lena, olha pra mim. – Com uma mão tirei o cabelo da frente do rosto dela e com a outra segurei sua cabeça, ela tinha realmente desmaiado.

ㅤMe levantei e olhei em volta procurando o telefone quando senti a perna dela bater na minha. – Selena? – Me abaixei de novo no exato momento em que ela abriu os olhos.  
>ㅤ- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou com a voz meio mole.<br>ㅤ- Você engasgou com um pedaço de pão e desmaiou. – Eu respondi ainda extremamente preocupada. – Não se levanta e nem se mexe muito, eu vou buscar o telefone pra chamar uma ambulância.  
>ㅤ- Não, Demi ,eu estou bem. – Ela disse e tentou se sentar, mas de imediato eu a impedi.<br>ㅤ- Fica quietinha ai. – Eu a repreendi. – Como você não quer que eu chame ajuda? Você simplesmente apagou nos meus braços.  
>ㅤ- Desculpa, mas eu estou bem. – Ela disse segurando meu braço. – Foi coisa rápida, né? Não precisa ficar preocupada, já passou.<br>ㅤ- Eu vou ligar pro meu tio, pelo menos. Ok? – Eu disse pegando uma almofadinha de um dos bancos e colocando embaixo de sua cabeça com cuidado. – Não se mexa!  
>ㅤ-Tudo bem. – Ela concordou enquanto encostava a cabeça confortavelmente.<br>ㅤAndei pela cozinha ate achar o telefone, disquei o numero do consultório do meu tio e esperei na linha.  
>ㅤ- Oi Sônia, aqui é a Demi, posso falar com o meu tio por um instante? –ㅤDepois de conversar com a sua adorável secretária, não estou sendo irônica ela é realmente legal, a voz do meu tio apareceu.<br>ㅤ- Oi querida, tudo bem?  
>ㅤ- Ah tio, mais ou menos, eu preciso da sua ajuda.<br>ㅤ- O que aconteceu?  
>ㅤ- É que eu tava tomando café da manha aqui em casa com a Selena, quando ela engasgou com um pedaço de pão, eu apliquei os primeiros socorros e quando eu consegui tirar o pedaço de pão da garganta dela, ela simplesmente desmaiou no meu colo!<br>ㅤ- Muita calma ai, ela já esta consciente?  
>ㅤ- Ela não ficou desacordada por muito tempo, foram só uns momentos, ela disse que esta bem e quis se levantar, mas eu fiquei com medo e achei melhor não.<br>ㅤ- Isso, muito bem, você fez certo...olha, quer saber? Eu tenho uma meia hora até o próximo paciente, vou dar uma passada ai na sua casa agora, pode ser?  
>ㅤ- Claro que sim, muito obrigado tio!<br>ㅤ- De nada meu amor, mantenha ela deitada no mesmo lugar está bem?  
>ㅤ- Ok.<p>

ㅤDesliguei o telefone, passei no meu quarto e vesti uma camiseta e um short maior, peguei uma calça de moletom que estava no chão e corri de volta pra cozinha.  
>ㅤ- Meu tio esta vindo aqui. – Me aproximei dela que continua no chão com um olhar do tipo ''Pra que tudo isso?'' – Poxa, você desmaiou nos meus braços, se fosse o contrario tenho certeza de que você ficaria do mesmo jeito.<br>ㅤ- É, você tem razão. – Ela sorriu derrotada. – Pra que a calça?  
>ㅤ- Pra você ué. – Mexendo o menos possível nela da cintura pra cima, ergui suas pernas e coloquei a calça.<br>ㅤ- Mas a minha camiseta cobre tudo. – Ela argumentou rindo.  
>ㅤ- Eu sei, mas é só por precaução. – Mentira, me peguei pensando que não queria que ninguém mais olhasse pras pernas dela.<br>ㅤ- Boba.  
>ㅤ- Boba é você que não sabe comer direito. – Me deitei do lado dela, fazendo carinho em seu braço direito.<br>ㅤ- Você me atrapalhou e sabe que eu não tenho muita coordenação motora. – Ela disse.  
>ㅤ- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – Perguntei rindo.<br>ㅤ- Você me distraiu e ai eu peguei um pedaço maior do que pretendia, sendo assim a culpa é toda sua.  
>ㅤ- Que desculpa idiota, mas você devia fazer piano, melhora isso.<br>ㅤ- Melhora quando você já tem alguma coordenação, já a minha é nula. – E nós teríamos continuado com essa discussão se a campainha não tivesse tocado. – Uau, ele veio rápido.  
>ㅤ- Trocou de escritório, agora ele estava atendendo há alguns quarteirões daqui. – Respondi e me levantei apontando o dedo pra ela.<br>ㅤ- Já sei, já sei, não vou me mexer, prometo. – Ela disse dando risada.

ㅤAndei em direção a porta, quando a abri meu tio entrou com uma maleta de primeiros socorros; Ele era alto, trajava uma roupa social e tinha o cabelo totalmente preto jogado pra trás.  
>ㅤ- Oi, querida. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Cadê a Selena?<br>ㅤ- Lá na cozinha, vamos. – Eu o guiei ate lá.  
>ㅤ- Não precisava se incomodar Richard, não foi nada, a Demi que é super protetora. – Selena já foi falando enquanto ele se agachava no chão abrindo a maleta.<br>ㅤ- Eu sei que ela é, mas mesmo assim é perigoso. – Deu risada enquanto verificava o batimento cardíaco dela e os pulmões, por ultimo verificou seus reflexos.  
>ㅤ- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei ainda preocupada.<br>ㅤ- Tudo normal, foi só um susto mesmo. – Ele disse guardando as coisas na maleta e apoiando Selena para que ela se sentasse, depois de algum tempo ele a ajudou a levantar. – Uou, vai devagar.  
>ㅤ- Pode deixar. – Eu disse, colocando um braço em volta da cintura de Selena que ainda parecia meio tonta.<br>ㅤ- Eu aconselho que você repouse hoje. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Ate porque eu conheço minha sobrinha e sei que ela não te deixaria sair da cama.  
>ㅤ- E não vou mesmo! - Olhei com cara de brava para os dois que deram uma risadinha.<br>ㅤ- E alimentos leves. – Ele disse apontando pra Selena e depois pra mim. – Sua mãe me ligou e disse que vai passar o dia inteiro fora e talvez dormir na casa da sua avó, então qualquer coisa vocês duas me liguem, ok?  
>ㅤ- Esta bem tio, muito obrigada!<br>ㅤ- Não precisa me levar até a porta, eu sei o caminho. – Segurou sua maleta e foi saindo. – Se cuidem!

ㅤ- Pode deixar. – Selena respondeu e me olhou. – Ta vendo? Eu disse que estava bem!  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu deixo você caída no chão da minha cozinha, pode ser? – A olhei brava.<br>ㅤ- Ah, para com isso, eu estava brincando. – Ela percebeu que tinha me deixado chateada e tentou remediar a situação. – Você salvou minha vida Demi, não faço mais brincadeiras, desculpa. – E deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.  
>ㅤ-Aham, sei, vamos lá pro quarto que você ouviu o meu tio, repouso!<br>ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Ela foi se apoiando em mim sem reclamar nenhuma vez.  
>Conseguimos chegar à cama, depois de nos desviarmos de várias coisas jogadas no chão, eu realmente precisava arrumar isso aqui, Selena se deitou do lado direito da cama e bateu com a mão no outro lado.<p>

ㅤ- Deita aqui comigo. – E como eu poderia recusar um convite desses?


	3. Party

Queria agradecer a algumas pessoas por terem comentado:

Akamura31, TheReckless1611 e lovez4ever.

MUUUUUUUUUITO obrigada! :)

...

**Capítulo 2 - Party**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤ- Mããe!Você viu meu rímel? – Gritei no corredor em direção à sala.  
>ㅤ- Não acredito que você já perdeu! Eu te comprei ele ontem! – Minha mãe retrucou furiosa da sala, sabe a culpa não é minha que eu sou esquecida. – Deve estar no meio da bagunça que você chama de quarto! – Ok, isso é culpa minha.<br>ㅤ- Ok, obrigada. – Não vou insistir muito pra que ela não fique brava. Voltei pro meu quarto ou bagunça, como minha mãe gosta de lembrar, e joguei as roupas que estavam no chão direto pra cama pra ver se eu achava o bendito rímel, quinze minutos depois e nada dele aparecer; sai do meu quarto e escutei pra ver onde minha mãe estava, depois de comprovar que ela ainda estava na sala, andei sorrateiramente até o quarto dela, peguei seu rímel e voltei pro meu quarto. Sabe, eu estou me arrumando porque hoje tem festa. Yeah, Baby! Faz uma semana daquele dia desastroso que a Sel passou mal aqui em casa e como eu trabalhei pesado esses dias eu acho que mereço uma festa, que alias pode até ser boa, depende do seu ponto de vista. A Miley pode ser chata, mas até que ela faz umas festas legais como a de hoje, por exemplo, vai ser na casa dela só pra alguns amigos mais chegados e ao contrario das festas que somos obrigados a comparecer, a de hoje é realmente uma festa para adolescentes, se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, com bebida e mais liberdade pra podermos dançar e beijar quem quisermos.

ㅤJá troquei minha roupa milhares de vezes e mesmo assim ainda não estou gostando da que estou usando, é um vestidinho na cor preta e creme bem simples com uma sandália de salto alto, de acessórios algumas pulseiras e anéis, agora estou terminando de passar o rímel e acho que estou pronta, nem demorei dessa vez a Selena vai ficar orgulhosa de mim.

ㅤEscuto ao fundo o toque do telefone, mas como minha mãe esta em casa nem vou me incomodar em atender.

ㅤ- É a Selena. – Minha mãe apareceu na porta do meu quarto segurando um telefone sem fio.  
>ㅤ- Obrigada. – Disse pegando o telefone, olhei pra ela e li em seus lábios a pergunta ''Esse é meu rímel?'' – Oi Selena, tudo bom? – Eu atendi rápido sem chance pra ela brigar comigo e fechei delicadamente a porta.<br>ㅤ- Caramba Demi, aonde você ta? – Ela parecia furiosa.  
>ㅤ- Terminando de me arrumar por quê?<br>ㅤ- Você deveria ter passado pra me buscar a 40 minutos! – Olhei para o relógio em cima da prateleira e vi que era verdade, acho que ela não vai ficar tão orgulhosa de mim afinal de contas.  
>ㅤ- Foi sem querer, eu juro. – Pedir desculpas é sempre a melhor coisa a se fazer. -Daqui a 10 minutos eu to chegando ai, pode ser?<br>ㅤ- Pode né. – Eu consegui a ouvir bufando do outro lado da linha. – Até. – E desligou antes que eu respondesse. Ótimo, agora tenho que ir mais rápido ainda.

ㅤPassei um perfume rápido, peguei minha bolsa e sai andando pelo corredor.  
>ㅤ- Estou indo mãe, não me espere acordada. – Dei um beijo em sua testa quando ela se sentou no sofá e tirou os olhos do filme que estava assistindo.<br>ㅤ- Toma cuidado minha filha, por favor.  
>ㅤ- Ah mãe, você sabe que eu tomo.<br>ㅤ- Em você eu confio, as outras pessoas que são o problema. – Ela disse me olhando de cara feia. – Cuidado com o carro, por tudo que é mais sagrado.  
>ㅤ- Já sei, cadê a Maddie? – Perguntei pela minha irmãzinha.<br>ㅤ- Na sala de brinquedos. – Ela respondeu voltando a se deitar no sofá. Segui pelo corredor atá chegar a uma pequena sala entre o quarto da minha mãe e o da minha irmã, ela estava lá brincando na casa de bonecas.  
>ㅤ- Tchau Maddie, cuida da mamãe por mim. – Abri um sorriso quando ela veio correndo me dar um beijo na bochecha, passei a mão pelo cabelo dela e saí.<p>

ㅤCheguei à garagem e já entrei no carro, com o controle remoto abri o portão e enquanto me arrumava no banco liguei o som, coloquei em qualquer estação de radio e manobrei o carro até a rua, eu sei dirigir muito bem pra sua informação, troquei a marcha e comecei a andar com o carro, passei por algumas avenidas e rua, até chegar a um quarteirão já bem conhecido, acho que meu carro nem precisava de mim no volante, ele devia saber pra onde eu estava me dirigindo. Parei na calçada em frente a uma linda casa na cor branca, desci do carro e andei até a porta, mas antes que pudesse tocar a campainha a porta se abriu e uma pessoa não muito feliz me encarou.  
>ㅤ- Oiii. – Sorri com cara de idiota, isso às vezes alivia a tensão entre a gente.<br>ㅤ- Como você consegue se atrasar tanto? – Ela perguntou indignada, não sei como ela ainda não se acostumou com meus ''pequenos'' atrasos.  
>ㅤ- O de sempre, eu me esqueço das horas. Ta pronta? – Perguntei ainda com medo da cara de brava que ela fazia.<br>ㅤ- Sim. – Ela respondeu seca saindo da casa e trancando a porta.  
>ㅤ- Cadê sua mãe?<br>ㅤ- Viajando, para variar. É só o que ela faz. – Respondeu e foi andando em direção ao meu carro e só agora pude observar como ela estava: um vestido branco e curto, o que não me agradou nem um pouco porque deixava a mostra suas pernas, um sapato de salto alto também branco e o cabelo preso em um coque meio solto, de acessórios algumas pulseiras e um brinco absolutamente lindo que eu iria pedir emprestado depois. -Vai ficar ai olhando ou vai nos levar pra festa? – Ela parou de andar e encostou-se à porta do carro.  
>ㅤ- Já estou indo, calma. – Fui em direção a ela enquanto desligava o alarme do carro para que pudéssemos entrar, mas ela continuou parada e começou a me encarar. – Que foi? – Parei ao seu lado fechando o portão de sua casa atrás de mim.<br>ㅤ- Você veio me buscar em casa, atrasada claro, e não vai abrir a porta do carro pra mim? – Fiquei sem entender nada. – Que tipo de cavalheiro é você? – Ela começou a rir e só agora eu entendi a piada.

ㅤ- Me perdoe jovem senhorita. – Entrei na brincadeira mesmo sentindo um friozinho na barriga por ela ter considerado mesmo que de brincadeira que estávamos em um encontro.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤSim, foi de propósito que eu falei sobre o cavalheirismo; às vezes eu dou umas indiretas só pra sentir mesmo que de mentira, como seria se nós estivéssemos juntas, o que tem de errado nisso?

ㅤDepois que ela abriu a porta, eu entrei e me sentei já ligando o som, mania antiga, sabe?Demi deu a volta no carro e já entrou sorrindo pra mim e balançando a cabeça ao som da musica alta.  
>ㅤ- I've hoped for change it gets better everyday. - Demi começou a cantar enquanto virava a esquina.<br>ㅤ- Eu canto e você dirige, tá bom? – Brinquei, mas com um fundo de verdade porque tinha medo da Demi no volante, nunca aconteceu nada, mas todo cuidado é pouco e a Demi é uma pessoa meio desastrada.  
>ㅤ- Poxa, não é como se eu não conseguisse fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, tipo comer e respirar. – Ela me olhou com uma cara séria e depois começou a rir. – Ah Sel, só você consegue fazer essas coisas.<p>

ㅤ- Pode rir, mas você quase teve um ataque por minha causa. - Eu ri e olhei pra a cara séria que ela fez.  
>ㅤ- Você é minha melhora miga e eu fiquei preocupada! – Ela retrucou.<br>ㅤ- Eu só tava brincando Demi, desculpa. – Odeio deixar ela brava ou chateada mesmo que seja ela quem tenha começado com a brincadeira.  
>ㅤ- É só você não tentar se matar de novo, pode ser? – Ela abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto me olhava.<br>ㅤ- Prometo que não faço nada de novo. – Mais alguns minutos de conversa e chegamos ao condomínio da casa dos Stewart.  
>ㅤ- Olá, boa noite. – Demi cumprimentou o homem dentro da guarita de identificação.<p>

ㅤ- Boa noite, nomes e moradores que estão visitando?  
>ㅤ- Demi Torres e Selena Russo, estamos indo na casa da família Stewart.<br>ㅤ- Oh claro, aqui esta. – Ele disse conferindo em uma prancheta – Desculpe incomodá-las, mas eu poderia pedir um autografo para minha filha? Ela é uma grande fã do trabalho de vocês.  
>ㅤ- Sem problemas. – Demi respondeu sorrindo afinal ela adorava dar autógrafos, pegou o papel e a caneta que o homem lhe deu e depois de assinar passou pra mim, escrevi ''Um beijo e um abraço, obrigado pelo carinho. Selena Russo.'' e devolvi o papel.<br>ㅤ- Obrigado,tenham uma boa noite. – Ele recebeu o papel da mão de Demi e abriu o portão para o carro passar.

ㅤDemi dirigiu por alguns minutos ate chegarmos a uma casa que pegava mais da metade do quarteirão, linda e muito bem cuidada, parou o carro do lado da calçada da casa e eu pude perceber outros carros conhecidos, como o do David Clayton e o Kevin Gray. Sai do carro e esperei a Demi na calçada, ela vinha pulando em um pé só tentando colocar a sandália com uma mão já que com a outra ela segurava a pequena bolsa e ainda tentava ligar o alarme do carro.  
>ㅤ- Como sempre você é uma pessoa encantadora. – Falei rindo da cara dela.<br>ㅤ- Cala a boca e me ajuda. – Ela veio pulando até mim, segurei um de seus braços para lhe dar apoio e ela finalmente conseguiu se erguer passando a mão pelo vestido. – To pronta pra brilhar! – E fez uma cara que eu acredito ser sexy, embora não parecia.  
>ㅤ- Ahaam,vai lá tigresa! – Bati com a mão em suas costas e comecei a gargalhar.<br>ㅤ- Me siga! – Ela continuou tentando fazer uma cara sexy e começou a andar em direção a casa.

ㅤPassamos pelo portão e fomos direto para o quintal, porque como todas às vezes a festa seria lá, começamos a ouvir uma musica animada e chegamos à porta da festa, isso sim era uma festa de verdade e não aquilo que a Disney nos obriga a participar. Pessoas conversando ao redor da piscina e perto do bar, os casais mais apaixonados encostados na beirada da varanda olhando a vista da cidade à noite e os mais bêbados dançando alucinados na mini pista de dança no meio do salão.  
>ㅤ- Achei que vocês não fossem vir. – Escutei uma voz masculina atrás de mim e me virei para observar o homem que estava sorrindo, ele usava um tênis preto, calça um pouco justa e também preta com uma camiseta branca simples e o seu inseparável chapéu um pouquinho entortado para o lado direito.<p>

ㅤ- David! – Pulei em seu pescoço e imediatamente senti o cheiro de álcool da sua boca. – Já ta bebendo?  
>ㅤ- É que você não chegava e eu estava perdendo as esperanças de te ver. – ㅤEle respondeu me lançando um olhar penetrante. Ok, isso NÃO pode ser bom. Me virei pra falar com a Demi e percebi que ela não estava lá,deve ter escapado quando eu o abracei.<br>ㅤ- Vamos comer alguma coisa, né? – Não gostava do David bêbado, porque toda vez que isso acontecia ele tentava me beijar e eu sempre conseguia me livrar só no ultimo momento.  
>ㅤ- Tudo o que você quiser minha princesa. – Arregalei os olhos, ele nunca tinha me chamado de princesa antes.<p>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤDeixei a Selena com o David e fui dar uma volta na festa, conversei um pouco com o Nick que estava encostado na parede do bar bebendo um suco de maracujá, pelo jeito ele deveria estar encarregado do carro hoje. Achei a Miley e fui conversar um pouco com ela, afinal ela me convidou pra sua festa.  
>ㅤ- Oi, to adorando a festa! – Chamei sua atenção e ela parou a conversa com um menino e se virou pra falar comigo.<br>ㅤ- Deemi! – Me abraçou e percebi que o menino que ela conversava foi embora, ela também viu e pareceu não se importar. – Não te vi chegando.  
>ㅤ- Acabei de chegar com a Selena. – Respondi.<br>ㅤ- Você foi buscar ela na casa dela? – Respondi com a cabeça. – Tipo um encontro?  
>ㅤ- Claro que não, você precisa tirar isso da cabeça, eu não quero ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ela com exceção de amizade. – Eu não podia simplesmente contar pra elas sobre os meus pensamentos impuros sobre a minha melhor amiga.<br>ㅤ- Mas você tem que experimentar, fiquei com uma amiga há uns dias atrás. – Ela falou baixo em tom de confissão. – Admito que gostei, é outra sensação porque beijo de mulher é mais sensível, com homem é como se ele quisesse arrancar sua alma pela boca.  
>ㅤ- Vai trocar de lado então? – Brinquei com ela.<br>ㅤ- Não, claro que não. – Ela deu uma risada. – Ainda prefiro homens. Olha, pega uma batida de pêssego. – Eu recusei, afinal não bebo. – Vai, só uma.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem, mas só uma.<p>

ㅤEu deveria ter dito não a essa primeira batida, porque foi realmente impossível negar as outras quinze que tomei com a Miley, depois disso já estava dançando no meio do salão. Tenho que confessar que só não bebo porque sei que sou fraca com essas coisas e irresponsável porque não lembrei que estava com o carro.

ㅤ- Yeah Demi! – Miley estava pulando na minha frente e eu sem duvidas a imitei, quando avistei Selena me olhando com uma cara estranha perto da piscina, ela veio em minha direção segurou meu braço e me puxou para um lugar mais afastado.  
>ㅤ- Demi, você ta bem? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu sorria afetadamente. – Quanto você bebeu?<br>ㅤ- Um pouquinho a mais do que pretendia, mas estou bem. – Respondi tentando voltar à festa, mas ela me segurou com os braços. – Promete que vai tomar cuidado? Você é grande pra saber o que faz. – E me soltou, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e antes de voltar pra festa, eu a vi sorrindo pra mim e por um momento um pensamento me veio a mente, antes que eu pudesse impedir a mim mesma já estava correndo em direção a Miley.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤNão estou gostando da Demi bebendo desse jeito, eu sei como ela é fraca pra bebida, ou seja, vai sobrar pra Selena aqui cuidar da ressaca dela amanha. Eu queria impedir ela de beber agora, mas já tenho meu fardo pra carregar.  
>ㅤ- Ela está bem? – David me puxou pra um abraço, não me leve a mal, eu AMO os abraços dele, mas só como amigo e eu tenho certeza de que hoje mais uma vez ele resolveu que não quer ficar só na amizade, mas eu permaneci firme e desviei de todas as investidas da noite.<br>ㅤ- Esta sim, só um pouco bêbada e ela ta dirigindo hoje.  
>ㅤ- Quer que eu leve vocês? – Ele perguntou.<br>ㅤ- Não precisa, eu trouxe a minha carteira por precaução e além do mais, você esta até mais bêbado que ela. – Antes que ele pudesse responder, eu ouvi a Miley chamando meu nome.  
>ㅤ- Hey Selena. – Ela chegou correndo do meu lado.<br>ㅤ- Oi.  
>ㅤ- A Demi disse que precisa falar com você a sós. – Ela disse sorrindo afetadamente, o que me assustou.<br>ㅤ- Aonde ela esta? – Perguntei preocupada.  
>ㅤ- Lá no meu quarto, vem que eu te mostro aonde é. – Ela pegou no meu braço e foi me guiando pra dentro de sua casa, subi as escadas e chegamos ate uma porta branca com os dizeres ''Miles''. – Ela esta lá dentro, boa sorte.– ''Boa sorte?'' Será que a Demi descobriu que eu gosto dela? Só tem um jeito de descobrir.<p>

ㅤEntrei no quarto e percebi que todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a única iluminação que tinha era a da luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas abertas, quando fui procurar pelo interruptor uma voz vinda do escuro me assustou.  
>ㅤ- Não faz isso. – Eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar.<br>ㅤ- Esta tudo bem Demi?  
>ㅤ- Eu espero que sim. – E ela saiu o escuro e meu queixo foi ao chão, não que ela estivesse sem roupas ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava incrivelmente sexy de um jeito que me matava.<br>ㅤ- Er...bom... você queria falar comigo? – Perguntei nervosa perdendo o fôlego diante daquela imagem.  
>ㅤ- Sabe... – Ela falou devagar, chegando cada vez mais perto ate que parou na minha frente e colocou as mãos no meu pescoço, como se eu já não estivesse surpresa o suficiente ela ainda completou a frase –...falar é a ultima coisa que eu quero agora. – E foi aproximando sua cabeça devagar em direção a minha, meu sonho estava se realizando e mesmo com algo na minha cabeça gritando ''Ela só esta bêbada, não jogue sua amizade fora por uma noite'' eu não pude resistir ao impulso, fechando os olhos e selando nossos lábios.<p>

ㅤE esse foi o começo do resto da minha vida.


	4. That's How You Know

**Capítulo 3 – That's How You Know  
><strong>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Narrador**

ㅤ- Tchau, obrigado pela carona. – Selena acenou, enquanto observava o carro de Kevin dar seta e voltar para o meio da rua, riu para si mesma quando observou que mesmo a rua estando completamente vazia naquele horário, Nick ainda seguia todos os padrões e regras de direção. Esperou o carro desaparecer na esquina para fechar o portão,caminhou pelo gramado se abaixando para recolher o jornal jogado nas escadas da entrada e enquanto abria a porta foi desembrulhando o plástico do jornal e lendo as manchetes; Trancou a porta atrás de si, sua casa estava em completa escuridão, mas isso não a incomodava e sim o fato de que estava sozinha. Passou pela cozinha e enquanto vasculhava os armários em busca de comida olhou o relógio: 03h45. Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto segurando um pacote de batatinhas, uma barrinha de chocolate e uma garrafa de água, entrou no quarto e logo em seguida passou a chave, afinal de contas estava sozinha em casa e segurança sempre. Deixou as coisas em cima da cama e quando foi entrar no banheiro seu celular apitou sinalizando que uma mensagem havia chegado, correu ate a sua bolsa, tirou o celular de dentro e passou os próximos cinco minutos tentando entender o que estava escrito, aquilo era obra de uma criança ou de uma pessoa muito bêbada. _''Oi, adorei a festa. Você estava linda, beijos no canto da boca. David''_. Então era mesmo de uma pessoa muito bêbada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤMinha cabeça parecia que estava a ponto de se partir em milhares de pedaços e não por causa de bebida, afinal eu não coloquei uma gota de álcool na boca essa noite, mas sim pela velocidade dos meus pensamentos. David nunca deu em cima de mim de maneira tão direta como hoje, claro que ele sempre tentou me beijar só que dessa vez foi diferente, ele estava carinhoso e respeitoso comigo e quando eu estava quase cedendo aos pedidos dele a Miley chegou e disse que a Demi queria ''conversar'' comigo. E esse era o principal motivo de todo o problema. Entrei no banheiro tirando a roupa e prendendo o cabelo em um coque mais alto, pisei dentro da banheira. Normalmente eu colocaria uma musica alta, mas tudo o que eu precisava agora era colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Deitei-me na banheira, encostando a cabeça em uma toalha e finalmente relaxando e deixando os pensamentos fluírem.

ㅤA Demi me beijou. Ela tomou a iniciativa e não eu. Tudo bem que ela estava bêbada e que provavelmente não se lembraria de nada pela manha, mas não era possível que o álcool fosse responsável por tudo aquilo, ela não teria tomado a iniciativa se antes não existisse nenhuma vontade. É ai que esta o problema, porque se ela queria me beijar antes de ficar bêbada meu sonho se torna realidade, só que e se ela queria um simples beijo? Eu poderia me acostumar a amarela sem nenhuma resposta, mas eu não agüentaria me entregar de corpo e alma para alguém que não quer nada além de um ço a Demi há muito tempo e ela nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que brinca com os sentimentos dos outros, pensando por esse lado ela poderia gostar de mim. Como se tentasse me avisar que estava na linha de pensamento errada, meu celular apitou me tirando do transe, mas esse toque era diferente. Sai da banheira correndo, me enrolei rapidamente em uma toalha para não respingar água pelo chão do quarto e corri para a minha cama agarrando o celular.

ㅤ- Hey, Dems.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_*Itálico – Demi*_

ㅤ_- Oi Lena, tudo bem? _– Ela estava com a voz meio grogue.  
>ㅤ- Sim e você? Sua voz parece estranha. – Perguntei me sentando na cama com cuidado para não molhá-la.<br>ㅤ_- É só um remédio pra dor de cabeça, escuta Lena nós precisamos conversar._ – Comecei a roer minhas unhas, um habito que eu perdi há algum tempo, mas que pelo jeito acabou voltando com o nervosismo do rumo que a conversa ia tomando.  
>ㅤ- É, eu sei. Quer vir aqui amanha?<br>ㅤ_- Umas 11h30? _  
>ㅤ- Pode ser.<br>ㅤ_- Esta bem, tchau._  
>ㅤ- Tchau. – Ok, essa foi a conversa mais estranha que tive com ela em toda minha vida.<p>

ㅤVoltei para o banho, mas dessa vez tomei uma ducha rápida e escovei o cabelo, de volta ao quarto dei uma olhada na comida ainda jogada na cama e meu estomago revirou só por aquilo, resolvi não comer nada hoje colocando as coisas em cima da escrivaninha. Entrei no closet pegando uma velha camiseta de rock da Demi, outro habito e esse acho que nunca vou conseguir superar, e um short curto. Depois de me trocar, escovei os dentes e deitei em minha cama com a minha cabeça ainda perdida em pensamentos, demorei a pegar no sono e quando senti meus olhos automaticamente se fechando rezei para sonhar com a minha princesa e que pelo menos no sonho, nós estivéssemos bem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_*I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_We're Just Getting Started(whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)*_

ㅤDemi tentou se livrar dos cobertores e vários travesseiros que estavam no meio de sua cama, depois de algum esforço tirou um dos braços debaixo de tudo aquilo e conseguiu alcançar o despertador no criado mudo do lado direito. Sentou-se ainda de olhos fechados e com cabelo jogado para todos os lados, colocou as mãos na cabeça tentando aliviar a dor da ressaca e quando viu que não adiantaria nada, resolveu se levantar. Deu uma boa olhada no quarto e na bagunça claro, sua parte preferida era a cama king size que era extremamente confortável em dias frios e grande o suficiente para quando precisasse se esparramar no calor; uma porta que levava ao closet ao lado da cama e outra porta que era a do banheiro, uma escrivaninha cheia de letras de musicas em um canto do quarto, uma televisão de 45 polegadas pregada a parede de frente a cama, sua combinação favorita e alguns pôsteres espalhados aleatoriamente pelas paredes brancas. Colocou os pés descalços ao lado da cama e agradeceu mentalmente pelo carpete que cobria todo o chão caso contrario já teria se congelado. Olhou o relógio, 10h05. Tinha 40 minutos para tomar banho, se trocar, tomar café da manha e depois dirigir por 15 minutos para chegar a casa de Selena. Só de pensar na amiga sua cabeça latejou ainda mais com as lembranças da noite anterior. _Falar é a ultima coisa que eu quero agora._

ㅤComo essas palavras poderiam ter saído de sua boca? Por esse motivo Demi não gostava de beber, porque quando você bebe acaba fazendo coisas que se arrepende. Não que ela estivesse arrependida de ter beijado Selena, ela inclusive achava que o beijo foi um dos melhores em toda sua vida, mas era errado beijar a melhor amiga e depois achar que tudo ia ficar bem entre elas. Quando Demi chegasse a casa dela, Selena olharia bem em seus olhos e pediria para que ela nunca mais voltasse lá, mesmo que o beijo tenha sido correspondido. O que Demi ainda achava estranho, porque pelo que ela se lembra Selena não bebeu na noite passada ou Demi bebeu demais e perdeu a amiga de vista, ela ainda não se lembrava com clareza de tudo que tinha acontecido. Resolveu tomar logo o banho para não se atrasar, dez minutos depois saiu do banheiro com os cabelos pingando e se dirigiu ao closet para escolher como ir sair; por mais que fosse apenas a casa da amiga, tinha que se arrumar afinal de contas os paparazzis a estaria esperando em algum ponto do caminho. Decidiu por um chinelo de dedos preto e bem simples, uma calça jeans skinny também preta com uma regata branca. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu falta de alguma coisa, pegou uma camisa xadrez vermelha e vestiu, com a mão esquerda puxou uma gaveta e ficou olhando a procura de um óculos escuro que combinasse com a roupa, nem precisou de muito tempo para encontrar seu favorito, um wayfarer preto e bem simples. Olhou no espelho e sorriu para si mesma pegando uma bolsa preta e saindo do closet, parou em sua escrivaninha colocando o celular o iPod e outros acessórios na bolsa. Deu outra olhada no relógio, as escadas correndo em direção a cozinha encontrando sua irmã mais velha sentada na mesa comendo algumas torradas.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia Dallas. – Deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa, foi ate o armário pegou uma caixa de cereais, um prato e uma colher depois abriu a geladeira e com uma só mão pegou o leite enquanto a outra equilibrava as outras coisas.<p>

ㅤ- Vai cair. – Dallas murmurou entre dentes sem olhar para a irmã.

ㅤ- Lógico que _n_ – Nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois a colher deslizou ate o chão e por muito pouco o prato e o cereal não a acompanham. ㅤ– Que boca, hein?  
>ㅤ- Não tenho culpa se você é desastrada e sempre quer fazer tudo de uma vez. – Dallas deu risada enquanto se levantava da cadeira levando o prato consigo em direção a pia. – Ta indo aonde essa hora?<br>ㅤ- Casa da Selena, nós precisamos conversar. – Demi respondeu enquanto colocava leite no prato já cheio de cereal, parecia concentrada no que estava fazendo ou só estava tentando evitar o olhar de sua irmã.

ㅤ- Que cara é essa? Vocês brigaram de novo? – Dallas deixou o prato na pia e voltou para perto de sua irmã, que tentava a todo custo manter o olhar longe de Dallas porque sabia que se encarasse sua irmã iria contar tudo o que aconteceu.  
>ㅤ- É besteira, coisa sem importância. – Demi respondeu.<br>ㅤ- Olha nos meus olhos e diz que é besteira. – Dallas se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Demi.  
>ㅤ- É besteira. – Se virou para a irmã.<br>ㅤ- Ok, agora tira os óculos e fala de novo. – Dallas deu risada da tentativa falha de sua irmã de tentar a enganar.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem, acho que eu fiz uma besteira gigante ontem a noite. – Demi tirou os óculos e se virou para a irmã que tanto confiava.<br>ㅤ- Na festa da Miley? O que exatamente aconteceu? – Dallas sempre se preocupara com a sua irmã menor e sempre a protegeu de tudo, até das vezes quando Demi ainda era criança e corria para sua cama no meio da madrugada com medo de uma aranha imaginaria que estava no seu travesseiro. Então independente do que ela teria feito dessa vez Dallas a apoiaria.  
>ㅤ- Eu bebi demais, não deveria ter bebido nem a primeira batida e então... – a voz de Demi foi ficando falha ate parece que era um sussurro. - <em>eubeijeiaSelena<em>.  
>ㅤ- Você o que? Beijou a Selena? – Mesmo que Demi tivesse falado extremamente rápido e enrolado a ultima parte, Dallas estava acostumada com isso e já aprendera a entender as manias da irmã.<p>

ㅤ- Eu estava bêbada e não queria fazer isso e a Selena deve estar muito brava comigo... – Demi falava rápido e algumas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.  
>ㅤ- Calma, me escuta. – Dallas disse uma mão em cada lado da cabeça de sua irmã e a fazendo manter contato visual. – Não adianta culpar a bebida, ela não faz você ter vontade de fazer coisas ela apenas inibe a sua vergonha e deixa você fazer aquilo que sempre quis. Você queria beijar a Selena antes da festa?<p>

ㅤ- Queria. – Demi respondeu sinceramente a pergunta.  
>ㅤ- Ontem à noite, ela te empurrou quando você a beijou? – Dallas perguntou abrindo um sorriso no canto dos lábios com a vergonha da irmã em contar essas coisas pra ela.<br>ㅤ- Não, ela correspondeu. – Demi respondeu.  
>ㅤ- Então não tem porque ficar preocupada já que aparentemente ela também queria te beijar.<br>ㅤ- Mas o que vai acontecer com a nossa amizade? Se ficar uma tensão entre a gente depois de ontem? Ah Dallas,eu não quero perder a Selena. – Demi soou desesperada com o pensamento de ter afastado a amiga.  
>ㅤ- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela também queria te beijar, você sabe o que significa?<br>ㅤ- O quê?  
>ㅤ- Que ela sente alguma coisa por você, seja atração ou amor. – Dallas respondeu sorrindo e retirando as mãos da cabeça da irmã.<br>ㅤ- Tem certeza?  
>ㅤ- Essa não é a pergunta.<br>ㅤ- E qual é? – Demi perguntou confusa.

ㅤ- Será que eu sinto alguma coisa a mais pela Selena? – Dallas respondeu.  
>ㅤ- Não sei. – Demi desviou o olhar sentindo-se envergonhada pelo rumo da conversa, seus olhos foram parar no relógio da cozinha, 10h47. -Droga, estou atrasada. – Deixou o prato de cereal intacto na mesa, pegou a bolsa e enquanto colocava os óculos deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã mais velha e depois um abraço. – Obrigada por tudo.<br>ㅤ- Estou aqui pra isso. – Dallas respondeu enquanto observava sua irmã sair andando para a garagem e depois se virar.  
>ㅤ- Dallas, você não tem nenhum problema em ter essa conversa comigo? Ou o fato de que eu beijei a Selena?<br>ㅤ- Você é minha irmãzinha e eu sempre estarei do seu lado não importa a sua opção sexual. – Dallas respondeu dando um sorriso para Demi.  
>ㅤ- Você é a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo.<br>ㅤ- Não vem com essa de elogiar não, eu só tenho um pedido pra fazer.  
>ㅤ- Qual?<br>ㅤ- Eu quero ser a madrinha do casamento de vocês. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e Demi a acompanhou.  
>ㅤ- Tchau, besta. – Demi se despediu e foi para a garagem, passou pelos carros de sua família ate encontrar sua Mercedes ao lado da parede. Entrou no carro jogando sua bolsa no banco do passageiro, ligou o carro e saiu pela porta da garagem. Assim que saiu na rua, ligou o rádio e cantou junto da musica enquanto se dirigia para a casa de sua melhor amiga.<p>

ㅤㅤ*Barulho de campainha*

ㅤSelena se levantou do sofá desligando a TV e saindo da sala em direção a porta de entrada, antes de abrir deu uma olhada em si própria no espelho e perguntou se não estava muito arrumada para estar em casa, usava uma calça jeans skinny, uma sandália branca bem simples e uma blusa também branca e solta nos ombros com alguns desenhos na lateral na cor azul, seus cabelos estão presos em um coque frouxo, um de seus penteados favoritos e tinha largos brincos nas orelhas e uma maquiagem leve.  
>ㅤ- E lá vamos nós. – Murmurou e abriu a porta encarando a melhor amiga. – Hey Demi, entra.<br>ㅤ- Ah, valeu. – Demi entrou e estendeu um dos dois copos que segurava. – Passei na Starbucks no caminho.  
>ㅤ- Não precisava...-Selena disse aceitando o copo de frappuccino e o segurando com as duas mãos.<br>ㅤ- Eu sei que você gosta. – Demi não sabia por que a conversa tomara um rumo tão estranho, a tensão era quase palpável.  
>ㅤ- Vamos lá pra sala. – Selena fechou a porta e guiou Demi até o local que ela estava sentada minutos atrás.<br>ㅤ- Escuta Selena, eu não vou ficar enrolando... – Demi tirou os óculos e deixou seu copo e a bolsa em cima da mesinha que se encontrava no meio da confortável sala de TV da casa da amiga, que continha mais três sofás dispostos ao redor da mesinha de centro, uma TV de 50 polegadas na parede e algumas pinturas feitas por Selena pregadas nas outras paredes - Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, eu estava bêbada e me sentindo sozinha e acabei fazendo a mais estúpida possível, eu vou ficar arrasada se isso acabar com a nossa amizade. – Demi apertava as mãos juntas tão forte que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos; Selena apenas observava a amiga cada vez mais confusa, até que resolveu se pronunciar.

ㅤ- Demi, fica calma, nossa amizade nunca iria terminar por conta disso, um beijo, é apenas um beijo. – Ela não poderia se entregar sem saber os verdadeiros sentimentos da amiga, então iria dar indiretas para que Demi falasse alguma coisa.  
>ㅤ- O problema é que não foi só um beijo. – Demi disse encarando seus joelhos.<br>ㅤ- O que você quer dizer? – Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que Selena temia que Demi pudesse ouvi-lo.  
>ㅤ- Lembra a ultima festa da Disney?<br>ㅤ- Lembro.  
>ㅤ- Quando você me deixou sozinha, eu fui conversar com a Miley e ela veio com um papo estranho de que eu deveria beijar uma menina pra saber se eu realmente era hétero e no meio disso tudo ela mencionou seu nome.<br>ㅤ- O que ela disse? – Selena parecia interessada.  
>ㅤ- Na verdade ela perguntou se nós já tínhamos nos beijado. – Ela foi diminuindo a voz ate parecer um sussurro. – E eu disse que não, mas ai ela falou que você poderia ser uma boa primeira vez porque você é minha melhor amiga.<br>ㅤ- Então ontem não passou de uma simples experiência? – Selena se sentiu ofendida e quando ficava chateada tendia a demonstrar através da raiva, mas antes que pudesse começar a falar coisas que não deveria, sentiu as mãos de Demi segurando as suas.

ㅤ- Me escuta primeiro, por favor. – Ela parecia prestes a chorar. – Você disse que nossa amizade não acabaria por conta de um beijo, mas e se eu falasse que estou apaixonada por você? – O único som era o da respiração irregular de Demi, já que Selena parecia congelada. – Por favor, fala alguma coisa. Eu sinto muito, não é uma coisa que eu posso controlar, eu até tentei, mas não deu certo. – Selena que ainda não tinha se pronunciado soltou as mãos de Demi e começou a passar a passá-las pelo cabelo. – Olha, eu vou embora. – Demi se levantou e antes que pudesse pegar sua bolsa, Selena segurou seus braços.  
>ㅤ- Espera Demi. – Selena se levantou e parou de frente para a amiga. – Eu sei o que você esta sentindo. – Demi não agüentaria ouvir que Selena estava apaixonada por algum dos Jonas, como a mídia estava sugerindo ou qualquer outro garoto, estava pronta para ir embora quando Selena voltou a falar. – A única diferença é que você esta sentindo isso há alguns dias, enquanto eu sinto há mais de dois anos. – Selena voltou a segurar as mãos de Demi, enquanto olhava fundo em seus olhos, era a vez de Demi congelar. – Demetria Devonne Torres, eu, Selena Marie Russo estou apaixonada por você.<br>ㅤ- Eu não sei o que falar agora. – Demi disse ainda parecendo perdida.  
>ㅤ- É só responder sim para a minha próxima pergunta. – Selena deu risada e observou Demi concordar com a cabeça. – Você quer sair comigo? – Ela nunca sentiu tanta vergonha em toda sua vida.<br>ㅤ- Como em um encontro? – Demi perguntou sorrindo pela primeira vez e quando Selena timidamente concordou, ela respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Claro que sim.  
>ㅤ- Sábado ás 20h eu passo pra te pegar, pode ser?<br>ㅤ- Perfeito. – Demi sorriu e foi se aproximando de Selena, seus lábios cada vez mais perto, ela podia sentir a outra respiração quando Selena se afasta rindo. – O quê? – Perguntou indignada.  
>ㅤ- Eu não sou tão fácil assim. – Selena podia estar apaixonada por Demi há anos e finalmente a amiga estava correspondendo, mas nem por isso deixaria de ser ela mesma.<p> 


	5. Can I Have a Kiss? Parte I

**Obrigada **tatimac e TheReckless1611 por terem comentado. :)

Eu postei uma nova (no site) fanfic Lovez, o link esta na minha conta, espero que gostem também.

**Capítulo 4 – Can I Have A Kiss? (Parte I)  
><strong>  
>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Demi<strong>

ㅤÉ hoje. Pareço uma criança que vai pra Disney ou um adolescente que vai ganhar o primeiro carro, mas pensando bem eu já passei pelas duas situações e nenhuma me deixou tão ansiosa quanto hoje.  
>ㅤ- Querida, você só vai comer isso? – E minha mãe me trouxe de volta a realidade. Estávamos jantando eu, mamãe, Dallas, Madison e Eddie; Dallas me olhava e ria disfarçadamente porque ela sabia o motivo da minha ''falta'' de fome, mas nenhum dos outros sequer imaginavam que hoje quando eu fosso dormir na Selena como todo sábado, não seria apenas uma festa do pijama e sim nosso primeiro encontro.<br>ㅤ- Não estou com fome mãe, posso me levantar?  
>ㅤ- Já sei por que você não esta com fome. – Ela deu uma risadinha. -É hoje não é?<br>ㅤ- Ahn? Que? O que é hoje? – Acho que dessa vez não consegui disfarçar muito bem o nervosismo já que todo mundo me olhou de um jeito estranho e Dallas teve que tossir pra cobrir a gargalhada.  
>ㅤ- É sábado, você e a Selena vão pedir pizza, não é? – Ela respondeu assustada com o meu comportamento. – Esta tudo bem?<br>ㅤ- Ela esta bem mãe, é que ta chegando aquela época do mês, sabe? – Estávamos evitando o uso da palavra ''menstruação'' perto de Madison, porque ela já estava ficando grandinha e deveria ser o contrário, mas mamãe queria evitar o assunto até que fosse necessário, foi assim comigo e com Dallas. Estranho, eu sei.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem querida. – Mamãe disse.<p>

ㅤ- Vou com a Demi arrumar a bolsa, ok? – Dallas disse se levantando e me encarando de modo intenso como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, talvez fosse porque eu continuava em pé ao lado da mesa segurando meu prato com uma mão e com a outra a meio caminho do garfo, meio caminho mesmo já que ela estava simplesmente parada no ar. Perdi o direito de chamar minha mãe de estranha. – Vamos Demi.

ㅤ- O-Ok. – Larguei o prato na mesa e sai andando com Dallas até o meu quarto.  
>ㅤ- Acho que alguém esta cega de paixão hein...<br>ㅤ- Primeiro, eu não estou. – Abri a porta do guarda-roupa à procura de algo bonito pra usar essa noite. - E segundo isso foi brega.  
>ㅤ- Primeiro isso não foi brega. – Ela disse se deitando na cama e tentando imitar minha voz. – E segundo, eu não disse que era você. O peixe morre pela boca, há!<br>ㅤ- Mas não tem n-na-nada a ver. – Eu, ela e o mundo inteiro sabem que quando eu gaguejo é porque estou mentindo e lá vem a piadinha idiota que a Dallas sempre faz quando isso acontece.  
>ㅤ- Hey, <em>pa-pa-pa poker face!<em> – Toda vez é a mesma coisa, não sei como ela ainda acha graça. – Sério agora, o que você vai vestir? Aonde vocês vão? – Ela perguntou depois de parar de rir.  
>ㅤ- Não sei , e não sei. – Respondi me sentando ao seu lado em minha cama. – Selena só disse pra não me arrumar muito já que seria uma coisa bem íntima e sem paparazzis por perto. – Comecei a rir me lembrando da conversa que tivemos por telefone há alguns dias já que não nos vemos durante a semana devido as gravações de [<em>Sonny With A Chance<em> e _Wizards Of Waverly Place_, além de entrevistas, rádios e outras coisas relacionadas. É por isso que eu durmo na casa dela todo sábado, pra poder aproveitar cada minuto do fim de semana. – E ela também disse que eu fico muito mais sexy quando estou usando coisas simples. – Talvez, eu disse talvez, um sorrisinho malicioso tenha escapado os meus lábios.

ㅤ- Ew! Não quero saber detalhes sobre a vida amorosa de vocês. – Dallas se afastou de mim na cama fazendo cara de nojo, mas rindo logo depois. – Brincadeira, haha.  
>ㅤ- Você é tão estranha às vezes. – Minha família não é normal na maior parte do tempo.<br>ㅤ- A tendência é piorar, acostume-se. – Ela disse sorrindo pra mim. Deus, eu amo a minha irmã. – Você sabe que eu vou te apoiar não importa o que aconteça, não é?

ㅤ- Já disse que te amo e que você é a melhor irmã mais velha do mundo?  
>ㅤ- Já, mas pode falar de novo. – Ela falou fazendo cara de desinteressada olhando as unhas.<br>ㅤ- Besta. – Olhei no relógio: 19h08. – Eu estou atrasada, vai me ajuda!  
>Quarenta minutos depois e eu estava terminando de passar chapinha na minha franja que tinha decidido que queria ficar virada pra cima como um passarinho desde a hora que eu acordei, eu não tinha me importado com isso ate agora.<br>ㅤ- Estou nervosa Dalls. – Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, já tinha estralado meus pulsos tantas vezes que Dallas começou a me dar um tapa na cabeça cada vez que ela escutava.  
>ㅤ- Para de ser tão menininha. – Dallas respondeu terminando de arrumar minha mala pro fim de semana: meu pijama e roupas reservas, porque o resto das coisas eu já tinha na casa da Selena. – Pensa que é só um encontro entre amigas, depois se o clima for mudando é só relaxar e ir em frente.<br>ㅤ- Terminei, como eu estou? – Me levantei para que Dallas pudesse me analisar melhor.  
>ㅤ- Se você não fosse minha irmã e eu não fosse hétero, teria olhado duas vezes. – Não disse que éramos estranhas? Na verdade, isso foi um elogio? – Mas ainda acho que você deveria ir com o cabelo enrolado.<br>ㅤ- Agora não dá mais tempo. – Respondi me olhando no espelho enorme do meu quarto, meu cabelo estava liso com a franja um pouco jogada para o lado direito, uma camiseta baby-look vermelha com detalhes em preto, uma calça jeans justa e uma bota de salto alto também preta, maquiagem um pouco pesada na área dos olhos e um colar de pérolas preto. Eu não estava tão ruim assim, não é?  
>ㅤ- Quero só ver como você vai passar assim toda arrumada pela mamãe. – Dallas disse me passando o meu blackberry que coloquei no bolso.<br>ㅤ- Eu falo que a Selena me ligou e que nós vamos sair com o elenco de Wizards e eu já to indo pronta. – Respondi passando perfume.

ㅤ– Pra quem não sabe mentir você se saiu muito bem nessa [i]_little sister._[/i]  
>Nesse momento nós ouvimos a campainha tocar, olhei pra Dallas e saímos correndo pela porta do quarto, mas quando chegamos perto da porta de entrada minha mãe já estava lá.<br>ㅤ- Olá Selena, nossa você esta muito bonita. – Mamãe disse e eu tive que concordar, ela usava uma sandália de salto alto preta e branca, calça jeans skinny e uma blusa verde com detalhes em dourado soltinha com um top preto por baixo, de acessórios algumas pulseiras e um colar com bolinhas douradas.  
>ㅤ- Seu cabelo! – Ela cortou o cabelo bem curto, estava enrolado e absolutamente lindo!<br>ㅤ- Vocês gostaram? – Selena perguntou passando a mão nos cachos e sorrindo. ㅤ– Queria mudar um pouco.  
>ㅤ- Você esta linda! – Eu respondi ainda observando sua beleza ate que levei uma cotovelada. – Quero dizer, combinou totalmente com você.<br>ㅤ- Posso saber por que as duas estão arrumadas? – Mamãe cortou a conversa, e eu congelei. Uma coisa era pensar em mentir pra minha mãe e outra bem diferente era mentir mesmo, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a gaguejar, Selena me salvou.  
>ㅤ- Nós vamos sair com o pessoal do meu elenco. – Troquei olhares com Dallas e depois com Selena. Acho que nossas mentes eram conectadas de alguma forma.<br>ㅤ- Cuidado hein... – Minha mãe nos advertiu enquanto eu pegava a bolsa da mão de Dallas e ficava ao lado de Selena na parte de fora.  
>ㅤ- Eu cuido dela, pode deixar. – Selena disse passando uma mão ao redor da minha cintura. Eu fiquei vermelha e arrepiada, mas acho que nem Dallas percebeu. – Vamos? – Ela olhou pra mim e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.<br>ㅤ- Até amanha, boa noite. – Eu disse a mamãe e a Dallas.

ㅤSaímos da frente de casa e percebi que Selena tinha vindo com o seu bebê, um _Chrysler 300C_ * /5dfrTb * presente do seu pai biológico, paramos do lado do carro quando ela pegou minha bolsa e colocou no banco de trás depois abriu a porta do passageiro e ficou me olhando.  
>ㅤ- Ao contrario de você, eu sei como ser um perfeito cavalheiro. – Dei risada da piada e entrei no carro. O cheiro do perfume dela estava por todo lado, me peguei observando a graciosidade com que Selena dava a volta no carro, se sentava ao meu lado e tirava as sandálias pra dirigir. Parei antes que ela me pegasse olhando e liguei o rádio até achar uma musica que me agradasse. Selena deu risada enquanto ligava o carro e quando já estávamos na rua ela se virou e cantou.<br>ㅤ- It's the way you do,the things you do,that me makes me fall in Love with ,are you in love with me too? _ (É o jeito que você faz,as coisas que você faz, que fazem me apaixonar por você.Dakota,você esta apaixonada por mim também?) _– Já disse mencionei que a voz dela é linda? É doce e suave, o tipo de voz que te deixa relaxada e quando ela canta sempre sorri. Eu amo ela demais. A música terminou e a próxima veio. Acho que essas musicas estão vindo do meu coração, não é possível!Elas se encaixam com o que eu estou sentindo perfeitamente. Esperei o momento certo, me virei e cantei.  
>ㅤ- <em>Can I Have A Kiss?<em> – E esperei pela reação dela. Paramos no sinal vermelho, ela deu uma risadinha e me olhou.

ㅤ- Eu não beijo no primeiro encontro. – Acho que nunca levei um fora tão grande de uma menina antes. Tudo bem que foi o primeiro e nem era realmente um fora, mas doeu do mesmo jeito. – Eu disse que não era fácil.  
>ㅤ- Eu tenho que te conquistar então?<br>ㅤ- Talvez. – Mais risadinhas da Miss G.  
>ㅤ- Bom, <em>ent<em> – Espera um pouco, aonde nós estamos indo? Selena, pra onde você esta me levando?  
>ㅤ- Você vai ver.<br>ㅤ- Vai demorar? Você sabe que eu sou curiosa. – E eu era mesmo, muito.  
>ㅤ- Vai, mais ou menos uma hora ou uma hora e meia.<br>ㅤ- Quê? – Não acredito que ela ia dirigir tanto só pra um encontro! Agora fica mais difícil tentar adivinhar o local. Passei quase uma semana olhando todos os restaurantes da cidade pra nada? Ok, isso foi estranho.


	6. Can I Have a Kiss? Parte II

**Capítulo 5 - Can I Have A Kiss? (Parte II)**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi **

ㅤ- Vai valer a pena,prometo! – Ela disse mudando de estação de rádio. – _You know it's me not you, who said anything about you?_– Ela começou a cantar a musica Popular das _minhas garotas_ de modo engraçado e me fazendo rir durante todo o trajeto ate chegarmos a uma pequena vila.  
>ㅤEu não pude ler o nome porque ela passou rápido pela placa de entrada, mas eu podia notar que era um daqueles lugares aconchegantes onde você pode andar pela rua sem medo de ser assaltada ou no nosso caso, ser perseguida por algum paparazzi. ㅤPassamos por um supermercado, uma igreja e algumas casas com enormes gramados em frente.<br>ㅤ- Que lugar mais lindo! – Eu estava deslumbrada com aquela pequena vila. Como algo tão simples podia ser tão bonito?  
>ㅤ- É eu sei. – Ela disse rindo e continuando a dirigir.<br>ㅤ- Achei que tivéssemos chegado... – Disse quando percebi que passamos da vila.  
>ㅤ- Nós chegamos... – Ela começou a responder enquanto manobrava o carro em direção a uma estrada de terra. – Agora.<p>

ㅤEla parou em frente a uma casa de dois andares que ficava cercada pelas arvores, era grande e toda pintada em tons claros com varias janelas de vidro, mas eu não conseguia ver nada lá dentro já que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Na parte de fora um gramado se estendia desde o portão de entrada ate a varanda da casa.  
>ㅤ- De quem é? – Perguntei ainda observando cada detalhe.<br>ㅤ- Minha. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e guiando o carro ate uma garagem que eu não tinha notado antes.

ㅤ- Como assim?  
>ㅤ- Minha mãe tem medo de que essa ''fama'' – Ela respondeu fazendo cara de indignada e eu sei que esse sempre foi tema de discussão entre as duas. Mandy acha que é uma coisa passageira, já Selena acredita no próprio talento. Não preciso nem falar de qual lado eu estou porque eu acho estranho que Mandy não podia enxergar os dons que a própria filha tinha recebido. – Acabe rápido, então ela conversou com o meu pai e eles resolveram usar parte do meu dinheiro em algo mais real, como uma casa.<br>ㅤ- Como eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso?  
>ㅤ- Ela estava em reforma e eu queria esperar um momento especial. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e colocando as sandálias. Só agora eu reparei que já tínhamos estacionado; ㅤA garagem era simples com espaço para dois carros. Peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás e sai do carro. – Mas ainda não é oficialmente minha casa porque eu só tenho 17 anos.<br>ㅤ- Então é tipo um esconderijo? – Perguntei me apoiando no carro esperando Selena ligar o alarme e fechar a garagem.  
>ㅤ- Isso. – Ela disse dando a volta no carro e abrindo uma porta. – Vamos? – E me estendeu a mão.<br>ㅤ- Vamos. – Segurei sua mão e deixei que me guiasse para dentro da casa.

ㅤO interior era ainda mais bonito; entramos na cozinha que era planejada com balcões de mármore claro e móveis em tons de verde, sua cor preferida, passamos da cozinha e pela sala de jantar com uma mesa de vidro enorme e chegamos à sala de televisão, três sofás brancos e aparentemente confortáveis estavam dispostos ao redor da mesa de centro, em uma parede uma televisão de 50 polegadas e nas outras vários quadros. De alguma forma aquela sala me lembrava à sala da casa das Gomez, com exceção de uma porta de vidro enorme do lado direito que estava tampada por uma cortina.  
>ㅤ- Vem, quero te mostrar porque escolhi essa casa. – Selena me puxou ate perto da cozinha, pegou um molho de chaves e foi até uma porta. – Preparada?<p>

ㅤ- Do seu lado eu estou preparada pra tudo. – O rosto dela se iluminou em um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já vi e então a abracei sem pensar duas vezes e pude sentir seu perfume baunilha.  
>Selena abriu a porta e imediatamente um vento bateu em meu rosto e me deu uma sensação tão boa que ate fechei os olhos, depois de ouvir a risada da Selena com a minha reação os abri e notei que estávamos em um quintal enorme, no canto direito se encontrava uma piscina com hidromassagem, perto da piscina duas espreguiçadeiras com um guarda sol e ao lado esquerdo do quintal uma churrasqueira acompanhada de uma mesinha. Quanto terminei de observar os detalhes percebi o local que a casa estava localizada, era na beirada de uma montanha. Soltei a mão de Selena e corri pelo quintal ate uma mureta com grades de proteção, estava diante da vista mais bonita que eu já vi em toda minha vida, montanhas até aonde o olho alcançava e um lago lá embaixo que refletia a lua, o céu estava sem estrelas sinal de que amanha iria chover, mas nada importava porque eu estava nesse lugar maravilhoso junto da pessoa que eu amava e o mais importante, longe das câmeras.<br>ㅤOlhei para o lago mais uma vez e notei que havia uma escada que ia pra baixo do nível da casa, sem olhar pra trás abri a portinhola que separava as escadas do quintal e desci três lances de escada ate chegar a uma espécie de varanda. Não sei se foi a emoção acumulada ou a beleza do lugar, mas eu não pude conter duas lagrimas que escorreram silenciosamente pelo meu rosto ate se encontrarem com meu sorriso. A varanda era toda na cor branca com um sofá confortável com varias almofadas espalhadas, ele era grande o suficiente pra que duas pessoas pudessem se deitar; O teto era de madeira clara. Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção foi uma única rosa vermelha no meio do sofá branco. Fui ate lá e peguei-a, os espinhos tiram sido retirados, definitivamente era pra mim.  
>ㅤSenti Selena se aproximar e me abraçar por trás descansando o queixo no meu ombro esquerdo.<p>

ㅤ- Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou.  
>ㅤ- Eu também. – Me virei e beijei delicadamente sua bochecha direita.<br>ㅤ- Nosso jantar esta esfriando, vamos. – Selena disse me soltando e novamente estendendo a mão. – A gente aproveita isso aqui depois. – E deu uma risadinha maliciosa que eu imitei.

ㅤSubimos direto para a cozinha e coloquei a rosa em um copo de água. Selena retirou uma lasanha do forno e colocou na mesa de jantar.  
>ㅤ- Quem cuida disso tudo? E quem cozinhou? – Perguntei.<br>ㅤ- Vem umas pessoas pelo menos duas vezes por semana pra tirar a poeira e a comida veio de uma senhora muito amável que mora na vila, você vai gostar dela. – Ela respondeu enquanto estávamos colocando os pratos e talheres na mesa.  
>ㅤ- Quantas vezes você já veio pra cá sem me contar? – Perguntei me sentando a mesa.<br>ㅤ- Algumas. – Ela riu e se sentou na minha frente, ficamos nos encarando ate que alguém resolvesse quebrar o silêncio.  
>ㅤ- Lena, obrigada por tudo. – Agradeci olhando em seus olhos.<br>ㅤ- Eu que tenho que agradecer por ter você ao meu lado.

ㅤComemos em silêncio, mas não aquele tipo de silêncio constrangedor, era um silêncio entre pessoas que não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar já que suas mãos estavam sempre se encontrando em cima da mesa e os olhares terminavam de dizer o resto.  
>ㅤDepois do jantar fomos ver um filme chamado <em>Home Room – A Sobrevivente <em>sobre a amizade de duas meninas que se conhecem por estranhas circunstâncias. Durante todo o filme ela ficou deitada na minha perna e eu fiquei mexendo eu seus pequenos cachos, acho que perdi metade do filme só observando Selena e achei a coisa mais fofa do mundo ela ficava lutando contra o sono e eu comecei a passar os dedos entre seus cabelos, porque eu sabia que aquilo a deixava com sono, foi questão de segundos ate que ela desistiu de lutar e dormiu. Quando o filme acabou eu me espreguicei e olhei o relógio: 00h15.

ㅤ- Vamos pra cama. – Eu disse tentando acordá-la, tudo que recebi em resposta foi um resmungo e minha perna sendo apertada como se fosse um travesseiro. – Selena Marie Gomez, larga de ser preguiçosa. – Ainda nada dela abrir os olhos. Abaixei a cabeça e pressionei meus lábios contra os dela durante alguns segundos, o suficiente pra ela arregalar os olhos. – Desculpa.  
>ㅤ- Não tem porque se desculpar, eu gostei. – Ela sorriu.<br>ㅤEla se sentou e ficou me encarando. Eu estava prestes a me aproximar e lhe dar um beijo de verdade quando fui interrompida pela própria que se levantou.  
>ㅤ- Vamos dormir.<p>

ㅤAcho que ela realmente falou sério quando disse que não beija no primeiro encontro. Subimos as escadas para o segundo andar que era igualmente espaçoso, logo depois da escada tinha outra sala de TV um pouco menor que a outra, uma janela enorme que dava pra ser ter a vista das montanhas, duas suítes, um banheiro e um quarto completavam a casa.  
>ㅤ- Suas coisas estão em cima da cama, boa noite. – Selena disse me dando um selinho e apontando para uma das suítes e se dirigindo para a outra.<br>ㅤ- Você não quer dormir comigo? – Perguntei sem entender, sempre dormimos juntas sem nenhum problema.  
>ㅤ- Não sei Demi, estar com você é um sonho sendo realizado e eu estou com medo de que não passe disso, um sonho. O que me deixa com muita coisa pra pensar e ter você ao meu lado em cima de uma cama não ajuda a me concentrar. – Ela respondeu encostando-se à parede e sorrindo.<br>ㅤ- Tudo bem, às vezes eu também me sinto meio perdida em relação a tudo isso. – Era verdade, ainda era estranho saber que ela não era só minha melhor amiga. – Boa noite. – Trocamos sorrisos e entramos em nossos quartos.

ㅤTroquei de roupa colocando meu pijama, uma camiseta do AC/DC velha e um short cinza. Peguei a escova de dente que eu deixava na casa de Selena e me dirigi ao banheiro, depois de terminar minha higiene corri pra debaixo do cobertor, mas não consegui dormir de jeito nenhum, tentei todas as posições possíveis e nada.

ㅤEscutei passos no quarto ao lado e barulhos de portas se abrindo, fingi que estava dormindo e me virei de costas para a porta. Senti um peso extra na cama, depois um braço passando pela minha cintura e uma cabeça se colocando atrás da minha no travesseiro, um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meu rosto e assim eu dormi.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena**

ㅤDentro dos meus sonhos comecei a ouvir um barulho extremamente irritante e o ignorei até lembrar que não era no sonho e sim o despertador tocando no outro quarto. É pra quem não beija no primeiro encontro dormir junto é um grande passo mesmo que só tivéssemos dormido.  
>ㅤ- Dems Baby, acorda. – Tirei a franja de seu rosto e beijei sua têmpora direita, a bela adormecida nem se mexeu. – Demi, levanta. – Balancei seu ombro até que ela abrisse os olhos.<br>ㅤ- Esta muito cedo. – Ela disse resmungando. – Nem amanheceu ainda! – Era verdade, olhei no relógio da mesa de cabeceira: 05h45.  
>ㅤ- Eu sei, levanta que você vai gostar. – Insisti, eu sei que ela ia me agradecer depois.<br>ㅤ- Ok, mas acho bom que eu realmente goste senão alguém vai ficar sem receber carinho por um mês. – E depois dessa ameaça ela se levantou cambaleante. – Pronto, estou de pé e agora?  
>ㅤ- Agora vem comigo. – Me levantei e fui puxando pela mão, depois de colocarmos os chinelos e eu desligar o maldito despertador descemos as escadas e eu nem me incomodei de acender as luzes já que estávamos indo pra fora, o tempo todo Demi estava com os olhos parcialmente fechados de sono e ficou pra mim a responsabilidade de não deixar que ela caísse ou batesse em nada como sempre, passamos pela piscina e descemos até a varandinha, carinhosamente apelidada por mim de Refúgio e só agora ela abriu os olhos.<br>ㅤ- Esta ainda mais bonito. – Ela sussurrou olhando para a vista que realmente estava mais bonita já que o sol estava começando a aparecer entre as montanhas.  
>ㅤ- Você ainda não viu nada. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Deita lá. – Apontei para o sofá no que ela foi e se sentou me esperando.<p>

ㅤFui ate o armário e peguei uma coberta grande o suficiente pra nós duas, me sentei ao lado dela jogando a coberta sobre nossos corpos. Me deitei nas almofadas e abri o braço direito pra que ela se encaixasse ali,Demi se deitou com a cabeça entre meu ombro e meu peito e passou o braço direito pela minha barriga, fechei o braço tentando esquentá-la já que estávamos ao ar livre de madrugada e o vente estava bem gelado.  
>ㅤ- Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. – Eu sussurrei. – Quero dizer, eu nunca pensei que você fosse me amar do jeito que eu te amo, é praticamente um sonho e eu não quero acordar porque quando eu estou com você é como se não existisse mais ninguém, tudo o que você faz é incrível, mesmo que seja uma mania que você acha que ninguém percebe como morder a parte de dentro da boca quando esta pensa. Eu te amo demais e quero que você faça parte da minha vida pra sempre. ㅤ– Terminei minha declaração e fiquei esperando uma resposta que não veio. – Demi? – Coloquei a mão em seu rosto e percebi que seus olhos estavam fechados. – Eu não acredito que você dormiu!<br>ㅤ- Não dormi Baby, desculpa. – Ela levantou a cabeça e deu risada. Admito que fiquei brava no começo,mas como resistir a esse sorriso? – Eu acho que sempre senti uma coisa mais forte por você e nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, mas ai a Miley me disse aquilo na festa e eu só conseguia pensar em você e eu também não quero ficar longe de você, te amo.  
>ㅤEla se virou completamente e me deu um selinho, mas quando ela foi se afastar eu segurei sua cabeça e a puxei para outro só que esse foi bem diferente, mais demorado e profundo, me deixei levar pelo momento e aprofundei o beijo cada vez mais até que senti a língua dela no meu lábio inferior, como se pedisse passagem e eu a concedi. Só nos separamos quando já estava ficando difícil pra respirar.<p>

ㅤ- Eu achei que você não beijasse no primeiro encontro. – Demi disse ofegante.  
>ㅤ- Tecnicamente nosso primeiro encontro foi ontem. – Respondi sorrindo no que Demi ficou de joelhos no sofá se colocando em cima de mim e depois colocando as mãos ao lado da minha cabeça.<br>ㅤ- Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido então.


	7. That's How They Know

**Capitulo 6 – That's How They Know**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi**

ㅤFazia um mês desde o nosso primeiro encontro e tudo estava perfeito. Ninguém além de Dallas sabia e eu pretendia deixar assim, mas Selena não.  
>ㅤ- Por que não Demi? – Ela perguntou ajoelhada em minha cama, devo dizer que ela estava realmente sexy hoje. Como era domingo de manha e tínhamos dormido em casa ela ainda usava seus pijamas, um short minúsculo preto e uma camiseta branca enorme, seus cabelos enrolados e desarrumados devido ao nosso pequeno amasso de dois minutos atrás. – Elas vão descobrir de qualquer forma e vai ser pior ainda.<br>ㅤ- Eu não sei, estou com medo. – Respondi girando na cadeira da escrivaninha.  
>ㅤ- Pelo menos você tem a Dallas, eu vou estar sozinha com eles. – Selena disse se sentando em cima das próprias pernas. Eu ia responder que a Dallas e nada era a mesma coisa quando Selena deu um grito e ficou em pé na minha cama olhando para algum ponto atrás de mim, acompanhei o olhar fixo dela e acabei me assustando também.<br>ㅤ- Dallas, qual é o seu problema? – Perguntei com a mão no peito.  
>ㅤ- Eu ouvi meu nome. – Ela disse só com a cabeça dentro do quarto e o resto do corpo pra fora, ou seja, dava a impressão de que sua cabeça estava ''flutuando''.<br>ㅤ- Entra ai. – Indiquei a cama pra que ela se sentasse ao lado de Selena que já tinha se acalmando e até ria um pouco.  
>ㅤ- O que foi? – Dallas perguntou.<br>ㅤ- Eu estava falando pra Demi que nós devemos contar pros nossos pais sobre a gente. – Selena disse me olhando como se me desafiasse a discordar da idéia na frente de Dallas. Se ela pensa que vai mandar em mim agora que estamos _namor _-

ㅤ- Espera, nós estamos namorando? – A pergunta parece estranha, mas estávamos juntas há um mês e nunca tocamos no assunto.  
>ㅤ- Eu acho, só acho, que sim né. – Selena respondeu de modo sarcástico. Dallas só acompanhava nossa pequena briga olhando de uma pra outra.<br>ㅤ- Agora vai ficar toda irônica? – Me levantei da cadeira e Selena fez o mesmo, paramos no meio do quarto ate Dallas interferir.  
>ㅤ- Vamos sentar, ok? Cada uma no seu canto. – Ela me empurrou pra cadeira e Selena de volta pra cama. – Vocês perceberam que passam tanto tempo juntas que até na hora da TPM continuam juntas?<br>ㅤ- Quê? – Perguntei sem entender.  
>ㅤ- As duas estão de TPM e perto de ter uma DR. O que não é uma mistura muito boa. – Ela explicou olhando de Selena pra mim. – E se vocês forem contar eu sugiro que troquem de roupa e você – Apontou pra Selena. – Arrume esse seu cabelo ''pós-sexo''.<br>ㅤ- Mas nós não fizemos nada! – Respondi envergonhada, tão vermelha quanto Selena.  
>ㅤ- Eu sei e vocês também sabem, mas quando contarem pra suas mães é nisso que elas vão pensar e a Selena com esse cabelo não ajuda em nada. – Ela disse no que Selena passou a mão no cabelo tentando arrumá-lo.<br>ㅤ- Como vocês pretendem fazer? – Dallas perguntou. – Cada uma com a sua mãe ou as duas juntas?  
>ㅤ- Eu acho melhor fazer isso sozinha com a minha mãe e o Brian, mas se você quiser eu posso passar aqui depois. – Selena disse se levantando e ficando em pé ao meu lado.<br>ㅤ- Mamãe não esquenta com essas coisas. – Dallas falou. – Quando ela pegou eu e a Mitchie juntas, ela só perguntou se eu estava feliz e esse tipo de coisa.  
>ㅤ- O quê? Como assim? – Perguntei assustada e pela cara da Selena, ela também estava.<br>ㅤ- É, ela só queria saber se eu _esta_ -

ㅤ- Não isso. Você já ficou com uma menina? – Selena interrompeu Dallas antes que eu o fizesse.

ㅤ- Foram três na verdade. – Ela respondeu. – Com a Tess e a Alex foi só alguns beijos, mas a Mitchie eu cheguei a namorar por alguns meses. – E quando nem eu nem Selena respondemos e só ficamos encarando-a de um modo surpreso ela continuou. – Mitchie era minha amiga, foi a mesma situação de vocês.  
>ㅤ- E porque vocês terminaram? – Perguntei.<br>ㅤ- Ela se mudou pro Canadá e parou de falar comigo. – Me arrependi de ter perguntado isso porque o estado que minha irmã ficou era de dar dó, nunca a vi tão vulnerável antes. – Por isso vocês precisam provar que o relacionamento de vocês é sério. Eu vou indo tomar um banho e sair pra almoçar. – Ela se levantou e saiu sem olhar no rosto de ninguém.  
>ㅤ- Eu nem conheço essa tal de Mitchie, mas já a odeio. – Selena disse se sentando na cama.<br>ㅤ- Eu não conhecia esse lado da Dallas, quero dizer, eu me lembro de umas meninas aqui em casa, mas eu nunca iria imaginar isso. – Admito que eu ainda estou um pouco em choque, minha irmã sempre foi o lado mais forte da família, enquanto todo mundo estava triste com a morte da vovó ou as constantes reaparições do nosso pai biológico atrás de dinheiro, ela sempre tentava colocar um sorriso no rosto de todos e agora ela não parecia mais a minha irmã mais velha.  
>ㅤ- Demi, você esta bem? – Selena me tirou do transe.<br>ㅤ- Claro, eu vou conversar com a Dallas, esta bem?  
>ㅤ- Vai lá, eu também fiquei meio preocupada.<p>

Me levantei da cadeira e sai do quarto, cruzei o corredor e bati em uma porta branca com detalhes em rosa bebê.  
>ㅤ- Dallas, sou eu.<br>ㅤ- Esta aberta. – Ouvi sua voz de dentro do quarto, abri a porta e entrei. O quarto estava escuro, mas como eu já estava acostumada fui direto para a cama. – Eu não sabia sobre a Mitchie e se soubesse não teria mencionado, sinto muito.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem. – A voz dela veio debaixo das cobertas.<br>ㅤSubi na cama e me sentei ao seu lado, ela colocou a cabeça no meu colo, fiquei passando a mão em seus cabelos até que ela voltou a falar.  
>ㅤ- Eu realmente gostava dela. – Eu fiquei quieta esperando ela terminar o desabafo. ㅤ– Ela não me disse que ia embora, apenas foi e me deixou um bilhete, a merda de um bilhete! – Ela se sentou na cama e se arrastou até a cômoda ao lado da cama, a abriu e tirou uma caixa, sua ''caixa de lembranças'', tirou um pequeno post-it e me entregou.<p>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Sinto muito, não da pra continuar.  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Mitch._

ㅤVirei o post-it procurando mais alguma coisa, mas não encontrei nada. Como alguém tinha a capacidade de quebrar o coração da minha irmã com um bilhete?  
>ㅤ- Ela deixou em cima da minha escrivaninha e foi direto pro aeroporto, quando eu cheguei em casa o vôo já tinha ligar, mas ela não atendia então eu mandei várias mensagens durantes meses e nada. – Dallas explicou brincando com as pontas das unhas. – Até a mamãe ficar brava comigo e começar a me mandar para os psicólogos.<br>ㅤ- Quanto tempo faz?  
>ㅤ- Já deve ter uns cinco ou seis anos. – Ela ergueu o rosto ate nossos olhos se encontrarem. – Me promete que você nunca vai fazer isso com a Selena?<br>ㅤ- Você não deveria estar falando isso pra ela? – Perguntei, afinal de contas a irmã dela sou eu.  
>ㅤ- Ela é como uma irmã pra mim e eu vou conversar sobre isso com ela depois. – Ela respondeu se levantando.<br>ㅤ- Prometo que nunca irei magoar a Selena do jeito que a Mitchie fez com você. – Me levantei, dei a volta na cama e nos abraçamos. – Estou indo, vou contar pra mamãe mais tarde, você pode ficar do meu lado?  
>ㅤ- Claro que posso, <em>little sister.<em> – Ela sorriu voltando a ser a Dallas de sempre. – Volta pra sua mulher agora.

ㅤSai do quarto de Dallas e voltei para o meu a tempo de ver Selena terminando de trocar de blusa. Queria ter chegado dois segundos mais cedo, preciso melhorar meu timing.  
>ㅤ- Como ela esta? – Ela me perguntou passando uma escova pelos cabelos.<br>ㅤ- Melhor, eu acho. – Respondi encostada no batente da porta observando Selena recolher a bolsa e as chaves do carro. – Você já vai?  
>ㅤ- Quero conversar com a minha mãe logo. – Ela veio em minha direção e me deu um selinho. – Quer que eu venha pra cá?<br>ㅤ- Quero, tem certeza que você quer ir sozinha? – Perguntei preocupada.  
>ㅤ- Tenho. – Ela sorriu de forma meio triste.<br>ㅤ- Vai dar tudo certo. – Ela sorriu de novo e nós saímos do quarto, Selena se despediu de minha mãe e eu a acompanhei até seu carro. – Te espero daqui à uma hora e meia.  
>ㅤ- Ok. – Ela entrou no carro e deu a partida. – Qualquer coisa você liga que eu venho correndo pra cá.<br>ㅤ- Pode deixar. – Sorri no que ela saiu com o carro, voltei para dentro de casa e fui direto pra cozinha.  
>ㅤ- Vai ficar de pijama o dia todo? – Minha mãe perguntou no que eu olhei pra mim mesma, uma baby look marrom e uma calça larga de flanela.<br>ㅤ- Não estou com muita vontade de me trocar. – Respondi me sentando em um dos banquinhos e apoiando os braços em cima do balcão observando minha mãe terminando de fazer o almoço. Espera um pouco. Minha mãe? Fazendo almoço? – Ô mãe...

ㅤ- Sim querida? – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da panela.  
>ㅤ- Por que você ta cozinhando? – Minha mãe e cozinhando na mesma frase era uma coisa nova pra mim.<br>ㅤ- O Eddie não quer sair pra almoçar e eu resolvi tentar coisas novas. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e se virando em minha direção.  
>ㅤ- E por que nós temos que sofrer com isso? – Não fui eu que falei isso, e sim Madison que tinha acabado de entrar e se sentado ao meu lado. – Podemos pedir comida? – Ela perguntou séria, não agüentei e comecei a rir.<br>ㅤ- Não, minha comida não é tão ruim assim. – Mamãe disse se voltando pras panelas. Madison me olhou e respondeu.  
>ㅤ- Claro que não. – Tive que transformar o riso em uma tosse para não magoar minha mãe. Como uma garotinha tão nova conseguia ser tão sarcástica às vezes?<br>ㅤ- Falta muito amor? – Eddie apareceu vindo da porta do quintal.  
>ㅤ- Mais uns 10 minutos e ta pronto. – Mamãe respondeu no que Madison se levantou e foi até a sala ver TV.<br>ㅤ- Escuta... – Consegui chamar a atenção dos dois. - ...eu preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês depois do almoço.  
>ㅤ- Coisa boa ou ruim? – Eddie perguntou pegando uma maça na bancada e antes que pudesse mordê-la mamãe a arrancou de suas mãos sussurrando ''10 minutos''.<br>ㅤ- Pra mim é boa, pra vocês eu não sei. – Respondi tentando não encarar nenhum dos dois.

ㅤ- Só nós três? – Mamãe perguntou.  
>ㅤ- Quatro com a Dallas. – Respondi sorrindo, a primeira parte foi fácil.<br>ㅤ- Tudo bem, depois do almoço nós vamos conversar. – Mamãe disse se virando de costas pra mim, aproveitei a deixa e me levantei indo direto pro quarto de Dallas, entrei sem bater e a encontrei arrumando a cama.  
>ㅤ- Mamãe esta fazendo o almoço. – Disse me encostando na parede.<br>ㅤ- Que bom, perdi a vontade de sair. O que ela ta pedindo? – Ela perguntou colocando algumas almofadas em cima da cama.  
>ㅤ- Ela esta fazendo mesmo.<br>ㅤ- Essa foi boa. – Dallas começou a rir. Mamãe cozinhando não era uma coisa muito comum na minha casa.  
>ㅤ- É sério. – Falei no que ela me olhou estranho. – A gente vai conversar depois do almoço.<br>ㅤ- Eu estou orgulhosa de você, sabia? – Ela disse e veio me abraçar. Já disse que Dallas dá os melhores abraços? Depois da Selena, claro.  
>ㅤ- Obrigada. – Me separei de Dallas e fui para o meu quarto ouvir musica ate o almoço ficar pronto.<br>ㅤDepois que minha mãe me chamou, desci até a sala de jantar e após um típico almoço de domingo eu estava sentada na sala de tv com Dallas ao meu lado e mamãe e Eddie sentados na nossa frente.  
>ㅤ- E então? – Mamãe me incentivou a começar a falar.<br>ㅤ- Eu não sei como começar. – Olhei pra Dallas pedindo ajuda.  
>ㅤ- Mamãe... – Ela começou. – você se lembra da Mitchie?<br>ㅤ- Como esquecer? – Ela respondeu brava. – Aquela vadia te deixou arrasada por meses! O que tem a ver?

ㅤ- Lembra de antes de ela ir embora? Quando nós começamos a namorar? – Dallas perguntou e mamãe a olhou de forma confusa até que parou o seu olhar em mim. Eddie sabia de tudo, mas resolveu não interferir por ser mais um assunto da família Lovato.  
>ㅤ- Acho que entendi. – Mamãe falou ainda me olhando. Nunca fiquei tão envergonhada em toda minha vida. – É a Selena? – E ai estava o momento que eu tanto temia.<br>ㅤ- É. – Respondi e quando ela não falou nada eu resolvi contar toda a história.  
>ㅤ- Um mês? – Eddie perguntou. – E você sabia? – Olhou para Dallas.<br>ㅤ- Depois da festa eu acabei contando pra Dallas porque estava com medo e ela disse que já tinha notado antes. – Expliquei segurando a mão da minha irmã mais velha.  
>ㅤ- E porque não me contou depois do encontro? – Mamãe me perguntou.<br>ㅤ- A Selena queria contar, mas eu estava com medo.  
>ㅤ- Medo do que? – Eddie perguntou o que também estava na cabeça de minha mãe já que ela se aproximou da ponta do sofá.<br>ㅤ- Medo de vocês brigarem comigo e não me deixarem ver a Selena. – Me encolhi involuntariamente com medo da reação, minha mãe se levantou do sofá e eu fechei os olhos esperando um tapa que não veio. Ela se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.  
>ㅤ- Demetria, minha filha, olha pra mim. – Ela segurou meu rosto me forçando a olhá-la. – Eu nunca iria ficar brava com você por amar alguém. – Ela sorriu. – Eu não me importo com o sexo da pessoa ou se ela é uma estranha da rua ou sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, eu fico feliz que seja a Selena, assim eu fico mais tranquila porque sei que ela não vai te machucar. – Ela deu uma risada me abraçando de lado, eu sorri mais aliviada com a situação.<p>

ㅤ- Acho que ela não iria fazer isso. – Eu disse.  
>ㅤ- Só que tem duas coisas. – Ela se virou séria pra mim. – Seu anel de pureza ainda esta valendo.<br>ㅤ- Eu disse! – Dallas começou a rir do meu lado, dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas e mamãe ficou nos encarando. – Nada não. – Ela tentou segurar a risada. Procurei Eddie com o olhar pra saber a opinião dele e não o encontrei.  
>ㅤ- E segundo... – Voltei o olhar pra ela. – Eu quero conversar com a Selena a sós.<br>ㅤ- Ela vai vir pra cá daqui a pouco. – Respondi feliz. – Quando ela chegar eu aviso.  
>ㅤ- Vocês estão namorando oficialmente? Com algum anel ou colar? – Mamãe perguntou curiosa.<br>ㅤ- ''Oficialmente'' ela é minha namorada, mas não da pra usar nada por causa da mídia.  
>ㅤ- Muito bem e você sabe que isso não pode vazar de forma alguma ou a carreira de vocês já era. – Ela advertiu.<br>ㅤ- Nós sabemos e ...- Antes que eu pudesse completar a frase o telefone tocou, Dallas se levantou e atendeu.  
>ㅤ- Alô? Oi Selena, ela esta aqui sim. – E me chamou acenando a mão, me levantei e fui atender com a minha mãe ainda me olhando.<p>

ㅤ- Lena?  
>ㅤ<em>- Dems já falou com a sua mãe? <em>– Uou, essa foi rápida.  
>ㅤ- Já e você?<br>ㅤ_- O que ela disse? _– Ela perguntou não me respondendo, sua voz estava apressada.  
>ㅤ- Que esta tudo bem e que ela me apóia. – Eu respondi olhando minha mãe sentada no sofá com Dallas, sorri e ela sorriu de volta.<br>ㅤ_- Ótimo. Demi ,eu posso dormir ai hoje? _– Ok, alguma coisa estava errada.

ㅤ- Se você pode dormir aqui hoje? – Repeti a pergunta pedindo permissão com o olhar pra minha mãe, ela concordou e eu voltei a falar. – Pode.  
>ㅤ<em>- Ok, abre a porta pra mim? <em>– Ouvi um barulho de carro e olhei pela janela, o Chrysler dela estava parado na rua.  
>ㅤ- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei assustada e no que ela não me respondeu, desliguei e fui em direção a porta de entrada com mamãe e Dallas atrás de mim. Abri a porta e vi Selena saindo do carro segurando sua bolsa, ela estava usando a mesma roupa de antes, um chinelo de dedos preto, calça jeans e uma blusa de baseball de mangas azuis e um óculos escuro que não estava ali antes. Ela praticamente correu ate a porta e se jogou nos meus braços, ouvi Dallas fechar a porta evitando qualquer câmera que aparecesse, elas estavam em todo lugar. – Lena, o que foi? – Me separei dela segurando seu rosto, ela se afastou de mim gemendo de dor e colocando a mão no lado direito do rosto.<br>ㅤ- Nada. – Ela respondeu sussurrando.  
>ㅤ- Eu encostei e você gemeu de dor. – Falei segurando suas mãos. – O que aconteceu na sua casa?<p>

ㅤ- A noticia não foi muito bem recebida. – Ela respondeu retirando os óculos.  
>ㅤ- Selena! – Minha mãe exclamou e se aproximou de Selena segurando seu rosto para olhar de perto o corte no supercílio esquerdo que ainda sangrava. – Não consegui olhar aquilo e baixei os olhos só pra ver mais sangue na camiseta dela que eu não tinha notado antes.<br>ㅤ- Não dói tanto assim. – Selena disse se afastando de nós. – Tinha parado de sangrar no carro. – Então era por isso que ela tinha demorado pra sair, devia estar tentando limpar o sangue.  
>ㅤ- Vem aqui. – Minha mãe puxou Selena pelo braço até o banheiro, mandou que ela se sentasse na beirada da banheira. – A Mandy te bateu?<p>

ㅤ- Não, foi o Brian. – Selena respondeu baixinho. Me sentei do seu lado e segurei sua mão. – Eu estava conversando com a minha mãe e ela estava feliz por mim, então ele chegou e disse que tinha vergonha de ter que ser meu pai, ele começou a gritar e mamãe saiu e ai ele me deu um tapa no rosto, eu cai e bati a cabeça na mesinha de centro, ele foi embora e minha mãe voltou me trazendo a bolsa e me falando pra passar a noite fora e só voltar depois que ele tivesse saído pra viajar. – Ela falou tudo muito rápido e algumas lagrimas caíram de seu rosto que eu prontamente limpei com a ponta meu dedo.  
>ㅤ- Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar aqui. – Dallas disse escorada no batente da porta.<br>ㅤ- Obrigada. – Selena respondeu e eu olhei minha mãe abrir o armário e retirar o kit de primeiros socorros, passou um pedaço de algodão em um liquido e se aproximou de Selena que apertou minha mão quando o algodão tocou seu rosto, depois de limpar todo o sangue e desinfetar o machucado, ela colocou um pequeno pedaço de pano e prendeu com uma fita micropore pra não entrar sujeira.  
>ㅤ- Vamos lá na cozinha que eu vou pegar uma compressa de água fria pro seu rosto não inchar. – Mamãe disse guardando o kit.<p>

ㅤFomos até a cozinha, mamãe fez a compressa e resolvemos assistir um filme na sala, durante todo o tempo eu podia sentir Selena tremendo do meu lado. Chamamos Madison e escolhemos um filme, sentei no sofá maior com Selena ao meu lado, Dallas na poltrona e mamãe e Madison no outro sofá.  
>ㅤ- Sabe, eu não me importo que vocês deitem juntas. – Mamãe sussurrou para que Madison não ouvisse.<p>

ㅤDei risada e me deitei no sofá abrindo o braço para que Selena com muito cuidado por causa dos machucados se deitasse sobre mim, senti a mão dela procurando a minha e a apertei para que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem.


	8. Under Pressure

**Capítulo 7 – Under Pressure**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤApós o filme Dianna saiu para comprar roupas com Madison e encontrar com Eddie no shopping e Dallas foi para qualquer lugar com a intenção de deixar Demi e Selena sozinhas. Elas entraram no quarto de Demi que se sentou na cama observando Selena se dirigir até o closet e voltar vestindo uma camiseta de Demi, segurando sua camiseta suja de sangue nas mãos; Selena deixou a camiseta em um cesto no banheiro e voltou para o quarto.  
>ㅤ- Está tudo bem? – Demi perguntou se apoiando na cabeceira da cama.<br>ㅤ- Por que não estaria? – Selena devolveu a pergunta se deitando na cama com a cabeça no colo de Demi, que começou a passar os dedos no cabelo de Selena.  
>ㅤ- Você sabe...<br>ㅤ- Eu não preciso dele para viver e nem da aprovação dele para nada. – Ela respondeu com raiva. – Nem meu pai ele é.  
>ㅤ- Mas ele é o marido da sua mãe. – Demi disse.<br>ㅤ- Mãe que não fez nada para me ajudar. – Ela parecia ficar cada vez mais brava e nem o carinho de Demi a acalmava. – Ele podia ter me matado que ela ainda não teria feito nada.  
>ㅤ- Não fala assim, Lena. Ela te ama.<br>ㅤ- Então porque ela não demonstra? – Selena se sentou e ficou de frente para Demi.

ㅤ– De que adianta ter roupas e tudo do melhor se eu vivo sozinha naquela casa? – Seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas a medida que ela continuava. – Ela vai viajar não avisa quando volta e quando chega age como se nunca tivesse saído. Eu sei que tenho você e toda sua família, mas não é a mesma coisa. – Ela apontou para o próprio curativo no supercílio. – Quando a minha mãe viu isso ela não perguntou se eu estava bem, ela simplesmente entregou minha bolsa e me mandou sair para que o Brian não ficasse mais bravo. Quando a sua mãe me viu assim, ela segurou na minha mão e cuidou dos meus machucados. – Ela segurou a mão de Demi que não falava nada deixando a namorada desabafar. – Você é a única coisa que me mantém nessa cidade, se não fosse por você eu já estaria morando no Texas com meu pai há muito tempo.

ㅤ- Eu não vou sair do seu lado nunca mais. – Demi falou abraçando Selena e secando suas lagrimas.  
>ㅤ- Pega minha bolsa, por favor. – Selena apontou para sua bolsa na mesa de cabeceira. Demi se levantou, pegou a bolsa e a colocou nas mãos da namorada. Selena a abriu e continuou a falar. – Eu sei que nós concordamos em não usar alianças por causa da mídia, mas eu não podia deixar essa parte passar em branco.<br>ㅤ- Ela tirou um pacotinho preto de dentro da bolsa. – Eu não consegui achar nada discreto o suficiente, então eu resolvi mandar fazer. – Ela abriu o pacotinho e retirou três coisas: um colar, um bracelete e um pacote menor. O colar era de prata e o bracelete era de couro, ambos simples e sem nenhum detalhe. – Desde pequena eu era fascinada por isso só que nunca entendi o verdadeiro significado ate te conhecer.

- Ela abriu o pacote menor e ergueu na altura dos olhos de Demi, era um pingente circular dividido em duas metades, uma preta e a outra branca e em cada metade se encontrava um pequeno diamante. – Esse é o símbolo do yin e yang e basicamente ele representa dois extremos que juntos formam o equilíbrio. – Selena passou o dedo pela superfície do pingente. – Eu sei que vai parecer meio clichê e você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa, mas você é a minha metade e sem você eu não sou ninguém. Sem você não existe um equilíbrio e eu não sei o que teria sido de mim se eu não tivesse te conhecido há anos, sendo que hoje eu não vejo minha vida sem você presente e não consigo imaginar o meu futuro sem você segurando a minha mão e me guiando na direção certa.  
>ㅤ- Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi. – Era a vez de Demi tentar segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seus olhos.<p>

ㅤ- Eu tenho certeza que muita gente vai falar que o que eu sinto por você é coisa de adolescente e que uma hora vai passar, mas eu sei que não. O que eu sinto por você já é parte de mim e pensando agora, não sei como consegui esconder isso durante dois anos da pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – Selena segurou o pingente com as duas mãos e com um manuseio separou as duas partes. – Eu queria ter feito isso do modo certo, mas você estava brava hoje de manha então vou fazer assim mesmo. – Ela sorriu para Demi de modo tímido. – Demetria Devonne Torres, você quer namorar comigo? – E ergueu a parte preta do símbolo.  
>ㅤ- Quero. – Demi respondeu animada. Selena segurou com uma das mãos a metade do pingente e com a outra pegou o bracelete o virando de modo que ele ficasse ao contrario, encaixou o pingente pra que fosse impossível de se ver quando ela estivesse usando o bracelete e depois o colocou no braço esquerdo de Demi que durante todo o processo não deixou o sorriso sair de seu rosto. – Minha vez. Selena Marie Russo, você me daria a honra de ser minha namorada?<br>ㅤ- Sim. – Selena abriu um sorriso tão lindo que Demi só se lembrou do colar alguns segundos depois. Pegou o pingente da mão de Selena e o encaixou no colar e depois de Selena ter se virado na cama e segurado seus cabelos, delicadamente o colocou no pescoço da namorada.  
>ㅤ- Parece ate que nós nos casamos. – Selena brincou se virando para encarar Demi.<br>ㅤ- Então você sabe o que acontece depois da troca de alianças, não sabe? – Demi perguntou sorrindo e se aproximando do rosto de Selena.  
>ㅤ- O quê? – Selena perguntou.<br>ㅤ- O beijo. - E sorriu maliciosamente chegando cada vez mais perto dos lábios de Selena.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Na manhã seguinte...  
><em>  
>ㅤ- Demi!Selena! Mamãe ta chamando vocês lá embaixo. – Dallas bateu na porta do quarto de Demi e colocou a cabeça dentro do aposento quando ninguém respondeu, não conseguiu segurar o sorriso ao ver sua irmã e a namorada dormindo juntas na cama, Selena deitada com a mão no cabelo de Demi que por sua vez estava deitada com a cabeça no ombro de Selena e o braço descansava na barriga da namorada. – Hey, belas adormecidas... – Dallas se aproximou da cama e segurou no outro ombro de Selena.<br>ㅤ- O quê? Demi acorda. – Selena disse abrindo os olhos e passando a mão na cabeça de Demi.  
>ㅤ- Mamãe quer vocês lá embaixo, coisa boa não parece.<br>ㅤ- Já vamos descer. – Selena respondeu. – Dems levanta. – Demi resmungou e virou para o outro lado da cama ainda dormindo.  
>ㅤ- Boa sorte com isso ai. – Dallas saiu rindo do quarto deixando para Selena o trabalho de acordar o pequeno monstrinho.<p>

ㅤCinco minutos depois elas desceram até a cozinha, Demi estava tão estressada por ter sido acordada de um sonho tão bom que nem queria segurar a mão de Selena, mesmo que o sonho tivesse sido com ela.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia meninas. – Dianna disse apoiada na bancada lendo uma revista.<br>ㅤ- Só se for para você. – Demi resmungou se sentando em um dos banquinhos e apoiando a cabeça nos braços.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia Dianna. – Selena educadamente disse e se sentou ao lado de Demi. – Algum problema?<p>

ㅤDianna não respondeu e estendeu a revista que estava em suas mãos, Selena e Demi se aproximaram para ver e tiveram reações totalmente opostas, Demi xingou baixinho e cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto Selena encarava a capa da revista e não falava nada, alguns segundos depois uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, Demi prontamente secou-a.  
>ㅤ- Não fica assim.<br>ㅤ- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não que ia acontecer tão rápido. – Selena sussurrou ainda olhando a capa da revista. ''Demi Torres e Selena Russo: Mais que amigas?'' com varias fotos pessoais das duas juntas. O telefone tocou e Dianna foi atender.  
>ㅤ- Alô? Não, a Demi não esta. – Ela respondeu e desligou o telefone, instantaneamente ele tocou de novo. – Deixem todos os telefonemas irem para a caixa postal hoje. – Dianna anunciou e subiu as escadas atrás do resto da família.<br>ㅤ- Você quer ler? – Demi perguntou a Selena que ainda segurava a revista.  
>ㅤ- Eu tenho que ler. – Selena respondeu e com um sorriso fraco procurou a pagina da reportagem. Quatro paginas inteiras foram dedicadas as duas. Eles não tinham nenhuma prova concreta apenas suposições como letras de musicas e fotos que poderiam ter um segundo significado. – Tem muita coisa ridícula aqui.<p>

ㅤ- E algumas verdades também, o que a gente vai fazer? – Demi perguntou segurando a mão de Selena entre as suas.  
>ㅤ- Nós temos que continuar agindo da mesma forma, porque se mudarmos estaremos assumindo que alguma coisa aconteceu.<br>ㅤ- Você tem razão. – Demi disse e viu sua mãe voltar a cozinha.  
>ㅤ- Ninguém sai de casa hoje e ninguém da nenhuma entrevista. – Dianna disse segurando o celular que não parava de tocar, ela olhou para o visor e soltou um suspiro. – Já? Alô? – Ela saiu para atender o celular no quintal, Demi e Selena não trocaram nenhuma palavra ate que Dianna voltou.<br>ㅤ- Mudança de planos, vocês tem que se arrumar. Nós temos uma reunião com os executivos da Disney em uma hora.

ㅤSelena se trocou de volta para a roupa que usou na noite anterior com exceção da camiseta suja e assim que pegou a bolsa e saiu em direção à calçada, foi abordada por vários paparazzis e pessoas que lhe apontavam microfones e gritavam perguntas como ''Você e a Demi estão namorando?'', ''Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?'' e ''Porque você esta usando esse curativo?''. Com a ajuda de Dallas ela conseguiu chegar ate o carro, ligá-lo e sair dali em pouco tempo sem dizer uma palavra. Enquanto dirigia em direção a sua casa resolveu checar seu telefone.

ㅤ  
>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>17 ligações perdidas<br>_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_22 mensagens_

ㅤ

ㅤ- Ótimo todo mundo sabe. – Falou para si mesma. Entrou com o carro na garagem, encontrou sua casa vazia e subiu direto para o quarto, em cima de sua cama estava um pequeno bilhete.  
>ㅤ<br>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Precisei viajar ao Canadá para resolver um problema da gravadora, o __Brian vai passar um tempo no apartamento do centro da cidade.  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Te amo,  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Mamãe._

ㅤ  
>ㅤSelena só precisava evitar o centro e tudo ficaria bem. Amassou o bilhete e o jogou na lixeira do banheiro no caminho para o banho. Vinte minutos depois ela estava de volta ao carro e ia em direção ao prédio administrativo da Disney. Parou o carro no estacionamento particular localizado no subsolo do prédio. Desligou o carro e continuou sentada tentando antecipar o que aconteceria em dez minutos na sala de reuniões. Ela poderia perder o emprego e como a Disney era influente, conseguir outra gravadora além da Hollywood Records era praticamente impossível, mas pelo menos ela teria Demi ao seu lado.<br>Tomou coragem e saiu do carro, no elevador ela apertou o botão do lobby.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia – A recepcionista a cumprimentou de trás da mesa. – O Sr. Donaghy esta a sua espera.<br>ㅤ- Eu só vou esperar pela Demi.  
>ㅤ- A já se encontra na sala, tenha um bom dia. – Ela sorriu de modo falso, porque sabia que se algum artista era chamado à sala do Sr. Donaghy, ele estava com sérios problemas e porque ela viu a revista com as duas adolescentes na capa.<br>ㅤ- Obrigada. – Selena se dirigiu novamente ao elevador, só que dessa vez pressionou o botão de um dos últimos andares do prédio. Quando a porta voltou a ser abrir ela caminhou por alguns corredores sob olhares acusadores de outros funcionários.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia Jonathan, eu tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Donaghy – Selena leu o crachá do recepcionista da sala e sorriu.<p>

ㅤ- Por aqui – Ele se levantou e guiou Selena ate uma grande porta de madeira, assim que ela passou pela porta Jonathan fechou-as sem nem se despedir.  
>Antes que Selena pudesse se virar para observar a sala, sentiu um par de braços em volta de sua cintura com força.<br>ㅤ- Demi, assim você vai me matar.  
>ㅤ- Desculpa. – Ela disse soltando Selena que se virou para encarar a namorada, ela tinha um olhar de preocupação misturado com medo.<br>ㅤ- Vai dar tudo certo. – Com as duas mãos Selena segurou o rosto de Demi a fazendo encará-la. – Eu vou estar do seu lado. – E deu um singelo beijo nos lábios da namorada. Ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo e Jonathan entrando.  
>ㅤ- O Sr. Donaghy ira recebê-las na sala de reuniões. – E deu passagem a elas.<br>ㅤ- Vamos meninas. – Dianna disse se levantando de um dos caros sofás da sala, Selena olhou assustada se perguntando como não tinha percebido Dianna na sala.  
>Elas caminharam por alguns corredores sendo guiadas por Jonathan, entraram em uma sala ampla com uma mesa de carvalho no meio e várias cadeiras dispostas ao longo da mesa, cadeiras que estavam ocupadas por nove pessoas.<p>

ㅤ- Sra. Torres,é um prazer revê-la. – O homem sentado no meio da mesa se levantou e apertou a mão de Dianna, ele era alto e tinha alguns fios de cabelos brancos que se destacavam entre os castanhos,exibia uma postura intimidante e olhos azuis que pareciam ler o fundo de sua alma,não era à toa que ele era considerado um dos homens mais influentes dos Estados Unidos. - Srta. Russo e Srta. Torres sentem-se, por favor. Se me permitem a pergunta, onde esta a ?  
>Selena se lembrou que sua mãe nem tinha dito o destino da viagem, mas antes que pudesse falar Dianna que estava sentada do lado esquerdo de Demi respondeu.<p>

ㅤ- Ela teve que ir a uma viagem de negócios, a Selena esta passando um tempo comigo em conta disso. – Ela já deu uma desculpa para o fato de que o carro de Selena tinha permanecido na calçada da casa dos Torres durante o dia anterior e Selena só deixou o local pela manhã, todas as fotos e vídeos já estavam pela internet.  
>ㅤ- Ótimo vamos começar. – Ele entrelaçou as mãos em cima da mesa e voltou a falar. – Selena e Demetria, as senhoritas sabem do porquê estão aqui e nós pretendemos ser ês estão em algum tipo de relacionamento além de amizade?<br>ㅤAntes de responder Demi segurou forte a mão de Selena e recebeu um tímido sorriso a incentivando a continuar.  
>ㅤ- Sim, nós estamos namorando. – Todos se olharam no lado oposto da mesa com exceção do Sr. Donaghy que não tirou os olhos de Demi, como se a desafiasse a fraquejar e revelar que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.<p>

ㅤ- Desde quando? – Ele perguntou e dessa vez foi Selena quem respondeu.  
>ㅤ- Acho que tudo começou depois de uma semana da ultima festa da Disney, então eu diria que estamos juntas há pouco mais de um mês.<br>ㅤ- Vocês já tiveram outra relação homossexual? – Quando disse que iria ser direto, ele realmente não mentiu. Nenhuma das outras oito pessoas presentes do conselho haviam se manifestado.  
>ㅤ- Não. – Elas responderam em uníssono.<br>ㅤ- E como podem ter certeza que é isso que querem se de acordo com vocês só estão juntas há um mês? – Ele se inclinou na mesa com a intenção de intimidá-las.  
>ㅤ- Eu estou apaixonada pela Demi há mais de dois anos. – Selena respondeu apertando a mão de Demi por debaixo da mesa.<br>ㅤ- E quanto a você ? Quando percebeu que tinha interesses além de amizade com a ?  
>ㅤ- Acho que eu sempre senti algo a mais por ela, mas eu realmente percebi isso depois da festa mesmo. – Ela respondeu timidamente.<p>

ㅤ- Vocês não acham que estão indo rápido demais? Quero dizer, estão dispostas a jogar todos os seus sonhos no lixo em troca de alguns beijinhos? – Sr. Donaghy encostou-se à cadeira como se estivesse apreciando o momento. – Porque se for isso eu posso arranjar alguns caras para vocês.  
>ㅤ- Não, eu amo a Demi. – Selena disse já não gostando do rumo da conversa.<br>ㅤ- E eu amo a Selena. – Demi sorriu para a namorada.  
>ㅤ- Vocês estão grandes o suficiente para entender a situação em que se meteram. – Ele olhou de Demi para Selena. – Só que vocês têm que se prepararem para as consequências.<br>ㅤ- Nós vamos ser demitidas? – Demi perguntou.  
>ㅤ- Claro que não. – Sr. Donaghy riu como se a pergunta fosse estúpida. – Essas pessoas – E apontou com a cabeça as pessoas ao seu lado. – são parte do nosso grupo de apoio a artistas como vocês, que se acham bons demais para se preocuparem com coisas inúteis, como por exemplo: sujar o nome da nossa empresa, que levou anos para ser construída. – Homens como o Sr. Donaghy nunca perdiam o controle, mas da forma que ele estava ficando vermelho esse fato logo seria esquecido. – Nós deixamos vocês entrarem para a nossa família e é assim que vocês retribuem?<br>ㅤ- Com licença, mas o senhor não pode falar assim com as minhas filhas. – O fato de que Dianna a chamou de filha não passou despercebido por Selena, mas ela resolveu comentar isso depois. Sr. Donaghy pareceu ficar mais vermelho ainda,mas não retrucou.

ㅤ- Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, essa empresa é a minha família e eu faria de tudo – Parou o olhar em Selena. – para mantê-la a salvo. Enfim,essas são as pessoas que irão nos ajudar a reparar os danos.  
>ㅤ- Porque você esta falando isso como se fosse um erro? – Demi ouviu Selena falar e mesmo sem olhar para a namorada, sabia o tamanho da raiva que ela sentia.<br>ㅤ- Nós não podemos encorajar esse tipo de comportamento. Homossexuais não são vistos de uma forma positiva no mundo, muito menos nesse país e como o nosso publico alvo são as crianças, vocês como modelos não podem mandar mensagens de atitudes negativas. – Sr. Donaghy falou tudo muito rápido. – Dentre essas pessoas temos executivos, advogados, diretores, profissionais em relações publicas e nossa adorável psicóloga, especialista em comportamento adolescente, a . – Uma mulher sentada a duas cadeiras a direita do Sr. Donaghy acenou com a cabeça, seu cabelo era loira e chegava ate pouco abaixo dos ombros, tinha uma postura rígida, mas um tímido sorriso escapava e seus lábios. – Vocês terão uma consulta por semana com ela em dias diferentes.  
>ㅤ- O quê?<br>ㅤ- Por quê? – Selena se levantou indignada.  
>ㅤ- Porque esta mais do que na hora de vocês receberem acompanhamento psicológico. Se isso tivesse acontecido antes não teríamos esse problema em mãos. – Ele voltava a ficar vermelho. Demi puxou Selena pelo braço para que ela se sentasse.<br>ㅤ- Mais alguma coisa? – Dianna perguntou, querendo sair o mais rápido possível da presença daquele homem.

ㅤ- Sim. – Sr. Donaghy se acalmou o suficiente para apertar um botão do telefone que se encontrava no centro da mesa, após Jonathan atender ele mandou. – Pode mandá-los entrar. – Eu não dou a mínima para o que vocês façam entre quatro paredes, mas para o resto do mundo vocês sempre serão somente amigas e nada mais, entenderam? Fiquem felizes que suas carreiras ainda não acabaram e a partir de agora, vocês duas estão namorando e não uma com a outra e sim com eles. – Assim que ele terminou de falar a porta se abriu e Jonathan entrou acompanhado de dois adolescentes. – Acredito que vocês conheçam os senhores Nicholas e Joseph Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>O Sr. Donaghy é exatamente o Jack Donaghy da série 30 Rock, só que mais filho da puta. :)<strong>


	9. You're Not Alone

**Capí****tulo 8 – You're Not Alone**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤ- Miley, tranca a porta quando sair, por favor? – Demi perguntou para a amiga quando ela já estava na porta do quarto de Selena. Já fazia uma semana da reunião que elas tiverem com o e a imprensa ainda estava em cima delas por contas dos boatos de estarem juntas e como naquela semana elas iriam começar a ''namorar'' com os irmãos Jonas, resolveram passar o dia todo vendo filmes e aproveitando os únicos momentos que elas não tinham que fingir para as câmeras para namorarem em paz.  
>ㅤ- Larga de ser preguiçosa Dems. – Selena falou deitada ao lado da namorada na cama. – Você prometeu que iria trancar.<br>ㅤ- Não precisa levantar não eu fecho, podem ficar aproveitando ai na cama. – Miley falou rindo com a cara de indignada de Demi. – Com camisinha, por favor. – E desviou de um travesseiro jogado pela mesma.  
>ㅤ- Hey, somos santas. – Demi era uma mentirosa horrível.<br>ㅤ- Claro, e eu sou a Rainha Elizabeth. – Miley retrucou rindo, quando Selena soltou um ''Doeu em mim'' também tirando sarro de Demi. – Mas sério, vou indo senão me atraso para jantar com o Liam.  
>ㅤ- Só jantar hein? E use camisinha se rolar um clima sou muito nova para ser tia. – Demi brincou deitando a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Selena enquanto passava o braço esquerdo por sua cintura. Selena sorriu e quando Demi ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, Selena lhe deu um selinho.<br>ㅤ- Eca! – Miley brincou fingindo nojo. – Se cuidem!  
>ㅤ- Tchau. – Selena se despediu enquanto Demi apenas acenou com a cabeça. Assim que Miley saiu, Selena apertou o play no controle do DVD tirando do pause o filme; Observou a mulher que estava em seus braços e agradeceu mentalmente pela sorte de poder estar ao seu lado, beijou o topo da cabeça de Demi que olhou Selena e sussurrou ''Eu te amo''. – Eu também te amo. – Selena disse voltando sua atenção para o filme.<br>ㅤMiley abriu a porta da casa dos Russo, saiu da casa e quando estava prestes a trancá-la um homem se aproximou. Ele tinha ombros largos e era alto, lembrava vagamente aqueles jogadores de futebol americano por ser corpulento, tinha cabelos pretos e estava vestido com uma calça jeans, tênis e moletom preto. Simples, mas ainda assim elegante.  
>ㅤ- Posso ajudar? – Miley perguntou.<br>ㅤ- Você é a Miley Cyrus, não é? – O homem perguntou estendendo a mão, ela concordou com a cabeça e apertou sua mão. – Eu sou Patrick Torres, pai da Demi.  
>ㅤ- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. – Miley disse sorrindo. – O que faz por aqui?<br>ㅤ- Eu fiquei sabendo do relacionamento da minha filha com a Srta. Russo e queria parabenizá-las. - Ele respondeu sorrindo de modo simpático.  
>ㅤ- A Demi vai ficar muito feliz! Elas estão lá em cima no quarto da Selena. - Miley indicou abrindo a porta da casa e dando passagem a Patrick. – Vou indo, tchau.<br>ㅤ- Tchau, obrigado. – Patrick acenou e trancou a porta. Andou até a metade do corredor, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma faca. Sussurrou pra si mesmo. – Agora, cadê aquelas vadias?

ㅤPatrick subiu as escadas sem acender nenhuma luz contando com o elemento surpresa. Não foi difícil achar o quarto de Selena ele tinha apenas que seguir o barulho se aproximou do quarto e quando ia abrir a porta o barulho de dentro cessou.  
>ㅤ- Acabou a água vou pegar mais, quer alguma coisa? – Uma voz desconhecida, ele pensou, deve ser da Russo.<p>

ㅤ- Estou bem, valeu. – A voz de sua filha. Por um momento ele se arrependeu de estar ali e estava quase dando meia volta quando ouviu o seguinte: - Eu vou esperar ansiosamente. – E então as duas começaram a rir ate Selena abrir a porta, Patrick se escondeu no canto do corredor, longe da vista dela.  
>Selena encostou a porta e foi andando no corredor em direção a cozinha, sem saber do perigo que a esperava.<br>ㅤ- Abra a boca e você morre. – Sentiu alguém a segurar por trás tampando sua boca com uma mão e com a outra encostando uma faca em seu pescoço; Entrou em estado de alerta pensando no que poderia fazer. Não poderia deixar aquele homem que aparentemente era um brutamonte ferir sua Demi, que permanecia no outro quarto ainda a esperando sem saber de nada.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Selena.**

ㅤDroga! O que eu faço agora? Preciso avisar a Demi que tem um ladrão em casa, mas como eu faço isso sem que ele perceba?  
>ㅤ- Você achou que poderia enganar minha filha e nada aconteceria? Eu não fiz aquela filha da puta para ela me dar vergonha! – Ele me puxou para dentro do quarto de minha mãe e encostou a porta com a perna, eu não entendia nada do que ele falava. – Ela não é lésbica, você fez alguma coisa com ela! Mas vocês duas vão pagar as humilhações que me fizeram sofrer! – Ele fica falando de uma filha lésbica...Oh meu Deus! Demi! Só pode ser ela, mas porque ele se refere a ela como filha? O Eddie não tem nenhum problema com o nosso relacionamento e a Demi não tem outro... o pai biológico! Ela nunca fala dele, eles não se vêem há anos e agora ele vem reclamar? – Vocês vão pagar sim!<p>

ㅤAgora eu fiquei com medo, estava sozinha com um homem enorme com uma faca apontada para o meu pescoço e morrendo de raiva de mim, para completar nós estávamos em um quarto escuro e fechado. Praticamente um filme de terror. Comecei a suar e isso porque eu nem tinha visto seu rosto.  
>ㅤ- Eu quero ver o rosto da desgraçada que destruiu minha vida. – Ele soltou minha boca e tirou a faca do meu pescoço depois puxou meus ombros me fazendo encará-lo.<br>Antes que eu pudesse tentar ver seu rosto, senti uma dor alucinante percorrer toda a parte esquerda do meu rosto. Cai no chão e senti que não tinha forças para levantar de imediato, um gosto de sangue e uma ardência no lábio indicavam que ele estava cortado. Ouvi ele resmungando e abrindo a porta do quarto.  
>ㅤ- Chame a policia e eu mato ela na sua frente. – Fechou a porta.<br>ㅤEu não podia ele fazer alguma coisa com ela, simplesmente não suportava a idéia e alguém machucando a minha Demi. Tentei me levantar apoiando na cama e olhei no espelho da parede, mesmo que estivesse escuro dava para perceber e sentir o lado esquerdo do meu rosto inchado. Justo agora que ele estava sarando.  
>ㅤ<em>- Achei que você tivesse dormindo na coz... quem é você? SELENA!<em>– Ouvi Demi gritando e corri para a porta. Trancada.  
>ㅤ- <em>Não reconhece o próprio pai? Tsc... que feio.<br>_ㅤ_- Você não é meu pai, Eddie é!_ – Ela gritou. _– SELENA!_  
>ㅤ<em>- Não adianta gritar, ela não vai conseguir ouvir.<em> – Ele começou a rir, o que me deixou mais nervosa ainda, tentei forçar a porta e nada.  
>ㅤ<em>- O que você fez com ela? Vai embora!<em> Eu pude perceber que ela começou a correr pelo quarto, provavelmente em direção ao meu banheiro que tinha chave, ela gritou e eu ouvi um barulho de algo batendo com força contra a parede.

ㅤ_- Você não vai fugir de mim, vem vamos brincar um pouco._ – Eu _tinha_ que sair do quarto. Coloquei a mão na cabeça, que estava latejando, para me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse os gritos da Demi vindos do meu quarto. Precisava achar um jeito de derrubar a porta, queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui, ela sempre tem uma solução para tudo. Foi nesse momento que eu tive uma idéia, eu estava no quarto da minha mãe e ela era uma das pessoas mais paranóicas que eu conhecia, ela deveria ter alguma coisa no quarto.

ㅤAbaixei-me e olhei embaixo da cama até achar o que procurava, puxei o taco de baseball e me levantei rapidamente me arrependendo assim que tive que sentar na cama e esperar a tontura passar. Fui em direção a porta e bati com toda minha força na maçaneta. Além da dor nos braços e um amassadinho na maçaneta, eu continuava presa. Os gritos de Demi tinham parado e não saber se ela ainda estava vida me fez ter um tipo de força anormal, como aquelas coisas que as pessoas dizem que sentem quando estão em perigo, nunca acreditei nisso até agora.

ㅤBati mais uma vez, ignorando as minhas dores e depois de mais algumas batidas consegui quebrar a maçaneta que caiu no corredor. Empurrei a porta e com o taco em mãos andei devagar em direção ao meu quarto, ele deveria ter escutado as minhas investidas contra a porta, mas mesmo assim eu ainda queria contar com o elemento surpresa. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, lentamente empurrei-a e olhei para o interior: Ele estava em pé no meio do quarto e com a mão esquerda segurava meu telefone sem fio e dele escorria sangue que por mais que eu implorasse sabia que não era dele, Demi não estava em lugar nenhum do meu campo de visão. Sem perder mais nenhum minuto firmei o taco e mirei no meio de suas costelas, sem dó usei toda a força que ainda me restava e bati, antes que ele se virasse para revidar consegui bater também em sua cabeça.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Narrador.**

ㅤ- Sua vadia! – Patrick arrancou o taco da mão de Selena, ignorando as dores e a segurou pelos dois braços a erguendo do chão. Sem pensar duas vezes a jogou na parede. Selena caiu no chão e finalmente encontrou Demi. Ela estava deitada imóvel embaixo da cama, antes que pudesse chegar até a namorada sentiu Patrick a segurar e novamente sentiu a dor de ser jogada da parede. Fechou os olhos pela dor e tentou se apoiar na mesa de cabeceira. Quando ela achava que estava prestes a apagar, ouviu Patrick gritar e solta-la, caiu no chão ainda desorientada até que sentiu duas mãos macias segurando seu rosto.  
>ㅤ- Lena, você ta bem? – Abriu os olhos que nem se lembrava de estarem fechados e observou a namorada. Ela estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e sua palidez ainda mais acentuada devido a quantidade absurda de sangue que sai de um corte acima da orelha direita. – A gente tem que sair daqui, ele já vai levantar. – Ela disse apontando para a figura inconsciente de Patrick no chão, que já dava sinais de estar acordando.<br>ㅤ- Pega o celular. – Selena falou se apoiando na mesinha para levantar já que a outra parecia tão fraca quanto ela. Viu Demi pegar o celular caído no chão e se virou para a porta, antes que pudesse sair ouviu um grito de Demi.  
>ㅤ- Não tão rápido. – Se virou a tempo de ver Patrick segurando o tornozelo de Demi e antes que pudesse ajudá-la, ele se levantou e com o punho fechado acertou o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça, ela caiu inconsciente no chão. Selena correu e se abaixou ao lado da namorada, segurando sua cabeça.<br>ㅤ- Qual é o seu problema? – Gritou para Patrick.

ㅤ- Eu fui humilhado na minha própria cidade por causa de vocês! – Ele gritou se abaixando para pegar o taco. Selena se colocou na frente de Demi. – Mas logo meus problemas deixaram de existir, junto com vocês. – E com apenas uma mão segurando o taco ele tentou acertá-la, na primeira vez Selena foi rápida o bastante para conseguir desviar, mas não na segunda. Ela berrou de dor segurando a mão esquerda a dor que sentiu era tanta que não conseguia raciocinar direito e como não conseguia enxergar direito devido as lágrimas que corriam involuntariamente de seus olhos, fez a única coisa que julgou correta e se deitou em cima de Demi que continuava inconsciente e com a mão boa segurou a mão da namorada e fechou os olhos esperando a próxima não veio.  
>ㅤ- Se afaste da minha filha. – Brian estava parado na porta do quarto olhando furiosamente para Patrick e em suas mãos uma arma.<p>

ㅤ- Ela não é sua filha. – Patrick debochou apesar da arma apontada para si. Brian destravou a arma e continuou olhando Patrick. – Ok, não precisa ficar nervoso. – E deixou o taco no chão se afastando das duas meninas e colocando as mãos na cabeça.  
>ㅤ- Selena, tira a Demi daqui e chama a polícia. – Brian mandou ainda sem tirar os olhos do outro homem.<br>Selena se levantou e apesar da tontura conseguiu se equilibrar ignorando a dor da mão esquerda e colocou os braços ao redor de Demi, a puxando para fora do quarto. No corredor ela percebeu que não poderia descer as escadas e resolveu por entrar no escritório que era a algumas portas a direita. Deixou Demi deitada no chão, fechou a porta e saiu à procura do telefone no escritório, enquanto explicava o que tinha acontecido para uma mulher do outro lado da linha deu uma olhada na própria mão, definitivamente estava quebrada, seu pulso inchado e roxo indicava que também não estava em bom estado e apesar da dor ser enorme não tinha mais nenhum ferimento visível alem do corte no supercílio que voltou a abrir. Demi só tinha uma ferida na cabeça e mesmo estando desacordada, respirava normalmente. Selena desligou o telefone e antes que pudesse se deitar ouviu um barulho de tiro vindo de seu quarto. Por mais que não gostasse do padrasto, ele tinha acabado de salva-las e Selena não queria que nada acontecesse com ele. Sentiu medo e olhou ao redor procurando algo para se defender quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Respirou mais aliviada quando viu a cabeça de Brian aparecer no vão da porta, ele entrou e colocou a arma na mesinha do telefone e depois foi até Selena.

ㅤ- Você esta machucada? – Ele perguntou e ela estendeu a mão sem falar nada.  
>ㅤ- Ela só esta quebrada. – Brian disse. – Vai ficar tudo bem.<br>ㅤ- Por que você nos ajudou? – Selena perguntou em um sussurro.  
>ㅤ- Nós vamos conversar melhor no hospital, ok? Agora deita lá com a Demi e descansa até a policia chegar. – Ele respondeu colocando delicadamente a mão no ombro de Selena. – Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com vocês. - Selena balançou a cabeça e devagar se deitou ao lado de Demi, apagando logo em seguida.<p> 


	10. I Can Hear You

**Capitulo 9 – I Can Hear You**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Flashback**

ㅤ_- Oi. – Uma menina com traços mexicanos se aproximou de outra menina encostada na parede.  
><em>ㅤ_- Oi. – A outra menina ofereceu um sorriso e desencostou da parede. Ambas tinham por volta de sete anos. – Meu nome é Demi.  
><em>ㅤ_- Meu nome é Selena. – Selena estendeu um dos livros que estava segurando junto com uma caixa com giz de cera. – Quer me ajudar a pintar?  
><em>ㅤ_- Claro. – Demi abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se é que isso era possível e Selena teve certeza que aquele era um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ela já tinha visto._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Fim do Flashback**

ㅤSelena abriu os olhos e demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a luz, assim que conseguiu parar de piscar deu uma olhada onde estava. Ela nunca gostou muito de hospitais, porque esses lugares a lembravam de agulhas que eram uma coisa que ela realmente odiava e o fato de que nesse momento ela podia ver uma agulha enfiava na parte de dentro de seu cotovelo, não ajudava em nada que ela permanecesse calma. Selena parou por um momento e respirou fundo. Tentou se sentar, mas seu corpo reclamou ao menor movimento. Não se esqueceu do que tinha acontecido, as imagens ainda estavam bem vivas em sua mente e mesmo se por um segundo se esquecesse, era só olhar o gesso que ia da palma de sua mão esquerda ate antes do cotovelo. Desistiu de se levantar e resolveu observar melhor o quarto de hospital. Paredes e móveis brancos com alguns detalhes em azul claro, do lado esquerdo de sua cama se encontrava uma poltrona branca e dois armários sendo que um ficava no canto mais afastado do quarto e outro perto da cama. Do lado oposto a cama tinha uma porta que estava entreaberta que Selena acreditou ser do banheiro já que ela conseguia ver o pedaço de uma pia. A coisa mais interessante do quarto era uma cortina que impedia Selena de ver a outra metade do quarto e se a cortina estava fechada era porque tinha alguém com ela e a única pessoa que ela conseguiu pensar foi Demi.  
>ㅤA última vez que viu a namorada não era uma lembrança que ela gostaria de guardar.<br>ㅤSelena ouviu uma porta sendo aberta cuidadosamente do outro lado do quarto e alguns segundos depois um médico apareceu ao lado da cortina.  
>ㅤ- Bom dia , como se sente? – Ele aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta com alguns fios brancos no meio do cabelo castanho e curto. De alguma forma ele a lembrava de David DeLuise ou era apenas a medicação falando mais alto. – Eu sou o Doutor Mason.<p>

ㅤ- Dolorida. – Selena respondeu e depois teve que tossir para limpar um pouco a voz.  
>ㅤ- É normal depois do que aconteceu, ainda irá se sentir assim durante alguns dias. Alguma tontura ou dor de cabeça muito forte? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma prancheta que estava presa ao pé da cama de Selena e lendo alguma coisa nela.<br>ㅤ- Não. – Selena observou que ele escrevia algo na prancheta. – Ta tudo bem comigo?  
>ㅤ- Uma mão quebrada, um pulso deslocado. – Ele segurou a prancheta com uma das mãos e com a outra foi indicando com o dedo conforme falava. – Dois pontos aqui. – Indicou o seu supercílio esquerdo. – E três aqui. – Mostrou uma parte de trás da cabeça de Selena que ela nem se lembrava de ter machucado. – Mas de resto só precisa descansar. – Ele colocou a prancheta no lugar e foi andando em direção a cortina. Selena se posicionou o melhor que pôde na cama para conseguir dar uma boa olhada em Demi, mas tudo que ela encontrou quando Doutor Mason empurrou a cortina foi uma poltrona, dois armários e a porta do quarto. Nenhuma cama, nenhuma Demi.<br>ㅤ- A Demi esta bem? – Selena perguntou preocupada, tentando se sentar. Doutor Mason foi até ela e depois de apertar alguns botões ao lado da cama e ajudá-la, conseguiu se sentar sem sentir nenhuma dor.  
>ㅤ- A Srta. Lovato está bem, estável. – Ele explicou. – Alguns pontos na cabeça e uma concussão, mas está tudo bem. – Ele observou que Selena ainda olhava o espaço vazio do quarto. – Ela acordou há uma meia hora. – Selena voltou a encará-lo. – Estava muito agitada e quando tentamos fazer com que se acalmasse ela teve algumas complicações e nós precisamos colocá-la em um monitor cardíaco e levá-la para outro quarto.<br>ㅤ- Como assim? – Selena perguntou mais preocupada ainda.

ㅤ- Não precisa ficar preocupada, esse tipo de coisa é normal depois de tudo que ela passou. Nós só estamos tomando todas as medidas possíveis para que vocês saiam daqui em perfeita saúde, até porque se acontecer qualquer coisa minúscula com vocês eu sei que milhões de fãs irão querer me matar. – Ele deu risada e Selena o acompanhou. – Na verdade eu não vejo problema nenhum em trazê-la de volta agora que você acordou. – Doutor Mason saiu andando para fora do quarto e alguns minutos depois voltou com um sorriso no rosto. – Tentem não ficar muito agitadas, ok? As duas precisam descansar.

ㅤSelena concordou com um aceno da cabeça e ouviu barulhos no corredor, a primeira coisa a aparecer na porta foi uma enfermeira empurrando um pequeno monitor que ficava fazendo ''beep-beep'' e puxando a cabeceira de uma cama, com a ajuda de outro enfermeiro eles colocaram a cama no lugar e após se certificarem que tudo estava no lugar, deixaram o quarto.  
>ㅤ- Não preciso nem falar mais nada. – Doutor Mason disse olhando de Selena para Demi que estava deitada de olhos fechados, tinha um curativo na cabeça e além da intravenosa no braço esquerdo tinha alguns fios saindo de dentro da roupa do hospital e se conectando ao monitor cardíaco. Doutor Mason se despediu com um aceno e saiu, deixando as duas a sós.<br>ㅤ- Demi? – Selena chamou em um sussurro, mas que foi suficiente para que Demi abrisse os olhos.  
>ㅤ- Lena? – Ela virou devagar a cabeça em direção a Selena e quando viu a namorada, abriu um sorriso enorme. – Você esta bem?<br>ㅤ- Sim e você? – Selena disse também sorrindo abertamente.  
>ㅤ- Podia estar melhor sem essa coisa. – Ela respondeu indicando o monitor que continuava a fazer um barulhinho conforme os batimentos do coração de Demi.<p>

ㅤ- Eu gosto de ouvir esse barulho, quer dizer que você esta do meu lado. – Selena disse, fazendo com o que o sorriso de Demi diminuísse com o significado da frase.  
>ㅤ- Eu sinto muito Selena. – Demi começou a mexer na coberta com a ponta dos dedos e desviou o olhar de Selena.<br>ㅤ- Não fala isso, não foi culpa sua. – Selena disse querendo se levantar e abraçá-la.  
>ㅤ- Ele é meu pai, então de alguma forma a culpa é minha também. – Demi ainda não conseguia levantar o olhar e Selena agradeceu por isso, porque estava estampada na cara dela a memória do tiro de dentro de seu quarto e ela não sabia se Patrick ainda estava vivo.<br>ㅤ- Olha, vamos conversar sobre isso em um momento que eu possa te abraçar. – Selena disse com uma voz firme. – Porque senão eu vou arrancar isso do meu braço e ir deitar com você. – Indicou a própria intravenosa no braço direito.  
>ㅤ- Tudo bem, eu posso esperar. – Demi voltou a sorrir porque ela sabia que Selena era capaz de fazer aquilo, ainda mais depois dela ter salvado sua vida.<p>

* * *

><p>ㅤ- Sério Lena, quantos litros de água você bebeu? – Demi perguntou brincando com a namorada.<br>ㅤ- Cala a boca Demetria. – Selena respondeu de dentro do banheiro. Alguns segundos depois Selena saiu de lá sendo apoiada por Dallas que estava rindo da briguinha das duas. – Pelo menos eu posso sair da cama.

ㅤDemi resolver ficar calada depois dessa. Selena tinha sido liberada para andar pelo quarto já que estava sem a intravenosa e Demi ainda estava confinada na cama, segundo Doutor Mason em pouco tempo um enfermeiro iria chegar e tirar Demi do monitor a deixando mais confortável. Dallas estava com elas há quase uma hora e já estava indo embora.  
>ㅤ- Vem, vamos voltar pra cama. – Dallas disse segurando na cintura de Selena, mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhum problema para caminhar depois do que aconteceu todos estavam extra cuidadosos com o casal.<br>ㅤ- Espera, quero fazer uma coisa antes. – Selena sussurrou para que só Dallas escutasse. – Ô Demi...já te disse que gostei desse monitor? – E indicou o monitor cardíaco que permanecia do lado esquerdo da cama de Demi.

ㅤ- Já, porque você sabe que eu estou do seu lado. – Demi respondeu tentando imitar a voz de Selena, o que a deixou ainda mais animada com a conversa.  
>ㅤ-Tem outro motivo. – Selena disse soltando o braço de Dallas de si própria e caminhando para mais perto da cama de Demi com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.<p>

ㅤ- Qual? – Demi perguntou olhando desconfiada para a namorada.  
>ㅤ- Porque eu posso saber exatamente como você se sente quando eu faço isso. – Com a mão direita, já que a esquerda estava engessada e presa por uma tira em seu pescoço, ela levantou lentamente a ponta da camisola do hospital fazendo com que sua coxa direita ficasse exposta, ela continuou puxando até que quando estava prestes a mostrar a ponta da calcinha, o monitor cardíaco começou a soltar barulhos muito mais rápidos indicando que os batimentos do coração de Demi estavam acelerados. Selena soltou a camisola cobrindo a coxa novamente enquanto ela e Dallas gargalhavam de Demi que tinha ficado vermelha e tampado o rosto com ambas as mãos.<br>ㅤ- Eu odeio essa coisa.


	11. Explanations and Apologies

**Capítulo 10 – Explanations and Apologies**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Dallas<strong>

ㅤMáquinas de café deveriam ser mais fáceis de usar. Principalmente as que ficam em hospitais. Se alguém estiver morrendo e seu ultimo desejo for tomar uma xícara de café é capaz que ela morra, ressuscite e o café ainda esteja sendo coado. Sério.  
>ㅤ- Está plantando o pé de café? – Mamãe perguntou chegando ao corredor.<br>ㅤ- Aposto que seria mais rápido, estou quase desistindo. – Respondi de braços cruzados. Faz dez minutos que estou tentando tomar uma xícara de café e a maquina que fica no corredor do quarto das meninas simplesmente não funciona direito, ela deve ter algo contra mim, só pode. – A Mandy e o Brian já chegaram?  
>ㅤ- Ela acabou de me ligar, estão no estacionamento. – Mamãe respondeu parando ao meu lado. – Tem paparazzis em todo lugar, os executivos já me ligaram e a história que vai vazar é que a Selena estava com o Brian na casa e dois assaltantes entraram.<br>ㅤ- Espera, porque dois? E onde a Demi entra nessa história? – Perguntei.  
>ㅤ- Acho que nós temos muita sorte porque aparentemente, os fotógrafos só conseguiram uma foto clara da Selena na ambulância e nenhuma da Demi. - Mamãe se aproximou, como se fosse me contar um segredo. – Demi vai ter que agir como se ela não estivesse na casa da Selena pra não plantar dúvidas nas cabeças das pessoas, mas como nossa sorte não é tão grande assim, eles têm foto de três macas saindo da casa: Selena e nesse caso os outros dois assaltantes, um vivo e o outro morto. – Mamãe segurou minhas mãos e me fez encará-la. – Se você quiser conversar sobre isso eu estou aqui, ok?<p>

ㅤ- Mãe... – Pela cara dela o ''Mãe'' não passou despercebido. Tanto eu quanto Demi e Maddie sempre a chamamos de Mamãe, só usamos o ''Mãe'' quando o assunto é sério e desagradável. – No momento a Demi precisa mais da gente do que eu de ter essa conversa. – Peguei o café da máquina, depois de séculos de espera, e segurando a mão dela fomos para o quarto das meninas. Passamos pelo segurança que tinha sido contratado para não deixar nenhum paparazzi disfarçado entrar e entramos no quarto.  
>ㅤSelena estava dormindo virada para a porta com a mão esquerda em uma tipóia branca, o cabelo liso jogado no rosto e no travesseiro lhe davam um ar angelical apesar dos machucados no rosto. Minha irmã realmente soube escolher.<br>ㅤ- Falem baixo que a Lena acabou de dormir. – Demi sussurrou da cama. Já tinham tirado o monitor cardíaco, mas ela continuava com a intravenosa.  
>ㅤ- Como você esta se sentindo, meu amor? – Mamãe perguntou se aproximando de cama e segurando seu queixo.<br>ㅤ- Ótima. – Demi respondeu se sentando na cama.  
>ㅤ- Devagar aí. – Eu disse quase derrubando o café.<br>ㅤ- Relaxa Dallas, está tudo bem. – Ela deu um sorriso e eu pude perceber que sua aparência estava bem melhor agora, antes ela estava tão branca que eu não saberia dizer onde acabava a cama e começava a Demi, agora ela já estava ate sorrindo de novo. – Quando nós podemos ir embora?  
>ㅤ- Eu queria te levar pra casa hoje, mas o médico pediu que vocês ficassem mais uma noite aqui pra ter certeza de que esta tudo bem. – Mamãe respondeu passando a mão entre os fios pretos de seu cabelo e sorrindo como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.<br>ㅤAndei até a cadeira ao lado da cama e me sentei para beber meu café e observar a interação mãe e filha. Agora estava tudo calmo ao contrário de ontem quando eu não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido com a minha irmã. Nunca fiquei tão preocupada na vida.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Flashback**

ㅤ_- Pede pizza, por favor? – Eu estava praticamente no chão implorando de joelhos.  
><em>ㅤ_- Eu não vejo motivo de porque eu não posso cozinhar. – Mamãe disse encostada na bancada. Eddie foi levar Maddie na casa da avó e como a viagem era longa iria passar a noite lá, Demi estava na Selena fazendo coisas que eu prefiro não imaginar e com isso eu fiquei em casa com a minha mãe para o jantar.  
><em>ㅤ_- O resto da família não esta aqui. – Admito que foi um motivo ruim, mas eu estava desesperada.  
><em>ㅤ_- E qual é o problema com isso?  
><em>ㅤ_- Bom... – E eu não quero sofrer sozinha, completei na minha cabeça. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma boa desculpa, o telefone tocou.  
><em>ㅤ_- Salva pelo telefone. – Mamãe saiu rindo em direção a sala para atender. _

ㅤ_Enquanto isso fui inspecionar a geladeira em busca do jantar. – DALLAS! – Mamãe gritou, me assustei e acabei derrubando a lasanha congelada.  
><em>ㅤ_- Poxa Mãe... – Reclamei e me abaixei para pegar a comida quando ela apareceu na porta da cozinha, estava pálida e ainda tinha o telefone em mãos. – O que aconteceu? Quem era?  
><em>ㅤ_- Pega o casaco e me encontra na garagem. – E saiu para a garagem pegando a bolsa no caminho._

ㅤ_Sem saber o que tinha acontecido, corri para o meu quarto na busca pelo casaco e um par de tênis. Fui até a garagem e encontrei Mamãe já sentada no banco do passageiro da Mercedes, o que era estranho já que o carro dela estava lá e mesmo assim ela entrou no carro da Demi. Entrei no carro e coloquei o cinto e peguei a chave no porta-luvas, dei a partida e depois de abrir o portão com o controle saímos para a rua, tudo isso em silêncio.  
><em>ㅤ_- Quem ligou? – Finalmente perguntei.  
><em>ㅤ_- Mandy.  
><em>ㅤ_- O que aconteceu? – Mamãe começou a chorar e como toda filha, meu coração ficou apertado com a cena, tirei uma das mãos do volante e segurei uma de suas mãos, percebi que tínhamos chegado ao primeiro farol. – Aonde vamos?  
><em>ㅤ_- Hospital Central. – Ela respondeu ainda chorando e foi a minha vez de ter alguma reação. Minha mente fez um ''clique'' e juntou as informações: Mandy ligando, a escolha pela Mercedes, Mamãe chorando e Hospital Central. _ㅤ_– __Mãe, a Demi está bem? – E quando ela chorou ainda mais eu tive certeza que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com a minha irmãzinha._

ㅤㅤㅤ**Fim do Flashback**

ㅤ- Dianna! – Mandy abriu a porta do quarto com Brian logo atrás dela.  
>ㅤ- Olá Mandy. – Mamãe soltou a mão de Demi para cumprimentar fechou a porta, passou reto por todas e se sentou ao lado da cama de Selena.<br>ㅤ- Como você está,Demi? – Mandy perguntou se aproximando da cama.  
>ㅤ- Muito melhor Mandy, obrigada. – Demi educadamente respondeu.<p>

ㅤMandy sorriu e depois de um pequeno aceno na minha direção ela foi até a cama de Selena.  
>ㅤ- Lena, meu amor. – Mandy se sentou ao lado de Selena na cama e colocou a mão em suas costas tentando acordá-la, depois de algumas tentativas Selena abriu os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa, Mandy segurou embaixo de seus braços e a levantou até que estivesse sentada na cama. Selena,ainda meio sonolenta, se encostou no ombro da mãe e continuou a dormir. – Selena, acorda. – Mandy chamou baixinho.<br>ㅤBrian cansado de olhar a cena, se levantou e foi até as duas.  
>ㅤ- Selena, acorda. – Ele colocou a mão firmemente no ombro dela e a chamou, quando viu que ela apenas se aconchegou mais ainda na mãe ele colocou pressão no aperto em seu ombro. Demi começou a se mexer em sua cama, desconfortável com o padrasto da namorada. Me levantei e fui até a cama dela, coloquei uma mão em sua perna para evitar que ela se levantasse, coisa que eu sei que ela faria a qualquer minuto. – Selena! – Brian voltou a chamar com a voz mais alta ainda.<br>ㅤ- O quê? – Ela abriu os olhos assustada e quando viu o padrasto, arregalou ainda mais os olhos e tentou se soltar dela. Quando viu que a pressão da mão de Brian não diminuiu, ela se desesperou.

ㅤ- Selena acalme-se. – Mandy segurou o rosto de Selena com uma mão e colocou a outra ao redor de sua cintura. – Brian, por favor. – Ela deu uma olhada para o marido que o fez soltar Selena no mesmo segundo.  
>ㅤ- Você também. – Sussurrei para Demi que estava a ponto de pular do pescoço de Brian. O clima ficou tenso no quarto, pelo canto do olho eu vi que Mamãe estava de braços cruzados, claramente irritada pelo modo que Brian tratou sua ''filha''. Mandy continuava segurando Selena que ainda estava se acalmando do susto. Ficou óbvio que eu era a única com condições de começar uma conversa no quarto. – Brian?<br>ㅤ- O quê? – Admito que não foi uma maneira muito inteligente de amenizar o clima, mas já que eu comecei vou até o fim.  
>ㅤ- Eu só queria agradecer por ter salvo a vida da minha irmã – Não sei se era meu dever agradecer por ele ter salvo a vida da própria enteada, mas... – e da Selena.<br>ㅤ- Não precisa agradecer. – Brian parecia desconfortável na cadeira e depois que ninguém falou mais nada, ele resolveu continuar. – Eu tinha saído com alguns amigos e como queria ver um jogo na TV fui embora mais cedo, quando entrei em casa ouvi a voz da Selena junto com a voz de um homem no quarto.

ㅤ– Nesse ponto da história ele tinha quatro pares de olhos fixos em sua direção. – Fui até a garagem e peguei a minha arma. – Selena se virou e me encarou. Eu sabia o que era queria dizer, já que tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes, Demi não sabia que nosso pai tinha morrido. Me sentei mais perto dela e a abracei incerta sobre como ela iria receber a notícia. – Subi devagar as escadas e parei ao lado da porta do quarto, a ouvi gritar de dor e entrei. Encontrei um homem com um taco apontado para as duas, nós discutimos e consegui tirar as meninas de lá, quando estávamos sozinhos no quarto ele tentou ir pra cima de mim e eu atirei. – Ele olhou em nossa direção. – Eu sinto muito, fiz o que achei melhor.

ㅤ- Não sinta, você agiu certo. – Mamãe respondeu com uma mão no meu ombro e outra em Demi.  
>ㅤ- Você está bem? – Perguntei em forma de sussurro para a minha irmã, ela não tinha falado uma palavra desde o começo da explicação, seu olhar estava fixo nas próprias mãos e ela tinha voltado a ficar pálida. Apertei um pouco seus ombros para chamar sua atenção.<br>ㅤ- Claro. – Ela levantou o olhar para mim e com o canto do olho eu vi que todos estavam observando nossa conversa, principalmente Selena. – Ele mereceu. – Seu olhar mudou passando de indiferença para uma coisa que eu nunca vi em seus olhos: Ódio.  
>ㅤ- Eu queria aproveitar a chance... – Brian chamou a nossa atenção e Demi perdeu rapidamente o olhar de ódio, dando lugar a um mais calmo. – Para me desculpar com vocês duas. – E encarou Selena e Demi. – Principalmente você, Selena. Quando você nos contou sobre a sua relação com a Demi eu não pensei direito e acabei agindo por impulso. Achei que fosse coisa de criança ou uma fase e que iria apenas destruir a carreira que nós lutamos tanto pra você conseguir, mas a forma que você se colocou na frente de Demi para protegê-la mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida, me fez perceber que isso que vocês têm não é só uma fase. – Eu não sabia das coisas que tinham acontecido, mas só de ouvir que Selena fez de tudo para proteger minha irmã, já encheu meu peito de carinho pela garota sentada na cama ao lado, nos braços da mãe. Pela forma que Demi se comportou, acredito que ela também não sabia dessa parte da história. – Eu me arrependo de ter falado às coisas que falei e principalmente de ter te batido. – Ele continuava a encarar Selena. ㅤ– Não posso pedir que você me perdoe, eu só precisava pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento.<p>

ㅤSelena fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Ela saiu dos braços da mãe, tirou a coberta de cima de suas pernas e se sentou na beirada da cama, ganhando equilíbrio para depois se levantar e andar o curto espaço até Brian, sentou em seu colo e abraçá-lo colocando o rosto em seu pescoço e fechando os olhos.

ㅤ- Minha namorada é tão linda. – Demi disse em um sussurro para mim, mas como o quarto estava em silêncio foi como se ela tivesse gritado. Imediatamente ela ficou vermelha e eu comecei a rir, Mamãe, Mandy e Brian me acompanharam, até Selena, mesmo vermelha, se juntou nós.  
>ㅤ- Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta. – Mamãe disse e logo depois perguntou. – Da onde você tirou uma arma?<br>ㅤ- Bom... – Brian começou ajustando Selena em seu colo para que ela ficasse mais confortável. – Eu sempre gostei de armas e quando fiz um treinamento para entrar na policia gostei da sensação de segurança que a arma me passou, acabei não entrando para a policia, alguns anos depois resolvi tirar licença para portar armas e proteger minhas garotas. – Selena soltou uma risadinha e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Brian.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_*Batidas na porta *_

ㅤ-Quem será? – Mamãe disse e depois abriu brevemente a porta. – Olá meninos, podem entrar.

Mamãe abriu a porta, dando passagem aos irmãos mais novos dos Jonas Brothers. Joe estava vestido de forma simples: allstar branco, calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, no rosto um wayfarer de armação branca e lente transparente. Nick por outro lado, usava um sapato social, calça jeans com cinto e camisa azul por dentro da calça, como se estivesse saindo de algum lugar importante. Uma coisa eles tinham em comum: cada um tinha uma rosa branca, sem espinhos, nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.  
>ㅤ- Oi. – Joe disse timidamente, se aproximou de Demi assim que eu a soltei, e beijou em seu rosto colocando a rosa em suas mãos. – Você está bem?<br>ㅤ- Estou, obrigada pela flor. – Demi agradeceu e depois o puxou para um abraço. Do outro lado do quarto Nick fazia a mesma coisa com Selena, mas ela não parecia tão receptiva quanto Demi. – Nossa Nick, vai para algum lugar chique? – Brincou.  
>ㅤ- Eu estava dando entrevista sobre você. – Ele respondeu olhando para Selena que segurava a rosa com a mão direita. – Nada muito sério, apenas se eu sabia o que tinha acontecido e como você estava.<br>ㅤ- E eu estou vestido assim, porque minha namorada não esta envolvida em nada, apenas esta aqui visitando e mostrando apoio a melhor amiga. – Joe brincou. – Palavras do Rato. – Ele deu risada e todo mundo o acompanhou, tentando evitar pensar sobre o significado de suas palavras.


	12. You had yours fears I was fine

**Capítulo 11 – You Had Yours Fears I Was Fine.**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤ- Mãe, vamos logo! – Selena gritou do pé da escada da casa dos Gomez. Ela se virou para o corredor e foi até o espelho, arrumando o cabelo pela quarta vez em menos de três minutos, aproveitou para conferir a roupa: uma babylook branca, calça jeans skinny preta e uma bota também preta; poucos acessórios, apenas o básico como algumas pulseiras no braço direito (Já que o esquerdo ainda estava na tipóia. Nos primeiros dias após o ''acidente'' ela não quis usar a tipóia e vivia esquecendo que a mão estava machucada e consequentemente a movimentando, depois de alguns dias sentindo dor ela resolver voltar a usar a tipóia e parar de mexer a mão), um colar prateado e brincos. Maquiagem leve e usava seu cabelo enrolado hoje. De forma geral Selena estava simples, porém elegante.

ㅤ- Não sei o motivo da pressa. – Mandy disse descendo as escadas.

ㅤ- Eu quero ver a Demi. – Selena respondeu.

ㅤ- Você a viu há três dias. – Mandy retrucou cruzando os braços e parando na frente da filha no corredor.

ㅤApós terem sido liberadas do hospital na segunda de manha tanto Demi quanto Selena ganharam alguns dias de folga para descansarem, mas o tempo não foi o mesmo. Selena ganhou duas semanas porque ela estava claramente, de acordo com varias revistas de fofocas, ''traumatizada ao ponto de não conseguir sair de casa'' o que era mentira. Nos primeiros dias ela não permaneceu em casa porque estava traumatizada e sim porque Demi estava com ela. O problema é que como Demi não estava envolvida no ''acidente'', de acordo com todas as reportagens, ela só pode tirar três dias de folga e depois teve que voltar aos sets. Selena se mostrou contra a volta tão cedo de Demi, mas a namorada a garantiu que os dias em que estava no set, ela não precisaria fazer muito coisa a não ser ensaiar algumas falas e provar os figurinos.

ㅤ- Eu sei, mas a Dallas me ligou e disse que a Demi anda tendo dores de cabeça e que algumas noites ela tem até pesadelos. Ela não me conta nada disso, só fica falando que está bem quando é obvio que ela não está. – Selena argumentou de forma muito rápida, quase tropeçando nas próprias palavras.

ㅤ- Ei, devagar. – Mandy segurou o braço direito de Selena. – Vamos conversar o Brian ainda esta se arrumando. – Ela completou quando viu a cara de protesto da filha. Mandy guiou Selena até a mesa da cozinha e quando elas se sentaram Mandy soltou a filha e colocou as mãos na mesa. – O que você e a Demi passaram foi uma experiência traumática, mas você tem que entender que pra ela foi tão ruim quanto foi pra você ou até pior.

ㅤ- Como? – Selena perguntou.

ㅤ- Pensa dessa forma, eu sei que pra você foi difícil porque você viu a Demi ser machucada e não pode fazer nada pra impedir, mas pra a Demi estava tudo bem e de repente o pai biológico aparece e ela não sabe se você esta viva e ele começa a espancá-la sem nenhum motivo. Então ela acorda no hospital e tem que fingir que nada aconteceu. – Mandy colocou as mãos em cima da mão de Selena que estava em seu colo. – Isso sem contar o fato da morte do pai, eu sei que o Patrick não se encaixava na categoria de pai, mas ainda assim sem ele, ela não existiria. – Mandy sorriu e coçou a parte de trás do pescoço. – Estou desviando do assunto. A questão é: Não que o que você passou seja inferior ao que ela passou, mas todas as pessoas têm formas diferentes de lidar com isso. Você por exemplo, nós tivemos que transformar o escritório no seu quarto e não adianta dar a desculpa de que foi só foi seu verdadeiro quarto estava sendo limpo.

ㅤ- É você tem razão. – Selena disse deitando a cabeça na mesa. – Eu só sinto que posso perdê-la a qualquer momento.

ㅤ- E eu tenho certeza que a Demi sente a mesma coisa sobre você. – Mandy disse se levantando e fazendo com que Selena a acompanhasse. – Como é que eles dizem mesmo? – Mandy murmurou como se tentasse lembrar-se de algo. – Ah! Dê tempo ao tempo. – Sorriu e abraçou Selena carinhosamente. – Selena deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe e Mandy passou a mão pelos cabelos da cabelos da filha. Ficaram nessa posição até ouvirem passos pesados de alguém descendo as escadas.

ㅤ- Vamos? - Brian perguntou sorrindo e de braços abertos, como se convidasse as duas a acompanhá-lo. Selena e Mandy se soltaram e sorrindo andaram ate o carro.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>Casa da família LovatoDe La Garza**

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Barulho de campainha_

ㅤ- Eu atendo! – Madison gritou se levantando do sofá e correndo em direção a porta.

ㅤ- Cuidado meu amor. – Dianna disse colocando a cabeça pra fora da cozinha, onde ela e Eddie preparavam o jantar e arrumavam a mesa.

ㅤ- Selena! – Madison continuou a gritar e fechou os braços ao redor da cintura da atriz.

ㅤ- Oi Maddie. – Selena riu abraçando a menina e a puxando para dar passagem para sua mãe e o padrasto. Depois que Mandy fechou a porta e ela e Brian foram até a cozinha, Selena se soltou do abraço de Madison e perguntou. – Cadê a Demi? – O que Selena não esperava é que com a resposta viesse também a mudança nas feições da garotinha.

ㅤ- No quarto. – Madison olhava para Selena como se quisesse passar muito mais do que direções e Selena percebeu que mesmo Madison sendo vários anos mais nova, ela entendia o que estava acontecendo.

ㅤSelena sorriu para Madison, como forma de agradecimento e subiu as escadas. Ouviu música saindo do quarto de Dallas, pensou em bater na porta, mas resolveu seguir em frente atrás da namorada. Quando chegou à porta do quarto de Demi ouviu música também, mas essa era diferente não parecia musica de radio ou de algum aparelho, a musica estava sendo _tocada_. Escutou a voz de Demi murmurando alguma coisa enquanto tocava uma suave melodia no violão. Aproximou-se e encostando a orelha na porta tentou entender a letra.

ㅤ- _You had yours fears I was fine_... – Ela ficou quieta por um tempo e depois voltou a tocar como se estivesse tentando encaixar uma melodia a letra.

ㅤSelena bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar o chamado de Demi. Ela observou que quase todas as roupas de Demi estavam na cama no chão ou pendurado nos poucos móveis do quarto e no meio de todas as roupas, mais especificamente sentada na cama, estava Demi.

ㅤ- Oi. – Ela disse passando a mão nas cordas do violão distraidamente.

ㅤ- Oi, eu ouvi você tocando. – Selena disse arrumando a franja com a mão.

ㅤ- Música nova, mas ainda não está pronta. – Ela sorriu e jogou algumas roupas no chão abrindo espaço para que Selena pudesse se sentar.

ㅤ- Quando terminar eu quero ouvir. – Selena correspondeu ao sorriso de Demi e se sentou ao seu lado. Demi colocou o violão na cama e balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente respondendo ao pedido. – Você esta bem? Como está a cabeça?

ㅤ- Depois de amanha eu vou tirar os pontos. – Demi respondeu mexendo no cabelo e mostrando o curativo quase imperceptível a Selena. – E a sua mão?

ㅤ- Eles querem que eu faça fisioterapia quando tirar o gesso. – Selena respondeu. Elas ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio até que Selena suspirou e colocou a mão direita no ombro de Demi. – Isso está muito estranho, vem aqui. – E puxou Demi até que seus lábios se tocaram de forma suave.

ㅤ- Eu senti falta disso. – Demi soltou uma risada assim que elas se separaram em busca de ar, colocou a mão direita no queixo de Selena e passou a ponta do dedão em seu lábio inferior.

ㅤ- Só disso? – Selena perguntou com a mão na coxa de Demi.

ㅤ- Claro que não. – Demi sorriu. – Dele também. – E passou a ponta do dedo pelo outro lábio.

ㅤ- Então quer dizer que eu sou apenas um objeto de prazer pra você, Lovato? – Ela perguntou se fazendo de ofendida e tirando a mão da coxa de Demi.

ㅤ- Você sabe que é muito mais do que isso. – Demi respondeu puxando a mão de Selena de volta a sua perna e colocando suas próprias mãos na parte de trás do pescoço da namorada. – Eu te amo.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Selena disse baixinho e se inclinando para outro beijo.

ㅤ- DEMI! – Dallas entrou correndo no quarto e parou diante da cena se esquecendo do porque entrou gritando. – Tenho a leve impressão de que toda vez eu interrompo vocês.

ㅤ- Só a impressão? – Demi fez uma pergunta retórica e olhou brava para a irmã mais velha. – O que você quer?

ㅤ- O Nick esta chegando! – Dallas respondeu e começou a bater palmas como se não conseguisse se conter de emoção.

ㅤ- Nick? – Selena perguntou se levantando assustada e olhando para Dallas.

ㅤ- Não esse Nick, baby. – Demi abraçou Selena por trás, colocando o queixo em seu ombro. – Esse Nick é o novo namorado da Dallas, o misterioso Nick.

ㅤ- Misterioso? – Selena perguntou rindo da empolgação da cunhada.

ㅤ- Ninguém nunca viu a cara dele. – Demi respondeu. – Só sabemos que o nome dele é Nick.

ㅤ- Por quê? – Selena perguntou olhando entre as duas irmãs.

ㅤ- Porque as minhas queridas irmãs mais novas sempre dão um jeito de espantar meus namorados antes mesmo da mamãe conhecê-los. – Dallas respondeu encarando Demi que se encolheu atrás de Selena.

ㅤ- Vamos descer para conhecê-lo então. – Selena sugeriu vendo que a coisa não estava boa para a namorada. Puxou Demi e Dallas pra fora do quarto em direção a escada.

ㅤ- Espera. – Dallas abriu os braços e arregalou os olhos. – Tive uma idéia!

ㅤ- Rápido, corre. – Demi sussurrou no ouvido de Selena que não conseguiu conter o riso.

ㅤ- Nem se atreva, irmãzinha. – Dallas lhe lançou um olhar assassino e o casal segurou ate a respiração. – Você me deve e dessa vez eu prometo que você não vai se machucar.

ㅤ- Da ultima vez que você disse isso, Mamãe teve que me levar pro hospital pra tirarem o prego enfiado na minha perna. – Demi respondeu se soltando de Selena e parando na frente de Dallas com as mãos na cintura.

ㅤ- A culpa não é minha se você não apertou o freio do carrinho. – Dallas disse evitando olhar nos olhos da irmã.

ㅤ- Você construiu o carrinho sem freio! – Demi gritou.

ㅤ- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dianna apareceu na escada olhando a discussão das duas.

ㅤ- Nada Mamãe. – As duas irmãs responderam em uníssono.

ㅤ- Selena? – Dianna perguntou tentando descobrir a verdade.

ㅤ- Nada mesmo. – Selena respondeu sob o olhar assassino das irmãs Lovato.

ㅤ- Acho bom, se comportem. – Dianna disse e continuou o caminho até seu quarto.

ㅤ- O que esta acontecendo hoje com vocês duas? – Selena perguntou baixinho para que Dianna não ouvisse. – Eu nunca vi vocês discutindo por tantas coisas bestas assim. – As duas irmãs cruzaram os braços e olharam Selena como se estivessem levando uma bronca da mãe.

ㅤ- Nada. – Demi respondeu e se aproximou de Selena. – Tira essa cara porque você lembra minha mãe e eu não beijo minha mãe assim. – Sorriu de forma maliciosa e puxou Selena para um beijo. Dallas fingiu uma tosse para que as duas notassem que não estavam sozinhas no corredor. – Desculpa, fala a sua idéia. – Demi disse abraçando Selena.

ㅤ- Você vai abrir a porta pra ele e quando ele perguntar por mim e você me chamar, eu vou descer as escadas como naqueles filmes. – Dallas parou em uma pose digna de estrelas de Hollywood. Demi e Selena não conseguiram segurar o riso e só pararam quando Dallas cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o casal.

ㅤ- Eu faço. – Demi concordou. – Mas só pra poder tirar sarro disso depois.

ㅤ _Barulho de campainha_

ㅤ- Vamos lá, baby. – Demi segurou na mão de Selena e a puxou para a escada enquanto Dallas ficou se arrumando no espelho do corredor. – Eu atendo! – Gritou para que ninguém arruinasse o plano. – Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber quem é e se ele merece a Dal. – Demi disse chegando à frente da porta. Selena soltou sua mão, mas permaneceu ao seu lado. – Boa noite... – Demi abriu a porta e deu de cara com o novo namorado de sua irmã. ㅤ– Nick Santino? – Ela perguntou de olhos arregalados assim como Selena.

ㅤ- Boa noite. – Ele disse envergonhado com a súbita expressão de choque das duas.

ㅤNick Santino era um dos ídolos musicais de Demi e Selena. Vocalista da banda A Rocket To The Moon e na humilde opinião do casal um dos melhores cantores da atualidade. Ele era ruivo com o cabelo penteado cuidadosamente para trás e estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro, provavelmente para esconder as varias tatuagens do primeiro encontro com os pais da namorada.

ㅤ- Eu trouxe a sobremesa. – Ele mostrou uma torta de chocolate que carregava nos braços.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Demi agradeceu pegando a torta dos braços do ídolo ainda sem acreditar que ele estava parado na porta de sua casa.

ㅤ- A Dallas está? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

ㅤ- DALLAS! – Selena chamou assim que viu Demi ainda parada sem reação com a torta em mãos.

ㅤO jantar ocorreu perfeitamente bem, nenhum incidente na cozinha e nenhuma conversa que fosse desconfortável. Demi e Selena passaram o jantar todo evitando se tocar para que Nick não percebesse algo sobre a relação das duas, já que ninguém além da família e dos executivos da Disney sabia sobre o namoro. Dallas achou que era um bom momento para se vingar da irmã e trocou carinhos com o namorado em todas as chances possíveis, Dianna logo percebeu o joguinho e com apenas um olhar fez com que Dallas se comportasse o resto da noite. Após o jantar e a sobremesa todos se sentaram na sala para conversar, Dianna colocou Madison para dormir porque já estava ficando tarde e para que eles pudessem tomar alguns drinks. Mandy e Brian foram embora quando o relógio indicou 00h30 e mesmo assim eles continuaram a conversa. Nick se enturmou tão bem com a família que quando decidiu que já estava ficando tarde, Eddie o proibiu de sair andando de carro a essa hora depois de ter tomado álcool e ofereceu o quarto de hospedes da casa. Isso levou Selena a ir dormir no quarto de Dallas, já que depois de assumirem o namoro todas as vezes que Selena dormiu lá ela e Demi ficaram em quartos separados.

ㅤ- Oi, só vim pra dar boa noite. – Demi apareceu na porta do quarto de Dallas já de pijamas e observou Selena e Dallas arrumando a cama para se deitarem.

ㅤ- Boa noite. – Dallas disse já se jogando na cama.

ㅤ- Boa noite. – Selena se aproximou de Demi e lhe deu um selinho. – Durma bem.

ㅤ- Você também. – Demi sorriu e esperou Selena se deitar ao lado da irmã para apagar a luz e encostar a porta. Voltou ao seu quarto, apagando a luz se deitou em sua cama dormindo logo em seguida.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤUma hora depois

ㅤ- Que barulho é esse? – Selena resmungou se sentando na cama e ligando o abajur.

ㅤ- Barulho? – Dallas perguntou também se sentando, alguns minutos de silêncio até que elas ouviram um gemido vindo de fora do quarto. – É a Demi. – Dallas empurrou a coberta e saiu do quarto, com Selena logo atrás.

ㅤDemi estava dormindo deitada na metade da cama, a coberta jogada no chão e mesmo assim ela parecia estar suando, gemia e parecia assustada com alguma coisa.

ㅤ- Demi? Demi acorda. – Dallas subiu na cama e puxou a irmã para o seu colo passando a mão em seu cabelo para tentar acalmá-la e fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos. – Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo.

ㅤ- Era muito real. – Demi disse afundando a cabeça no ombro da irmã e segurando em sua camiseta como se sua vida dependesse disso.

ㅤ- Mas já passou, a gente está aqui agora. – Dallas disse e com a mão pediu que Selena que ainda estava parada na porta observando a cena se aproximasse.

ㅤ- Demi? – Selena se sentou do outro lado da namorada. Demi se soltou de Dallas e abraçou Selena tomando cuidado com seu braço. –Eu estou aqui pra te proteger de tudo. – Selena beijou o topo de sua cabeça e com a mão arrumou a franja de Demi.

ㅤ- Selena, dorme aqui essa noite. – Dallas disse se levantando da cama.

ㅤ- E sua mãe? – Selena perguntou ajustando Demi.

ㅤ- Ela vai entender. – Dallas sorriu e assim que Selena se deitou ainda com Demi grudada ao seu lado ela pegou a coberta do chão e cobriu o casal. Deu um beijo na testa de cada uma, apagou a luz e fechou a porta sabendo que Selena cuidaria de Demi dessa vez.

ㅤ- Pode dormir agora. – Selena sussurrou para Demi.

ㅤ- Desculpa. – Demi deitou a cabeça no ombro direito de Selena.

ㅤ- Pelo que? – Selena perguntou passando a mão no cabelo da namorada.

ㅤ- Por isso. – Ela levantou a cabeça para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Eu não queria que você tivesse visto isso.

ㅤ- Não precisa se desculpar. – Selena sorriu e lhe dando um selinho completou. – Isso só me fez te amar mais ainda.

ㅤElas trocaram sorrisos e voltaram às posições de antes, dormindo tranquilamente.


	13. New Friend

**Disclamer: NADA me pertence. NADA. Ryan Cooper não existe (Pelo menos não dessa forma).**

**Capítulo 12 – New Friend**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤSelena resmungou assim que ouviu o barulho do despertador às 7h15 da manha de sexta-feira. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama e continuou a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

ㅤ- Selena Marie! – Mandy abriu a porta do quarto cinco minutos depois, entrou e foi direto abrir as cortinas. A luz do sol iluminou o quarto e Mandy soltou um suspiro satisfeito ao ver que o quarto da filha estava arrumado. ㅤDurante a semana Selena estava tão ocupada entre ensaios, gravações e entrevistas por conta do ''assalto'' que simplesmente não teve dez minutos para cuidar do próprio quarto, os únicos momentos que ela estava em casa era quando estava dormindo ou trocando de roupa entre os compromissos.

ㅤ- Está muito cedo. – Selena resmungou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro. Na noite passada foi liberada mais cedo da prova de roupas de _Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place_ e ao invés de poder ir pra cama mais cedo, Mandy a obrigou a arrumar o quarto, o que a deixou em pé até 00h30.

ㅤ- Você tem reunião como pessoal do comercial em uma hora e meia, quero você pronta em menos de 30 minutos para tomar o café da manha. – Mandy disse e antes de sair puxou o cobertor da filha, o que a fez se encolher na cama em busca de conforto.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>35 minutos depois<em>

ㅤSelena desceu a escada já vestida para a reunião: Botas até abaixo dos joelhos, calça jeans escura, camiseta gola V branca e um agasalho preto. Tinha se livrado da tipóia há uma semana em troca de que não usasse muito a mão esquerda.

ㅤChegou à cozinha e se sentou a mesa para tomar o café da manha, ignorando completamente a mãe. Nos últimos dias as brigas se tornaram mais constantes do que nunca mesmo que elas só se encontrassem durante algumas horas do dia, os momentos eram marcados por brigas e silêncios constrangedores como esse.

ㅤ- Eu preciso ir pra Nova Iorque encontrar o Brian para fechar contrato com uma banda. – Mandy disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Não quero que você durma aqui sozinha, então você vai para a Demi.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Selena respondeu colocando suco de laranja no copo. – Depois da reunião eu tenho ensaio de Feiticeiros na parte da tarde e –

ㅤ- Tem certeza? – Mandy abaixou o jornal e encarou a filha.

ㅤ- Sobre o que?

ㅤ- Voltar a trabalhar tão cedo.

ㅤ- Se você não percebeu, eu voltei a trabalhar há alguns dias. – Selena respondeu. – E eu não quero desapontar meus fãs.

ㅤ- Eles vão entender porque se preocupam com você. – Mandy disse voltando ao jornal.

ㅤ- Espero que não do mesmo jeito que você.

ㅤ- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Mandy jogou o jornal na mesa e levantou a voz.

ㅤ- Você não dava a mínima pra mim há alguns meses atrás e depois do incidente com o Patrick virou a melhor mãe do mundo, mas agora voltou a ser a mesma de sempre. – Selena falou rapidamente o que tinha guardado na cabeça durante dias. – Me avisa quando você decidir o tipo de mãe que quer ser, só que não demore muito porque eu posso não estar mais por perto.

ㅤMandy não respondeu mais e a discussão se encerrou com o silêncio voltando à mesa. Elas tomaram o café da manha e vinte minutos depois Mandy saiu pela porta da frente sem se despedir. Só depois de ouvir o barulho do carro Selena se levantou e foi até o quarto em busca da bolsa e depois voltou a sala para esperar o motorista do estúdio que viria buscá-la daqui a alguns minutos. Resolveu acordar Demi com uma ligação, o celular tocou três vezes antes de uma Demi ainda grogue de sono atender.

ㅤ- Alô?

ㅤ- Hey _babe_. – Selena disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

ㅤ- Eu ainda estou dormindo ou você esta chateada? – Demi perguntou se sentando na cama e enrolando o cobertor no corpo. Tudo isso de olhos fechados.

ㅤ- Eu acho que fui um pouco má com a minha mãe agora. – Selena colocou as duas pernas em cima do sofá e pra ficar mais confortável.

ㅤ- Vocês ainda não pararam de discutir então? – Demi perguntou.

ㅤ- Ainda não, mas acho que dessa vez ela ficou realmente chateada.

ㅤ- O que você disse? – Demi voltou a se deitar.

ㅤ- Eu disse que quando ela descobrisse o tipo de mãe que queria ser – Selena parou de falar e escutou atentamente a outra linha. – Demetria Devonne, você esta dormindo?

ㅤ- Quem? Eu? Nunca amor, estou acordada. – Demi abriu os olhos assustada que Selena percebeu seu pequeno deslize e se levantou da cama rapidamente.

ㅤ- Dems, eu sei que você estava dormindo. – Selena disse rindo do quanto sua namorada era retardada às vezes. Antes que Demi pudesse responder, Selena ouviu o barulho da campainha indicando que o motorista tinha chegado. – Demi, eu preciso ir. Falo com você depois, beijos.

ㅤ- Tudo bem, vou voltar a dormir mesmo. – Demi respondeu realmente voltando pra cama e se enfiando no meio dos travesseiros e lençóis. – Beijos, se cuida.

ㅤ- Você também. – Selena desligou o celular, pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>3 horas depois<em>

ㅤ- Acho que isso é tudo. – Ryan Cooper, o diretor responsável pelo projeto do comercial da linha de roupas _Dream Out Loud_, se levantou e sorriu para todos.

ㅤ- Eu só queria aproveitar a oportunidade e agradecer aos esforços de todas as pessoas envolvidas nesse comercial. – Selena que estava sentada ao lado direito de Ryan também se levantou. – Eu sei o trabalho que tudo isso vai dar, mas eu espero que no final possamos nos divertir também. – Ela sorriu e todas as pessoas na sala se levantaram e aplaudiram.

ㅤNa próxima meia hora Selena conversou com todos os produtores e outras pessoas presentes na sala. A maioria das perguntas eram relacionadas com o comercial, mas pelo menos três pessoas vieram lhe perguntar sobre o ''assalto''. Logo que a reunião terminou Selena notou que uma das modelos não tirava os olhos dela; Ela era diferente das mulheres loiras e extrovertidas, parecia a mais nova e mais inexperiente do grupo. Seu cabelo era liso e castanho e pele bem clara. Parecia estar tomando coragem para se aproximar e meia hora depois essa coragem ainda não tinha aparecido, então Selena resolveu ajudar.

ㅤ- Oi. – Selena se aproximou da menina que estava parada ao lado da mesa de aperitivos, pedido feito pela própria Selena.

ㅤ- Oi. – A menina sorriu e se apresentou. – Christina Bear. – Estendeu a mão para Selena.

ㅤ- Selena Russo. – Apertou a mão de Christina e sorriu.

ㅤ- É eu sei. – E sorriu. – Sou sua fã, seu trabalho é incrível.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Selena gostava mais da menina a cada segundo.

ㅤ- Sério, eu assisti _Hannah Montana _por sua causa e _Programa de Proteção para Princesas_ é um dos meus filmes preferidos.

ㅤ- Fico feliz que você gostou. – Selena disse e como estava mais próxima da garota notou que ela lhe lembrava alguém. – A gente se conhece de algum lugar?

ㅤ- Seu padrasto é meu empresário. – Christina encolheu os ombros como se estivesse tentando adivinhar a resposta da pergunta.

ㅤ- Então você canta? – Selena perguntou achando graça dos gestos da menina.

ㅤ- Eu tento. – Christina sorriu orgulhosa. – E posto as tentativas no _youtube._

ㅤ- AH! Você é a menina do _youtube_! – Selena segurou a mão de Christina como se quisesse a total atenção da menina para a próxima coisa que falaria. – Você realmente tem o talento para cantar, parabéns.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Christina agradeceu, envergonhada por receber um elogio da própria ídola.

ㅤ- Quem sabe mais pra frente não aconteça um dueto? – Selena sugeriu. – Antes de você ficar famosa, claro. Porque depois todo mundo vai querer um dueto e você vai me esquecer.

ㅤ- Eu nunca vou te esquecer. – Elas trocaram um sorriso.

ㅤElas conversaram animadamente pelos próximos quinze minutos, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e Selena percebeu que Christina era o tipo de fã que poderia facilmente se tornar uma amiga.

ㅤ- Nossa, eu estou atrasada. – Selena disse com o celular na mão. – Tenho que ir pro ensaio de Feiticeiros.

ㅤ- Ah... – Christina parecia triste de ter que encerrar a conversa com Selena. De repente se lembrou de algo. – Você pode me fazer um favor? – E quando Selena aceitou acenando com a cabeça ela continuou. – Falar para a Maria que a acho uma atriz extremamente talentosa?

ㅤ- Claro que sim, concordo com você. – Selena disse se sentindo orgulhosa da ''mãe'' que muitas vezes fez esse trabalho melhor que a verdadeira.

ㅤTodo o elenco de _Feiticeiros_ era como sua família. Jake era o irmão mais novo que ela nunca teve, sempre com uma piada pronta para animá–la nos momentos difíceis. David Henrie passava a maior parte do tempo tentando conquistá-la, mas era um bom ombro amigo quando queria. Jennifer era uma pessoa muito confiável e carinhosa com as pessoas que lhe importavam. David DeLuise era uma versão mais velha e um pouco mais responsável de Jake. Mas se Selena tivesse que escolher um membro preferido da série de televisão seria Maria Canals-Barrera. Muitas vezes Selena precisou de conselhos sobre sua carreira ou ate sobre sua vida pessoal e Maria esteve lá com sábias palavras e abraços carinhosos. Maria conhecia Selena mais do que Mandy poderia sonhar em conhecer e Selena nunca perguntou, mas ela tinha a sensação de que Maria sabia tudo sobre Demi.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Christina disse.

ㅤ- Quer saber? – Selena sorriu como se tivesse pensado na melhor idéia do mundo. – Porque você não vem comigo e fala pessoalmente?

ㅤ- Eu posso? – Christina não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha. Um mês atrás ela estava fazendo covers para o _youtube_ e hoje ela tinha contrato com uma gravadora, estava na frente de uma das suas inspirações e prestes a ir ao ensaio de uma das suas séries favoritas.

ㅤ- Claro que pode. – Selena disse pegando a bolsa e caminhando com Christina até a saída. – Vamos parar pra comer alguma coisa primeiro. – Trocaram sorrisos enquanto entravam no carro.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>23h00<em>

ㅤ- Dallas eu já tentei o celular umas seis vezes! – Demi exclamou andando pelo quarto e praticamente esmagando o blackberry com a mão direita.

ㅤ- Liga pra Mandy. – Dallas sugeriu sentada na cama.

ㅤ- Ela esta em Nova Iorque com o Brian e a Selena deveria dormir aqui. Na verdade ela deveria estar aqui há horas! – Demi continuava a ficar mais preocupada a cada minuto. – Eu liguei para o David e ele me disse que o ensaio acabou 18h30 e que ela estava com uma menina que ele nunca tinha visto e elas pareciam super amigas. – Demi parou e secou as lagrimas que começavam a aparecer.

ㅤ- Demetria Devonne Torres. – Dallas se levantou da cama e andou até a irmã mais nova. – Me escute muito bem. – Colocou uma mão em cada lado da cabeça de Demi para ganhar sua total atenção. – A Selena te ama demais para sequer pensar em traição. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu sei que ciúmes é uma coisa horrível, mas você tem o dever de lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida. – Demi continuou a chorar, o que apertou ainda mais o coração de Dallas. – Se um dia a Selena fizer alguma coisa pra você, pode ter certeza que eu vou atrás dela ate no inferno se precisar. – Com isso conseguiu um tímido sorriso da irmã.

ㅤ- Obrigada.

ㅤ- E não ache que eu não faço o mesmo caso a errada for você, ela é como uma irmã pra mim. – Dallas disse sorrindo e soltando Demi. – Tenta mais uma vez.

ㅤ- Só por causa desse seu discurso inspirador. – Demi riu e apertou as teclas do celular. Quatro toques depois uma voz estranha atendeu.

ㅤ- Alô?

ㅤ- Quem é? – Demi perguntou apertando a mão de Dallas.

ㅤ- Christina Bear e você é a Demi Torres, certo?

ㅤ- O que você esta fazendo com o celular da Selena? – Demi ignorou a pergunta que lhe foi feita.

ㅤ- É uma longa historia...

ㅤ- Cadê a Selena? – Demi perguntou ficando impaciente e mais preocupada.

ㅤ- Ela está meio dormindo. – Christina respondeu olhando uma figura deitada no tapete da sala que tentava ficar sentada e falhava totalmente.

ㅤ- Como alguém pode estar ''meio dormindo''? – Demi perguntou encarando Dallas como se ela tivesse a resposta.

ㅤ- Ela bebeu um pouco e agora esta meio sonolenta, mas como o álcool ainda esta no seu organismo ela fica agitada às vezes. – Christina tentou explicar evitando a frase ''ficou completamente bêbada e não consegue se levantar sozinha''.

ㅤ- Me passa o endereço do lugar que vocês estão que eu estou indo buscá-la. – Demi disse colocando um tênis e pegando a bolsa. – Ok, em vinte minutos eu estou ai.

ㅤ- E então? – Dallas perguntou pegando as chaves do carro da mão da irmã sabendo que ela não devia dirigir desse jeito.

ㅤ- Ela esta bêbada e na casa de uma menina que eu não conheço. – Demi respondeu brava. – E eu duvido muito que ela conheça a menina tão bem assim.

ㅤ- Demi calma. – Dallas segurou no braço da irmã e a guiou até a garagem. – A Selena deve ter uma boa explicação pra isso.

ㅤ- Pelo bem dela eu espero que sim. – Demi resmungou entrando no carro.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>25 minutos depois <em>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ*Barulho de campainha*

ㅤ- Oi. – Christina abriu a porta dando de cara as duas irmãs Torres. – Entrem, por favor.

ㅤ- Com licença. – Dallas disse pelas duas já que Demi não parecia muito animada com a situação.

ㅤElas entravam na casa e Christina as guiou até a sala de TV, onde Selena estava deitada no sofá e rindo como se estivesse vendo o filme mais engraçado do mundo sendo que ela estava assistindo a um canal culinário. ㅤDemi pegou o controle da TV e a desligou, virou-se para Selena de braços cruzados até que a atriz notou sua presença.

ㅤ- DEMI! – Selena gritou e ergueu os braços para a namorada, ainda deitada no sofá.

ㅤ- Ainda bem que ela é o tipo de pessoa que bebe e depois apaga. – Christina sussurrou para Dallas. – Eu já tive trabalho para manter ela dentro de casa nos primeiros vinte minutos, não quero nem imaginar se ela tivesse saído.

ㅤDallas olhou para Christina e sorriu um pouco tentando não ignorar completamente a menina, andou ate o casal e se virou para Selena.

ㅤ- Vamos lá _party girl_, colabora comigo. – Dallas disse e colocou um braço embaixo dos joelhos de Selena e o outro em suas costas a levantando. Selena riu, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Dallas e ergueu a mão para Demi.

ㅤ- Eu vou depois preciso conversar com a Christina primeiro. – Demi respondeu cruzando os braços e tentando não olhar sua irmã carregar sua quase-inconsciente-namorada ate o carro.

ㅤ- Então... – Demi se virou para Christina que parecia querer enfrentar um alcatéia de leões do que lidar com uma Demi Torres naquele estado. – O que aconteceu? – E encarou Christina esperando a resposta.

ㅤ- Eu estava na reunião sobre o comercial quando nos conhecemos, ela me convidou para assistir ao ensaio de Feiticeiros e como eu sou fã não consegui resistir. Depois da reunião ela sugeriu que saíssemos para jantar e eu fui, só que quando ela chegou aqui em casa resolveu que queria sair para alguma festa e como eu achei que fosse uma má idéia, sugeri que ficássemos aqui mesmo vendo um filme. De alguma forma ela achou o bar e começou a beber, eu não podia falar não pra ela. Como a musica estava alta eu não ouvi o celular dela tocando ate a ultima vez que você ligou. – Christina explicou tudo muito rápido. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Demi se acalmou passando a mão nos cabelos. – Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.

ㅤ- Qualquer coisa.

ㅤ- Você pode manter tudo isso em segredo? – Demi perguntou.

ㅤ- Claro que sim, você pode confiar em mim. – Christina disse sorrindo mais aliviada pela expressão assassina no rosto de Demi ter desaparecido. – Eu também me sinto culpada por tudo que aconteceu.

ㅤ- Não sinta, ela poderia ter encontrado bebida em qualquer outro lugar. – Demi disse. – Vou indo, elas estão me esperando.

ㅤ- Espera um pouco. – Christina disse, correndo para o corredor e voltando com um celular e uma toalha na mão. – O celular dela e leva isso para o caso dela vomitar no carro.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Demi sorriu e decidiu que não odiava essa Christina tanto assim.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>No carro<em>

ㅤ- Sem vomitar no carro, ok? – Dallas disse colocando Selena deitada no banco e de alguma forma enroscando o cinto de segurança em sua cintura.

ㅤ- OK! – Selena respondeu sorrindo já de olhos fechados.

ㅤDallas parou ao lado da porta traseira e observou Selena dormindo calmamente.

ㅤ- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que essa não vai ser a ultima vez que faço isso?


	14. Drinking Problems

**Disclamer: NADA me pertence. NADA.**

**Capitulo 13 –** Drinking Problems

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤDallas deu a volta no carro e parou em frente à porta do motorista ao mesmo tempo em que Demi saia da casa de Christina e vinha caminhando em direção a calçada.

ㅤ- Como foi? – Dallas perguntou assim que Demi se aproximou.

ㅤ- Ela não tem culpa nenhuma, a Selena brigou com a Mandy e resolveu beber. – Demi explicou encostando a cabeça na janela e observando Selena que cochilava esparramada no banco.

ㅤ- Nós a achamos e mesmo assim você continua chateada. – Dallas puxou Demi para que ela ficasse na sua frente. – Por quê?

ㅤ- Eu só achei que ela iria me procurar em uma situação dessas. – Demi respondeu. – Eu sou a namorada e melhor amiga há 10 anos e ainda assim ela foi beber com uma menina que conheceu hoje, só queria entender o porque.

ㅤ- Isso você vai ter que perguntar pra ela, mas se você quer a minha opinião foi porque ela não quis te sobrecarregar com outros problemas.

ㅤ- Eu não sei. – Demi tampou o rosto com as mãos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Dallas que a abraçou.

ㅤ- Vamos embora. – Dallas empurrou a irmã em direção a porta traseira do carro.

ㅤDemi entrou no carro, ergueu a cabeça de Selena, se sentou e depois colocou a toalha no próprio colo e deitou a cabeça da namorada novamente.

ㅤ- Vai mais devagar. – Demi falou para a irmã.

ㅤ- Pode deixar. – Dallas respondeu ligando o carro e o guiando nas ruas de Los Angeles. – Demi? – Chamou a atenção da irmã cinco minutos depois.

ㅤ- O quê?

ㅤ- Qual é o problema com a Mandy? Ela não era assim antes.

ㅤ- Bom... – Demi observou atentamente a namorada para ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo antes de responder. – Ela nunca disse, mas nós achamos que ela esta tentando reviver a juventude que ''perdeu'' quando ficou grávida da Lena. – Demi usou a mão direita para fazer as aspas enquanto a esquerda se ocupava em mexer nos pequenos cachos do cabelo de Selena. – E agora que a produtora esta fazendo sucesso ela acha que é a melhor época pra isso. Eu não condeno as ações dela, só não acho certo o jeito que ela trata a Selena.

ㅤ- Não é certo mesmo. – Dallas concordou. – Mas e o pai dela?

ㅤ- O Ricardo não faz a mínima idéia do que esta acontecendo, ele só manda o dinheiro e telefona de vez em quando.

ㅤ- Então você sabe que tem que apoiá-la totalmente, não é? – Dallas perguntou rindo.

ㅤ- Claro que sei Dal, que pergunta idiota. – Demi respondeu olhando incrédula para a irmã.

ㅤ- Só estou confirmando. – Dallas disse e entrou com o carro na garagem da casa. – Chegamos, vou pegar o carrinho de carga pra levá-la pra dentro.

ㅤ- O QUÊ? – Demi que estava levantando a cabeça de Selena se assustou e a soltou.

ㅤ- Ai... – Selena reclamou abrindo os olhos e passando a mão na cabeça.

ㅤ- Desculpa, é que a Dallas é idiota. – Demi disse encarando a irmã que tinha acabado de sair do carro e as esperava ao lado da parede, ainda rindo.

ㅤ- Aonde a gente está? – Selena perguntou sorrindo.

ㅤ- Na minha casa. – Demi respondeu tirando o cinto de segurança das duas. – Vamos entrar.

ㅤDemi abriu a porta e jogou a toalha na cara da irmã antes de ajudar Selena a sair do carro. Colocou o braço direito da namorada em volta de seu pescoço e com seu braço esquerdo suportou o peso de Selena.

ㅤ- Demi... – Selena sussurrou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Demi.

ㅤ- O quê? – Demi perguntou enquanto elas passavam pela cozinha com Dallas seguindo logo atrás.

ㅤ- Eu sinto muito. – Selena murmurou e Demi pode perceber que algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos indo direto para sua camiseta.

ㅤ- Pelo que? – Perguntou enquanto ela e Dallas subiam as escadas sem deixar que Selena caísse. Ainda bem que seus pais não estavam em casa ou então elas teriam muito a explicar.

ㅤ- Por isso, por tudo. – Selena respondeu.

ㅤ- Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. – Elas chegaram ao quarto e Selena se sentou na cama de Demi. – Nós vamos conversar melhor amanha tudo bem? - Selena se deitou e Demi aproveitou para tirar suas botas e meias.

ㅤ- Precisa de ajuda? – Dallas perguntou encostando-se ao batente da porta. – Tenho experiência com bêbados.

ㅤ- Você é sempre a primeira a passar mal. – Demi começou a rir e se virou para a irmã. – Quantas vezes eu não tive que arrastar você pra dentro de casa e te jogar na banheira?

ㅤ- Por sua culpa minhas ressacas eram sempre mais fortes, toda vez você batia minha cabeça na pia. – Dallas disse indignada, mas resolveu mudar de assunto para não acabarem brigando. – O que ela bebeu?

ㅤ- A Christina disse que ela bebeu meia garrafa de vodka, alguns shots de tequila e algumas latinhas de cerveja. – Demi respondeu virando-se para Selena que tinha voltado a dormir.

ㅤ- Sozinha? – Dallas perguntou incrédula. – Ela vai ter uma bela de uma ressaca amanha, vou separar alguns remédios pra ela. – Ela se virou pra sair do quarto quando sentiu Demi a segurar pelo braço. – O que foi?

ㅤ- Sabe dormir de calça jeans é um pouco desconfortável. – Demi disse cruzando os braços sentindo-se desconfortável.

ㅤ- Acorda ela e empresta um shorts.

ㅤ- Eu duvido que ela vá acordar tão cedo

ㅤ- Então coloque o shorts você mesma. – Dallas começou a rir quando entender o significado do desconforto da irmã. – Não me diga que está com vergonha? Demi, vocês se conhecem há mais de dez anos e estão namorando. É impossível que você nunca tenha visto a Selena praticamente pelada.

ㅤ- Claro que já vi. – Demi respondeu sem pensar direito e quando ouviu a risada da irmã percebeu o sentido da sua resposta. – Ah, cala a boca! – E deu um soco no ombro de Dallas que continuou rindo.

ㅤ- Não entendi o problema então. – Dallas disse passando a mão no local da pancada tentando diminuir a dor.

ㅤ- Se eu tirar a roupa dela quanto ela estiver assim, vou ter a impressão de que estou vantagem da situação. – Demi explicou voltando a cruzar os braços. ㅤ– Por favor?

ㅤ- Você esta me devendo. – Dallas disse fechando a porta do quarto e indo em direção a Selena na cama enquanto Demi pegava um short no guarda-roupa.

ㅤ- Sem passar a mão em nada. – Demi disse jogando o short para Dallas e se virando de costas para a cama.

ㅤ- Relaxa, eu não tenho nenhum interesse na sua namorada. – Dallas respondeu rindo.

ㅤ- Demi... – Selena disse baixinho. Demi se virou para a cama e viu Dallas parada com a calça de Selena na mão e olhando para ela. – Hoje não. – Dallas não conseguiu segurar o riso e Demi se irritou com a irmã.

ㅤ- Me da isso aqui. – Andou até Dallas e tirou o short que ela tinha acabado de pegar. – Eu cuido disso.

ㅤ- O que foi? – Selena perguntou abrindo os olhos e se apoiando nos cotovelos. – Eu estou um pouco tonta.

ㅤ- Ninguém mandou misturar bebidas. – Dallas disse apoiando as costas de Selena para que Demi terminasse de vesti-la.

ㅤ- Acho que eu nunca bebi tanto. – Selena resmungou voltando a se deitar e encarando as duas irmãs. Quatro de acordo com a visão de Selena.

ㅤ- Amanha você vai realmente se sentir mal por ter bebido, relaxa. – Dallas disse se levantando. – Boa noite.

ㅤ- Boa noite. – As duas responderam e Demi adicionou. – Obrigada.

ㅤDallas saiu do quarto e deixou as duas sozinhas. Demi cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Selena que tinha tampado os olhos com as mãos pela claridade do quarto. Elas ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos e Demi achou que Selena tivesse voltado a dormir quando ela falou:

ㅤ- Demi, eu realmente sinto muito.

ㅤ- Acontece. – Demi disse apagando a luz e voltando para a cama. – Amanha a gente conversa.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Selena concordou se arrastando na cama para dormir, esperou Demi se deitar ao lado dela e só então deitou a cabeça no ombro da namorada e dormiu.

ㅤDemi acordou com a cama balançando e o barulho de Selena correndo para o banheiro. Olhou o relógio do seu Black Berry e viu que eram apenas 04h45 da manha. Rapidamente se levantou e com os olhos ainda parcialmente fechados se dirigiu ao banheiro e encontrou Selena ajoelhada na frente do vaso sanitário. Abaixou-se até ficar ao seu lado e colocou a mão em suas costas esperando ela terminar.

ㅤ- Pronto. – Selena resmungou, deu descarga e se levantou indo até a pia para escovar os dentes.

ㅤ- Esta se sentindo melhor? – Demi perguntou a abraçando por trás e colocando o queixo em seu ombro.

ㅤ- Achei que você estava brava comigo. – Selena disse ainda tentando tirar o gosto amargo da boca.

ㅤ- Eu não consigo ficar brava com você, só fiquei chateada por ter procurado outra pessoa pra conversar. – Demi disse pegando a toalha de rosto e a entregando para Selena.

ㅤ- Eu não conversei com a Christina, só disse que tinha brigado com a minha mãe. – Selena respondeu se virando e encostando-se a pia de frente pra Demi. Percebeu que Demi continuava com a cara fechada. – O que foi?

ㅤ- Você sabe que eu não gosto de bebida.

ㅤ- Falou a pessoa que ficou bêbada e me beijou. – Selena disse rindo.

ㅤ- Exatamente! – Demi cruzou os braços e se afastou de Selena.

ㅤ- Eu não estou te entendendo. – Selena parecia confusa com o rumo da conversa, mesmo que cabeça estivesse a ponto de estourar de tanto dor, ela pensou mais um pouco e descobriu o porque de Demi estar brava. – Demi, eu nunca trairia você! – Ela segurou as duas mãos de Demi, mas assim que algumas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da namorada ela soltou suas mãos para secá-las. – Eu te amo demais e nunca nem penso na possibilidade disso acontecer.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Demi disse e se aproximou do rosto de Selena lhe dando um selinho e depois deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

ㅤ- Então confie em mim. – Selena disse baixinho dando um beijo na testa de Demi.

ㅤ- Eu confio. – Demi disse e depois novamente se afastou. – Sua barriga esta fazendo barulho, a náusea ainda não passou?

ㅤ- Passou. – Selena respondeu rindo e colocando a mão na barriga. – Eu estou com fome.

ㅤ- Como você pode estar com fome depois de passar cinco minutos vomitando? – Demi perguntou rindo.

ㅤ- Eu tenho que repor tudo que perdi.

ㅤ- Vamos descer na cozinha que eu preparo um lanche pra você. – Demi disse segurando na mão de Selena e a puxando pra fora do quarto.

ㅤ- Natural não. – Selena resmungou enquanto Demi ria.

ㅤ- Quem vai fazer sou eu e vai ser natural sim. – Demi respondeu ainda rindo da cara de chateada da namorada. – Mas eu coloco picles se você tirar essa cara.

ㅤ- Yeah! – Selena comemorou e instantaneamente seu rosto se iluminou. – Te amo.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Demi respondeu e elas continuaram a andar até a cozinha com a intenção de fazerem um lanche na madrugada.


	15. Teenage Dreams

**Capítulo 14 – Teenage Dreams**

****Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.****

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤSelena estacionou o carro na rua da casa de Demi e enquanto esperava a namorada sair pela porta da frente deitou a cabeça no banco e tirou um breve cochilo. Ela andava tendo dificuldades pra dormir, no começo isso não era um problema por ela ainda era jovem e seu corpo resistia mais a esses contra tempos, mas depois de um tempo as olheiras já era visíveis. Nada que maquiagem não escondesse.

ㅤSelena se assustou com o barulho da porta se abrindo, mas quando se virou para o banco do passageiro não encontrou ninguém.

ㅤ- Aqui. – Demi disse fazendo com que Selena se virasse para a esquerda e encontrasse Demi parada com a porta aberta e um sorriso enorme.

ㅤ- Bom dia. – Selena murmurou segurando a mão da namorada e sorrindo de volta. – Você está do lado errado do carro.

ㅤ- Não estou. – Demi respondeu abrindo a porta de trás. – Eu vou dirigir e você vai dormir.

ㅤ- Não precisa, eu dirijo. – Selena insistiu colocando as mãos no volante.

ㅤ- Lena, eu sei que você não dorme direito há pelo menos duas semanas, desde o dia que você ficou bêbada. – Demi disse se inclinando no carro e tirando o cinto de segurança de Selena. – Eu sei o caminho, não precisa se preocupar. Se eu me perder existe o GPS ou nós podemos passar nosso fim de semana no meio da estrada, super romântico.

ㅤ- Idiota. – Selena deu um pequeno soco no braço de Demi que não conseguiu segurar a risada. A atriz de Feiticeiros saiu do carro e entrou novamente pela porta de trás, colocou o cinto e deitou no banco.

ㅤ- Vamos então. – Demi riu colocando o cinto de segurança e dando a partida no carro. Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois ela estacionou na garagem do Refúgio. ㅤ– Lena?

ㅤ- O quê? – Selena respondeu sem abrir os olhos ainda deitada fazendo o braço direito de travesseiro e com a mão esquerda em cima do rosto tampando a luz do sol.

ㅤ- Chegamos. – Demi respondeu saindo do carro e pegando as mochilas de roupas no porta-malas, deu a volta no carro e bateu com a mão no vidro do carro fazendo com que Selena se assustasse.

ㅤ- Eu estava com saudades desse lugar. – Selena disse se espreguiçando e saindo do carro.

ㅤ- Ainda preciso saber de todas as vezes que você veio aqui sem mim. – Demi brincou esperando Selena abrir a porta que separava a garagem da casa. Depois que elas entraram e trancaram a porta, Demi colocou as mochilas no chão e colocou os braços em volta da namorada. – E agora?

ㅤ- Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos tirar uma soneca. – Selena respondeu ainda sonolenta.

ㅤ- Ou... – Demi sussurrou se aproximando da orelha de Selena, o que fez com que ela se arrepiasse. – Nós poderíamos dar um mergulho na piscina e ficar lá brincando até a tarde.

ㅤ- Amei sua idéia, vamos! – Selena deu um selinho em Demi e rapidamente pegou as mochilas jogando uma pra Demi e correndo em direção ao banheiro se trocar.

ㅤ- Depois sou eu que não consigo me controlar. – Demi riu e foi ao outro banheiro. Sem pressa alguma ela começou a se despir. Retirou a blusa de frio que usava e depois a camiseta branca, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e teve uma idéia. ㅤ– Isso vai ser muito bom. – Resolveu guardar a idéia pra mais tarde e terminou de retirar sua roupa. Nesse momento ouviu Selena bater na porta do banheiro.

ㅤ- Demi, está tudo bem ai dentro? – Pela voz Demi pode perceber que ela estava impaciente do outro lado da porta.

ㅤ- Selena Marie, controle seus hormônios! – Demi abriu uma fresta da porta e colocou a cabeça pra fora, olhando atentamente sua namorada parada de braços cruzados usando apenas um biquíni. – A cor azul fica bem em você.

ㅤ- Obrigada, mas não mude de assunto. Você está ai dentro há anos.

ㅤ- Não faz nem cinco minutos que eu entrei, para de ser paranóica. – Ela riu. – Me espera na piscina.

ㅤ- Está bem. – Selena respondeu de cara fechada e indo em direção a piscina na parte de fora da casa.

ㅤ- Te amo! – Demi gritou e quando Selena murmurou ainda brava algo parecido com ''Eu também'' ela deu risada e voltou à tarefa de se trocar. Dez minutos depois ela estava pronta com seu biquíni preto ainda em frente ao espelho. Pegou um prendedor de cabelo e colocou seu cabelo liso em um coque pra não molhá-lo, ergueu a franja e observou a fina cicatriz que ganhou do encontro com seu pai. Na mesma hora imagens daquela noite voltaram a sua mente e antes que as lágrimas aparecessem ela colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e pensou em Selena a esperando na piscina. Deu um sorriso e depois de guardar as roupas saiu à procura de Selena.

ㅤ- Achei que você tivesse dormido lá. – Selena disse sentada na beirada da piscina de olhos fechados.

ㅤ- Como você sabia que tinha chegado? – Perguntou Demi estranhando.

ㅤ- Sabendo. – Selena respondeu e se levantou da piscina caminhando até a namorada. – Passou protetor?

ㅤ- Ainda não.

ㅤ- Posso? – Selena perguntou sorrindo e tirando o protetor de cima de uma das mesas.

ㅤ- Claro. – Demi segurou na mão de Selena e a puxou até uma das cadeiras. Demi se sentou de pernas cruzadas na cadeira e de costas para Selena.

ㅤSelena colocou um pouco de protetor na mão direita e começou a passar pelas costas de Demi indo dos ombros até a beirada da calcinha do biquíni e depois usando as duas mãos para espalhar melhor. Demi soltou uma pequena risada quando sentiu a mão direita de Selena passando na sua barriga. – E seu anel de pureza?

ㅤ- Sério Demi? – Selena tirou as duas mãos de Demi e segurou o rosto da namorada fazendo com que ela se virasse. – Você realmente sabe como acabar com o clima.

ㅤ- Não é isso Lena, eu estava brincando. – Demi rapidamente disse com medo de ter machucado os sentimentos de Selena, mas quando viu que ela estava tentando não rir percebeu que na verdade era uma brincadeira. – Muito engraçado Selena.

ㅤ- Foi você quem começou. – Selena disse e se levantou.

ㅤ- Aonde você vai? – Demi perguntou, mas não obteve resposta de Selena porque ela já tinha mergulhado na piscina. Demi balançou a cabeça rindo da infantilidade da namorada, deitou na cadeira e colocou os óculos pretendendo tomar sol. ㅤPercebeu que isso era impossível assim que o primeiro jato de água a atingiu em cheio na cara. – Espero que você saiba nadar muito bem. – E pulou na piscina em busca de vingança.

ㅤAlgumas horas depois de muitas brincadeiras e ''brincadeiras'' na piscina, elas resolveram sair da água e tomar um banho pra ir a cidade comprar algumas coisas. Chegaram ao mercado da cidade em quinze minutos, estacionaram o carro e o tempo todo Demi segurou na mão de Selena e elas trocaram selinhos. Entraram no pequeno mercado e assim que Selena pegou um carrinho e elas checaram se não tinha ninguém olhando Demi sentou com as pernas cruzadas na parte de dentro do carrinho enquanto elas faziam as compras. Por um milagre conseguiram pagar e chegar até o estacionamento sem que ninguém as reconhecesse, se fossem vistas daquela forma teriam muito o que explicar na segunda-feira. Enquanto guardavam as compras no carro uma senhora se aproximou das duas.

ㅤ- Senhorita? – Demi olhou Selena sem saber o que fazer.

ㅤ- Beth! – Selena disse e correu abraçar a senhora para a surpresa da namorada que ficou encarando as duas esperando uma explicação. – Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – Selena falou segurando no braço da senhora e se aproximando de Demi. – Essa é a Dallas, minha namorada. – Demi encarou Selena pensando como ela poderia confundir os nomes dessa forma quando recebeu uma olhada da namorada e percebeu que tinha sido intencional.

ㅤ- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Dallas. – Beth a cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. – A senhorita Marie me falou muito sobre você.

ㅤ- O prazer é todo meu. – Demi sorriu se sentindo confortável ao lado da senhora afinal de contas se Selena gostava dela ruim ela não poderia ser.

ㅤ- Dallas, Beth é aquela senhora que me ajuda com a casa. – Selena explicou e Demi se lembrou do primeiro encontro das duas no Refúgio.

ㅤ- Sua lasanha estava deliciosa. – Demi elogiou.

ㅤ- Muito obrigada, é um prazer poder ajudar a senhorita Marie que é uma garota maravilhosa. Não deixe escapar tão fácil hein. – Elas riram e Selena colocou um braço nos ombros de Beth e sorriu envergonhada pelo elogio. – Vieram passar o final de semana?

ㅤ- Sim e você? Fazendo compras? – Selena perguntou.

ㅤ- O de sempre, agora vão! Não quero gastar o tempo que vocês têm.

ㅤ- Você não esta gastando nosso tempo. – Demi disse sorrindo e segurando a mão de Selena que tinha trocado o ombro de Beth pelo de Demi.

ㅤ- Estou sim, vão se divertir. – Beth deu um abraço em ambas e foi para dentro do mercado.

ㅤ- Gostei dela. – Demi puxou Selena pra dentro do carro e lhe deu um selinho.

ㅤ- A Beth é um amor de pessoa, sempre me ajudou e me deu vários conselhos.

ㅤ- Ela sabe quem nós somos? – Demi perguntou observando Selena dirigir de volta ao Refúgio.

ㅤ- Não, ela mora sozinha em uma parte mais afastada da cidade e não tem TV e nem rádio. – Selena explicou. – Ela passa os dias ouvindo disco de vinil e fazendo caça palavras.

ㅤ- E o marido?

ㅤ- Morreu há alguns anos.

ㅤ- Ela vive sozinha?

ㅤ- O marido era veterano de guerra então ela se acostumou a viver sozinha, além do marido eu sei que ela teve uma irmã que morreu por causa da sexualidade, por isso ela aceita a nossa relação tão bem. – Selena explicou sem olhar diretamente para Demi. – A irmã dela e a namorada foram assassinadas quando ainda eram jovens, ela preferiu morrer a negar o amor que sentia pela outra mulher. Bonito não é? – Se virou sorrindo para Demi e percebeu que ela estava com o olhar focado na janela do carro, pelo olhar Selena pode perceber que alguma coisa a estava incomodando. – Demi?

ㅤ- O quê?

ㅤ- Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou.

ㅤ- Sim. – Demi sorriu segurando a mão que Selena lhe ofereceu.

ㅤ- Tem certeza? Você parece mesmo distante.

ㅤ- É besteira, só estou pensando nas cenas que eu preciso gravar essa semana. – Demi respondeu e Selena teve certeza que aquilo não era verdade, mas resolveu não pressionar.

ㅤElas chegaram ao Refúgio e depois de guardarem as compras se aconchegaram no sofá vendo filme e ouvindo o som da chuva.

ㅤSelena acordou assustada com o barulho de um trovão e se sentou sentindo falta do calor do corpo de Demi, olhou ao redor e não a encontrou em lugar nenhum, desligou a TV e saiu a sua procura pela casa. Olhou em todos os lugares e nada, chamou seu nome varias vezes e começou a ficar preocupada até se lembrar que ainda não tinha checado um lugar. Pegou o guarda chuva e calçou as botas de borracha que ficavam ao lado da porta especialmente para momentos como esse. ㅤA chuva tinha diminuído consideravelmente, mas ainda era o suficiente para se pegar um resfriado. Passou a piscina e foi descendo as escadas até chegar ao verdadeiro Refúgio.

ㅤ- Demi... – Selena suspirou ao encontrar a namorada sentada no chão ao lado do pequeno armário, ela estava completamente ensopada e se não estivesse com os joelhos apertados contra o peito tão forte Selena também perceberia que a namorada tremia de frio. – Demi? – Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou para Selena não conseguindo evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem.

ㅤSelena deixou o guarda chuva no chão e se aproximou de Demi, segurou seus braços a levantando e a apoiando até o sofá. Enquanto Demi se deitava ainda chorando, Selena foi até o armário e voltou com dois cobertores jogando-os em cima de Demi e entrando embaixo logo em seguida.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Ela sussurrou para a namorada que tinha apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro e segurado em sua camiseta como se sua vida dependesse disso. Selena passou as mãos nas costas de Demi tentando esquentá-la e confortá-la ao mesmo tempo já que as lágrimas só aumentavam. Alguns minutos depois Demi se acalmou o suficiente para conseguir conversar. – Quer me explicar o que aconteceu?

ㅤ- É sobre meu pai, não tem mais o que explicar. – Demi respondeu com uma voz estranha devido ao choro e a chuva.

ㅤ- Vem cá então, você esta tremendo. – Selena apertou Demi mais forte contra seu peito.

ㅤ- Acho que vou ficar resfriada. – Demi resmungou com o rosto enfiado no pescoço da namorada.

ㅤ- Sai daqui então. – Selena fez cara de nojo e tentou se afastar de Demi que entrando na brincadeira apertou Selena ainda mais e passou a perna esquerda por cima das pernas da outra a ''trancando'' no lugar. – Seu pé parece um gelo.

ㅤ- Você que é quente demais.

ㅤ- Eu sei. – Selena fez cara de convencida e soltou uma risada sarcástica.

ㅤ- Idiota. – Demi resmungou tentando esconder o sorriso.

ㅤ- Vamos entrar. – Selena ainda rindo puxou os cobertores de cima das duas puxando Demi pela mão. Dividiram o guarda chuva até a casa. – Sobe e toma um banho bem quente que eu vou ligar os aquecedores da casa e começar o jantar.

ㅤ- O que tem para o jantar? – Demi perguntou colocando as mãos ao lado do pescoço de Selena.

ㅤ- Macarrão. – Selena respondeu beijando o canto de sua boca. – Molho branco e queijo, sem nada de carne.

ㅤ- Já disse que te amo? – Demi perguntou sorrindo.

ㅤ- Não nos últimos cinco minutos. – Ela respondeu.

ㅤ- Ok. – Demi disse se soltando de Selena e subindo as escadas.

ㅤ- Hey... – Selena cruzou os braços quando viu Demi desaparecer nas escadas, nem dois segundos depois a cabeça de Demi ficou visível novamente.

ㅤ- Te amo.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Elas sorriram e cada uma seguiu seu caminho.

ㅤCuidadosamente Demi lavou os cabelos sem pressa nenhuma, afinal de contas ela sabia que por mais que Selena gostasse de cozinhar, ela era meio devagar quando se tratava de massas. Terminou com o cabelo e se sentou embaixo do chuveiro deixando que a água quente caísse em seu corpo. Esfregou o rosto para tirar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas que pudessem ter ficado e decidiu que vinte minutos era o suficiente para Selena ter começado o jantar e saiu do chuveiro enrolando uma toalha no corpo. Enquanto trocava no quarto lembrou-se da idéia que teve de manha e resolveu colocá-la em pratica.

ㅤSelena estava sentada no balcão da cozinha balançando os pés no ar e observando o próprio reflexo pelo armário da cozinha enquanto o macarrão ficava pronto. Desceu rapidamente do balcão e mexeu no molho que estava a ponto de estragar, verificou a massa e desligou o fogão vendo que tudo estava pronto. ㅤAinda bem que tinha ligado os aquecedores senão estaria congelando porque usava apenas uma camiseta branca gola-V e um short cinza que ficava um pouco grande pra ela.

ㅤOuviu barulho de passos descendo as escadas, mas antes que pudesse chamar pela namorada ouviu o rádio sendo ligado e uma conhecida melodia seguida pela voz de uma das suas maiores inspirações.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

ㅤSe virou para a porta da cozinha e a simples visão da namorada a fez literalmente perder o ar e sentir um tipo especifico de formigamento abaixo do abdômen.

ㅤDemi estava com os pés descalços, a calça jeans escura lhe apertava nos lugares certos e mostrava todas as suas curvas com perfeição, a falta de camiseta exibia seu abdômen definido e o sutien de renda preto deixava seus seios perfeitamente arredondados. Seu cabelo preto estava natural, um pouco ondulado com exceção da franja lisa jogada no lado direito do rosto. Sua maquiagem era leve, dando destaque aos olhos. Mais o que realmente tirou o fôlego de Selena foi o sorriso no rosto de Demi, não era aquele sorriso aberto típico da Texana e nem um sorriso tímido. Selena tinha visto esse sorriso apenas uma vez em todos os anos de amizade e os poucos meses de namoro. A única vez que viu esse sorriso foi pouco segundos antes do primeiro beijos delas.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Let's run away and don't ever look back  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Don't ever look back_

ㅤSelena foi andando em direção a ela sem nunca perder o contato visual enquanto Demi foi caminhando de costas até se deitar de costas no sofá. Selena se posicionou em cima dela, seus joelhos em cada lado de sua cintura e colocou seu braço esquerdo acima da cabeça de Demi suportando seu peso. Elas trocaram olhares antes de Selena abaixar a cabeça e encostar seus lábios suavemente nos da namorada enquanto sua mão direita subia na cintura de Demi ate chegar embaixo de seus seios e então passou a acariciar a pele ali até ouvir pequenos gemidos contra seus lábios. Abriu os olhos e viu que com um simples toque conseguiu toda a atenção de Demi que agora tinha os olhos fechados na antecipação por mais. Selena deu uma pequena risada e aprofundou o beijo cada vez mais até que sentiu uma mão por dentro de sua camiseta passando suavemente pelas suas costas até parar na abertura de seu sutien. Como se em um flash ela se deu conta da situação e parou tudo que estava fazendo, Demi sentindo que algo estava errado tirou a mão de dentro da camiseta da namorada e abriu os olhos.

ㅤ- O que foi? – Demi perguntou ainda deitada embaixo da Selena.

ㅤ- Eu te amo e você é a pessoa que eu pretendo passar o resto da minha vida, mas acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – Selena explicou tirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho de Demi e a colocando atrás da orelha.

ㅤ- Você tem razão. – Demi sorriu e Selena se abaixou novamente para um beijo, dessa vez mais controlado.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Demi sussurrou assim que elas se separaram e Selena se deitou ao lado dela passando o braço por sua cintura e dando um suave beijo em bochecha.


	16. The End?

**Capítulo 15 – The End?**

****Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.****

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤ- Demi, aonde você vai? – Dianna gritou do sofá ao ver a filha passar apressada no corredor.

ㅤ- Selena! – A garota gritou em resposta já saindo da casa.

ㅤ- Toma cuidado. – Dianna gritou, mas não ouve resposta da filha.

ㅤDallas apareceu na porta que ligava a cozinha com a sala e depois se sentou confortavelmente ao lado da mãe.

ㅤ- Cadê o povo dessa casa? – Perguntou.

ㅤ- O Eddie foi levar a Madison na casa de uma amiga e a Demi saiu praticamente correndo pra casa da Selena.

ㅤ- Ela anda meio estranha ultimamente. – Dallas comentou encostando a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

ㅤ- Ela esta diferente desde aquela viagem das duas a duas semanas atrás. – Dianna disse se lembrando que desde o segundo que sua filha colocou os pés dentro de casa naquele domingo a noite alguma coisa tinha acontecido, não foi uma mudança visível no comportamento dela, mas sim o suficiente para que sua mãe percebesse e se preocupasse. Nos primeiros dias ela perguntou a Demi se alguma coisa tinha acontecido no relacionamento, mas a resposta foi negativa então ela achou melhor não insistir e deixar que Demi viesse até ela, o que não aconteceu.

ㅤ- Eu achei que elas tivessem brigado, mas essa semana eu encontrei a Selena para tomar café e tudo parecia perfeito.

ㅤ- É alguma coisa com a Demi mesmo. - Diana disse.

ㅤ- Só espero que ela fique bem.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

><p>ㅤSelena se levantou bruscamente do sofá tentando esconder as lagrimas que insistiam em cair, mesmo que ela passava as mãos nos olhos para que Demi não percebesse o quão magoada ela tinha ficado com aquelas simples palavras.<p>

ㅤ- Não me faça repetir, por favor. – Demi implorou ainda sentada com o rosto enfiado nas mãos na mesma situação que Selena. As duas tentavam ser fortes, mas essa era uma batalha que não poderia ser vencida por nenhuma delas.

ㅤ- Se você foi forte o suficiente pra dizer uma vez eu acho que duas não vai te matar. – Selena praticamente cuspiu as palavras com a raiva tomando conta dela.

ㅤ- Lena, é o melhor pra nós duas. – Demi se levantou e tentou segurar os braços de Selena que se afastou ainda mais brava.

ㅤ- Você perdeu o direito de me chamar assim. – Ela já não se importava com as lagrimas que escorriam e sim com a situação em que estavam. – Repita.

ㅤ- Eu não quero mais ser sua namorada.

ㅤ- Me dê um motivo! – Selena disse e sem esperar resposta continuou a falar. – Eu não sou boa o suficiente? Não sou sexy como suas queridas amiguinhas drogadas?

ㅤ- Elas não são drogadas! – Demi apontou um dedo para Selena. – Você não as conhece então não tem o direito de chamá-las assim.

ㅤ- Então é isso? Você prefere elas?

ㅤ- Você esta percebendo o quanto é ciumenta? – Demi perguntou.

ㅤ- Demetria, para com isso, você sabe que eu não sou ciumenta. – Selena respondeu ainda encarando Demi. – Não começa a inventar motivos e me fala a razão verdadeira pra querer terminar comigo.

ㅤ- Escuta Selena, eu te amo como minha melhor amiga, mas como namorada eu sinto que falta alguma coisa. – Demi respondeu tentando se acalmar.

ㅤ- E só depois de três meses de namoro você percebe isso? – Selena se sentou no sofá e passou a mão entre os cachos do cabelo. – O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz de errado? – As lagrimas voltaram a cair e ela parecia extremamente frustrada consigo mesma por ter deixado algo acontecer entre elas.

ㅤ- Lena... – Demi começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Selena no mesmo segundo.

ㅤ- Já disse que você perdeu o direito de me chamar assim.

ㅤ- Me desculpe. – Demi sentou-se no outro sofá e começou novamente. – Selena, você não fez nada de errado. A culpa é minha, eu achei que conseguiria passar da fase da amizade, mas não consigo. – Ela terminou de falar e esperou para ouvir o que a ex-namorada tinha a dizer e como depois de algum tempo ela continuou em silencio, resolveu chamar sua atenção. – Selena?

ㅤ- Foi porque eu não quis fazer sexo naquela noite? – Selena levantou os olhos e parecia não ter ouvido nada do que Demi dissera.

ㅤ- Não! Não foi isso, eu prometo. – Demi se levantou e rapidamente tentou se aproximar de Selena que recuou ao menor toque da outra. – Elas ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até que Demi resolveu a falar algo. – Eu espero que nós possamos voltar a ser amigas algum dia.

ㅤ- Eu preciso de tempo. – Selena sussurrou sem olhar na direção de Demi e depois completou. – Você sabe o caminho da porta.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Demi murmurou e se levantando do sofá pegou a bolsa e andou até a porta sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Quando saiu da casa e entrou no carro, imediatamente pegou o celular e antes de começar a dirigir esperou que a outra pessoa atendesse a chamada. Assim que ouviu a familiar voz do outro lado da linha, ela sorriu e relaxou no banco como se estivesse esperado por esse momento há muito tempo. – O que você acha de sair e aproveitar a noite comigo, Anna?

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_03h45 AM_

ㅤDemi estacionou precariamente o carro na garagem e saiu se apoiando nas paredes até a porta. Entrou na cozinha e depois de vasculhar a geladeira atrás de alguma coisa já pronta, resolveu por fazer um sanduíche natural mesmo. No meio do processo de cortar a alface sentiu alguém se aproximar sorrateiramente por trás e por instinto se virou rapidamente apontando a faca para a pessoa.

ㅤ- Sou eu. – Dallas disse com as mãos levantadas. – Calma.

ㅤ- Desculpa, me assustei. – Demi disse e voltou a fazer o sanduíche.

ㅤ- Onde você estava? Saiu antes do jantar e esta voltando agora. – Dallas perguntou encostando-se ao balcão.

ㅤ- Sai com algumas amigas.

ㅤ- Que amigas?

ㅤ- Pessoas. – Demi respondeu vagamente e depois se virou para encarar a irmã. – Olha Dallas, eu estou cansada e morrendo de fome, o que você quer?

ㅤ- Eu quero saber por que você terminou com a Selena depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – Dallas respondeu cruzando os braços e encarando a irmã com a mesma intensidade.

ㅤ- Então quer dizer que ela já ligou aqui pra contar? – Demi deu risada como se fosse uma coisa sem importância, mas Dallas pode notar que ela estava usando a faca com mais força.

ㅤ- Não, ela não ligou aqui. – Dallas respondeu se desencostando do balcão e indo para o lado de Demi. – Você sumiu e não atendia ao telefone, então eu liguei pra casa dela e sabe quem me atendeu? Taylor Swift.

ㅤ- Taylor Swift? Então ela já partiu pra outra? – Demi soltou uma pequena risada sarcástica.

ㅤ- Demetria, para com isso. – Dallas segurou no braço da irmã e a puxou para que elas pudessem ficar de frente uma para a outra. – O que esta acontecendo com você?

ㅤ- Nada aconteceu, não sei por que vocês insistem nisso.

ㅤ- Vocês? – Dallas perguntou.

ㅤ- A mamãe, a Selena a Miley falaram a mesma coisa. – Demi respondeu sussurrando como se tivesse vergonha daquilo. – Eu continuo a mesma Demi de sempre.

ㅤ- Isso não é verdade. – Dallas disse e depois continuou. – A Demi de sempre me confessou que estava apaixonada pela melhor amiga e que faria de tudo para não magoá-la, mas foi exatamente isso que a Demi de agora fez.

ㅤDemi ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos com a cabeça abaixada e como sua franja escondia o rosto, Dallas não podia ver as lagrimas que caiam até que ela ouviu um soluço vindo da irmã. Dallas puxou Demi pelos braços até que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro e depois passou a mão por seu cabelo tentando acalmá-la.

ㅤ- Eu sei que você teve um bom motivo pra terminar com ela dessa forma. – Dallas começou a falar quando os soluços diminuíram. – Eu só não consigo entender que motivo seja esse.

ㅤ- É uma coisa minha. – Demi respondeu ainda abraçada com a irmã.

ㅤ- Não, deixou de ser uma coisa sua quando influenciou no seu relacionamento com a Selena. – Dallas disse puxando Demi.

ㅤ- Então é problema meu e da Selena.

ㅤ- Sabe o que a Taylor me contou hoje? – Dallas perguntou de forma retórica. – Que ela foi fazer uma visita pra Selena e encontrou ela chorando no sofá da sala, a Taylor demorou mais de uma hora pra conseguir acalmar a menina o suficiente pra ela dormir.

ㅤ- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Demi perguntou se afastando da irmã já sabendo o que ia acontecer.

ㅤ- O que? Ficou louca? Você tem tudo a ver com isso! – Dallas ergueu os braços e Demi temeu que fosse levar um tapa.

ㅤ- Não é minha culpa que ela chora fácil.

ㅤ- Nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Você sabe que ela não chora fácil, se eu me lembro bem quem chorava era você e a Selena parava tudo que estava fazendo para te confortar. – Dallas retrucou andando em direção a Demi que tinha se afastado discretamente da irmã.

ㅤ- Não era bem assim. – Demi disse sentindo o olhar ameaçador de Dallas sobre si.

ㅤ- Era exatamente assim. Ou você se esqueceu de todas as vezes que chegou chorando da escola e tudo o que bastava era um telefonema de dois segundos e a Selena estava batendo na porta? Ou quando você ficava nervosa antes de subir no palco e ela sempre estava do seu lado te dizendo o quão talentosa você era. – Dallas parecia ficar cada vez mais brava com a insensibilidade da irmã. – Ou aquela vez que ela salvou sua vida, se é que você acha isso importante!

ㅤ- Não precisa jogar na minha cara tudo que ela já fez, eu não esqueci nada. – Demi disse se sentindo encurralada pelas palavras da irmã.

ㅤ- Então qual é o seu problema? – Dallas perguntou levantando a voz.

ㅤ- O meu problema é as pessoas se metendo na minha vida e achando que tudo que eu faço é errado.

ㅤ- Se eu não te falar essas coisas, quem vai?

ㅤ- Ninguém precisa me falar essas coisas, eu resolvo minha vida. – Demi disse se irritando com o modo de ver da irmã.

ㅤ- Você tem dezessete anos Demi! Tem que aprender muito ainda, assim como eu também tenho, mas a diferença é que eu deixo as pessoas me ajudarem e você se fecha até não aguentar mais a pressão. E você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

ㅤ- Eu sei. – Demi passou a mãos no cabelo. – Eu só preciso de tempo [i]_Dal_.[/i]

ㅤ- Só promete que eu vou ter minha irmã de volta, ok? – Dallas perguntou sorrindo.

ㅤ- Eu prometo, mas não agora. – Demi respondeu.

ㅤ- Está tarde, vai dormir. – Dallas disse mudando o rumo da conversa.

ㅤ- Você só esta falando isso pra ficar com o meu sanduíche, não é? – Elas riram.

ㅤ- Exatamente.

ㅤ- Eu faço um pra você. – Demi disse pegando mais duas fatias de pão. – Bem especial.

ㅤ- É melhor que seja. – Dallas disse ajudando a irmã.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Alguns dias depois..._

ㅤ- Selena? Sou eu, abre a porta. – Selena se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta do camarim assim que reconheceu a voz. – Pode entrar. – Ela disse com a voz um pouco rouca.

ㅤ- Nós precisamos conversar. – Maria disse fechando a porta e guiando Selena pelo braço de volta para o sofá.

ㅤ- Precisamos? – Ela sussurrou com a cabeça abaixada.

ㅤ- Sim. – Maria disse e puxou Selena até que ela se deitou com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

ㅤ- Sobre o que? – Selena perguntou se acomodando no lugar.

ㅤ- Você sabe o motivo. – Maria começou. – Não tem que ser um gênio pra perceber que você anda chateada com alguma coisa e quando isso começa a atrapalhar seu trabalho eu sei que você fica ainda mais chateada.

ㅤ- Eu sinto muito, não queria ter errado tantas falas hoje no ensaio. – Selena disse rapidamente lembrando-se de todas as vezes que o elenco teve que repetir as cenas até que ela conseguisse fazer direito.

ㅤ- Calma, não precisa se desculpar por isso. – Maria disse passando a mão esquerda pelo cabelo de Selena. – Acontece com todo mundo, você só não pode deixar que o que esteja te deixando pra baixo continue e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Pode começar a falar.

ㅤ- Você tem certeza que quer ouvir? – Selena perguntou baixinho. – É sobre a Demi.

ㅤ- Por que eu não iria querer ouvir? – Maria perguntou estranhando o comportamento de Selena. – Pode me contar tudo o que aconteceu.

ㅤ- Ela terminou comigo. – Selena sussurrou, mas Maria pode ouvir claramente e ficou alguns segundos sem ter o que responder.

ㅤ- Por quê? – Ela perguntou.

ㅤ- Eu não ouvi direito, mas acho que ela disse algo sobre não conseguir passar a barreira da amizade.

ㅤ- Isso é ridículo. – Maria disse.

ㅤ- Não posso fazer nada. – Selena sussurrou agora tentando segurar as lagrimas.

ㅤ- Sinceramente eu não acho que esse seja o motivo, ela parecia realmente gostar de você todas as vezes que ela veio nos visitar no set.

ㅤ- Eu sei, mas não posso exigir que ela me conte a verdade.

ㅤ- Pode sim, você estava no relacionamento tanto quanto ela. – Maria disse e depois sorriu. – _Mi hija_, você pode chorar o quanto quiser comigo não precisa parecer forte.

ㅤ- Obrigada. – Selena agradeceu e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e percebeu Maria puxando algo da mesa de centro, algo que a acompanhava desde o rompimento: uma caixa de lenços.

ㅤ- Eu realmente sinto muito.

ㅤ- Eu a amava. – Selena disse entre os soluços. – Eu não sei o que faço agora.

ㅤ- Você tem que continuar sua vida como sempre fez. – Maria disse sorrindo. ㅤ– Eu só quero que coloque na cabeça uma coisa.

ㅤ- O que? – Selena perguntou secando as lágrimas.

ㅤ- Que você nunca vai estar sozinha. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e passando a mão no rosto de Selena. – Eu sempre vou estar com você não importa a decisão que você tomar. Eu quero sua felicidade e só isso, não importa os meios, as situações, esse sorriso é o maior dos presentes que você pode me dar.

ㅤ- Obrigada por tudo Maria, muitas vezes você é como uma mãe pra mim. – Selena disse. – E eu não acho que te agradeço o suficiente.

ㅤ- Já disse qual é o seu agradecimento, não é? – Maria disse fazendo Selena sorrir. – Isso mesmo.

ㅤNesse momento elas ouviram alguém bater na porta.

ㅤ- Eu atendo. – Maria se levantou para atender a porta enquanto Selena se sentava no sofá e tentava se deixar apresentável para quem estava chamando. Maria apenas deu uma olhada em quem estava na porta e rapidamente sorriu e abriu totalmente a porta. – Entrem.

ㅤSelena olhou em direção a porta e não pode sorrir ao ver alguns de seus colegas de elenco entrando em seu camarim.

ㅤ- Nós viemos ver se estava tudo bem com a _Miss G._ – David disse se sentando ao lado de Selena e lhe dando um abraço.

ㅤ- Você deu um belo susto na gente quando saiu do set chorando hoje. – Jennifer se sentou do outro lado de Selena e segurando sua mão. – Está tudo bem?

ㅤ- Vai ficar. – Selena respondeu sorrindo em direção a Maria que estava encostada na parede e só agora Selena percebeu que tinha mais alguém na sala, alguém que também estava sorrindo e segurava alguma coisa nas costas.- Jake, o que você tem ai? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

ㅤ- Um presente. – Ele respondeu e colocou as mãos pra frente do corpo trazendo com elas um grande vidro cheio de picles. – Nós íamos escrever um cartão do tipo ''Fique bem'', mas como você é a Selena, achamos que o picles funciona melhor.

ㅤ- Também acho. – Selena disse fazendo com que todos dessem risada. Ela ergueu os braços em direção ao vidro e quando Jake o entregou, ela segurou o vidro contra seu peito e suspirou feliz. – Muito obrigada gente, eu realmente amo vocês. – Ela sorriu enquanto deitou a cabeça no ombro de Jennifer e sorriu para as pessoas que durante anos fizeram pra ela o que sua verdadeira família não foi capaz.


	17. La La Land

ㅤ**ㅤCapítulo 16 - La La Land**ㅤ

**Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.**

* * *

><p>ㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤDemi suspirou pela quinta vez e se deitou na cama de bruços parecendo irritada. Ela não esperava que Selena a perdoasse, mas achou que pelo menos depois de cinco semanas a outra iria tentar fazer algum contato. Pegou o Black Berry que estava jogado entre os lençóis e resolveu checar as ligações o que resultou em mais frustração ao ver que a caixa de mensagens estava vazia. Já tinha pensado em ligar, mas depois de conversar com Dallas sobre isso ela entendeu que como ela tinha terminado deveria esperar Selena voltar a falar com ela no seu tempo. Então tudo que ela fazia era ir trabalhar e sair a noite com alguns amigos novos.

ㅤEscreveu algumas músicas e estava pensando em gravá-las, mas todas elas falavam sobre perdão e correr atrás das pessoas amadas e esse não era exatamente o que os empresários da Hollywood Records queriam dela nesse momento, eles queriam que ela se soltasse e se mostrasse o mais feliz possível diante das câmeras, mas como isso era possível se por trás das câmeras ela não passava de uma garota insegura, cheia de duvidas e arrependimentos na cabeça? Uma garota que tinha que recorrer a certos hábitos pra conseguir passar pelo dia sem que alguém percebesse que algo estava errado? Uma garota que descobriu que não precisava ter medo de ser julgada diante de alguns amigos porque essas pessoas estavam em um estado igual ou pior que o dela? Claro que com a diferença de que por mais que ela bebesse e fizesse loucuras durante a noite, quando o sol chegava ela tinha que tomar banho e depois de muita maquiagem e cafeína ser a menina dos olhos da Disney.

ㅤSe levantou da cama, desligou o rádio que tocava o mesmo cd a horas e depois de um banho e muita maquiagem resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo em sua casa.

ㅤ- Olha só quem saiu da bat-caverna. – Dallas disse sorrindo enquanto se sentava no sofá no meio de uma maratona de Friends. – Ainda esta um pouco cedo pra você sair, não acha? – Olhou no relógio da sala e viu que ainda marcavam 17h40 de uma tarde ensolarada de sábado.

ㅤ- Cala a boca. – Demi respondeu e se sentou no outro sofá. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio observando as cenas e se sentiu mais deprimida ao lembrar de várias noites que passou assistindo Friends com _alguém__._

ㅤ- Qual é o problema? – Dallas pausou o DVD e se virou para a irmã.

ㅤ- Como assim?

ㅤ- Faz cinco minutos que você esta assistindo Friends e até agora não riu, isso é praticamente impossível.

ㅤ- Já decorei as falas e todas as cenas, você não espera que eu ainda ache engraçado, não é? – Demi respondeu meio friamente sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

ㅤ- Claro que espero! – Dallas disse olhando estranho para a irmã porque ela sabia que não importava a quantidade de vezes que elas assistiam aquela série que ela iria rir em todas as vezes. – A Phoebe acabou de falar a parte do ''Brand New Information'' e você nem ligou. Qual é o problema?

ㅤ- Nada que seja da sua conta. – Demi se levantou e saiu andando de volta para o quarto sem nem olhar a cara de indignada da irmã com sua atitude. ㅤColocou uma bota por cima da calça jeans e pegou uma jaqueta antes de pegar a bolsa e voltar para a sala. – Agora eu estou saindo. – E mais uma vez sem ligar para a resposta da irmã saiu pela porta da frente da casa.

ㅤMeia hora e muita coragem depois Demi estacionou na frente da casa dos Gomez/Teefey. Sem esperar mais um minuto e correr o risco da coragem ir embora junto com a razão ela saiu do carro e foi andando apressadamente até a porta. Pensou em usar a chave secreta que ela sabia exatamente onde estava escondida, mas depois de cinco semanas sem colocar o pé dentro da casa achou melhor tocar a campainha mesmo.

ㅤEsperou durante alguns segundos até que alguém abriu a porta e se mostrou completamente surpreendida com a visão de Demi.

ㅤ- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Taylor Swift perguntou quase fechando a porta na cara da menina.

ㅤ- Eu posso perguntar o mesmo pra você. – Demi respondeu cruzando os braços.

ㅤ- Tentando arrumar as mancadas que você faz. – Taylor respondeu saindo da casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Se um dia alguém contasse para Demi que ela ficaria frente a frente com uma Taylor Swift super protetora e brava dessa forma, ela pensaria melhor antes de chamar a menina de girafinha por suas costas para Selena. Selena. Ela rapidamente se lembrou do motivo da visita.

ㅤ- Fazer uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

ㅤ- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Christina Grimmie abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça pra fora.

ㅤ- Então é uma festa? – Demi perguntou abrindo os braços, indignada com a presença da menina.

ㅤ- Como se você tivesse direito de falar alguma coisa. – Taylor respondeu cruzando os braços e encarando Demi que de repente se sentiu acuada com os olhares protetores das duas.

ㅤ- Eu só quero falar com ela. – Demi disse baixinho.

ㅤ- Um pouco tarde pra isso não é? – Christina disse encostando-se ao batente da porta.

ㅤ- Quem é você pra falar? – Demi disse. – Na primeira oportunidade que você teve pra conversar com ela já deixou a menina bêbada e quem teve que cuidar dela depois? – E apontou pra si mesma.

ㅤ- Engraçado é que mesmo assim eu estou do lado de dentro dessa casa enquanto você não consegue nem passar pela porta da frente. – Christina rebateu.

ㅤ- Eu passo se eu quiser. – Demi deu um passo a frente e olhou de forma desafiadora pra a outra.

ㅤ- Você quem pensa. – Christina cruzou os braços e se aproximou de Demi. – Ou você acha que eu tenho medo de você?

ㅤ- Deveria.

ㅤ- Vamos parar por aqui. – Taylor entrou no meio das duas e parou a discussão. – Ninguém vai brigar na frente da casa dela. Você. – Ela apontou para Demi. – Vai embora e só vai voltar quando a Selena te ligar e se ela te ligar.

ㅤ- Eu quero falar com ela agora. – Demi disse.

ㅤ- Acho que você já fez o suficiente não é? – Christina entrou na conversa. – Faça o que a Taylor mandou.

ㅤ- Eu estou fazendo isso pela Selena. – Demi disse suspirando e dando meia volta até seu carro.

ㅤ- Acho bom mesmo. – Taylor disse olhando a cantora entrar em seu carro e sair de vista. – Vamos voltar pra dentro.

ㅤ- Vamos. – Christina respondeu fechando a porta atrás de Taylor. Assim que elas se viraram pra dentro da casa deram de cara com Selena parada no meio do corredor. Sua aparência estava péssima devido às incontáveis horas sem dormir assistindo as suas series preferidas e tentando esquecer-se da ex- namorada. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo um pouco solto e usava roupas que eram pelo menos dois números maiores que ela.

ㅤ- Eu sinto muito. – Taylor se aproximou e passou a mão no cabelo da amiga a puxando para um abraço. – Fizemos o correto?

ㅤ- Sim. – Selena murmurou ainda abraçada a Taylor.

ㅤ- Não quer me ver? Ótimo! – Demi murmurou ainda dirigindo pela cidade. – Eu tentei, se você não quer o problema é seu. Tem quem queira. – Demi começou a rir. – Nossa que brega.

ㅤLigou o rádio e enquanto acompanhava algumas músicas pensou onde estava indo. Não iria voltar pra casa agora e como a opção de conversar com Selena não tinha sido muito bem aceita pensou em um lugar que sua visita seria apreciada. Mudou a direção do carro e dirigiu por mais uns vinte minutos até parar em frente a um prédio. Conversou com o porteiro e subiu de elevador até o quarto andar. Quando saiu do elevador pensou se fazer aquilo era o certo e estava quase desistindo e voltando pra trás quando ouviu música vindo de um dos apartamentos. Um apartamento especial. Tomou aquilo como sinal e seguiu em frente. Tocou a campainha e esperou ser atendida pela amiga.

ㅤ- Olha só quem apareceu. – Uma mulher loira abriu a porta e sorrindo se apoiou no batente da porta. – Entra. – Anna se afastou da porta e deixou que Demi entrasse em seu apartamento.

ㅤ- Preciso sair. – Demi jogando a bolsa no sofá e se sentando.

ㅤ- Agora? – Anna perguntou se sentando a seu lado e delicadamente passando a mão em sua coxa.

ㅤ- Não precisa ser agora, mas hoje. – Demi respondeu tentando ignorar os carinhos que recebia da amiga. – Nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa antes e depois dar uma volta na cidade, que tal?

ㅤ- Pode ser. – Anna disse se levantando e pegando na mão de Demi. – Quer umas roupas emprestadas?

ㅤ- Por favor, eu saí com pressa de casa e não deu tempo de colocar nada melhor. – Demi olhou para a roupa que usava: jeans escuro e uma camiseta gola-V branca.

ㅤ- Você sabe onde meu closet fica, pegue o que quiser. – Anna sorriu e depois soltou a mão de Demi.

ㅤ- Obrigada.

ㅤDemi deixou a bolsa no sofá e andou pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto da amiga, se surpreendeu ao não encontrar nenhuma pessoa pelada na cama e seguiu até chegar ao closet.

ㅤSe existia uma coisa que Anna tinha mais que Demi eram roupas e sapatos. ㅤO closet dela era praticamente do tamanho do próprio quarto e tinha até um sofá e uma parede que era apenas um espelho. Olhou varias peças de roupas até encontrar o que queria: um vestido preto que ela adorava, mas nunca tinha achado igual para comprar. Colocou o vestido no sofá e começou a se despir, quando estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã ouviu a porta do closet abrir e Anna aparecer na porta segurando um copo cheio com um liquido amarelado na mão direita.

ㅤ- Eu ainda estou me trocando. – Demi disse pegando rapidamente o vestido e colocando na frente do corpo.

ㅤ- Eu sei. – Anna deu uma risada e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha do seu corpo, ele é maravilhoso.

ㅤ- Não é pra tanto. – Demi sorriu envergonhada com o elogio.

ㅤ- Só estou falando a verdade. – Anna se aproximou e colocou a mão no vestido que Demi ainda segurava contra o corpo. – Quem não te quer é uma idiota. – Demi olhou para Anna percebendo as intenções da amiga.

ㅤ- Ela não é idiota. – Demi retrucou e segurou o vestido com mais força contra o corpo se arrependendo da noite que tinha contado seu segredo para Anna, não contou de propósito é claro, mas depois de alguns shots de tequila ela já não tinha tanto controle sobre si.

ㅤ- Se ela não é idiota porque você esta tão chateada?

ㅤ- Eu não estou chateada. – Demi disse na defensiva.

ㅤ- A gente não se fala há alguns dias e você simplesmente apareceu na minha casa e me chamou pra sair.

ㅤ- Não dessa forma.

ㅤ- Você esta solteira não é?

ㅤ- É.

ㅤ- Você quer se divertir, não quer? – Anna perguntou soltando o vestido.

ㅤ- Quero. – Demi respondeu.

ㅤ- Então confie em mim. – Anna riu e ergueu o copo na frente do rosto de Demi que apenas pelo cheiro identificou a bebida como tequila. Anna colocou o copo na mão de Demi e tirou o vestido da frente do corpo dela. – Aproveite.

ㅤDemi olhou o copo em sua mão e pensou em devolvê-lo a amiga e depois voltar pra casa e ver filmes com sua irmã, mas depois de sentir mais uma vez o aroma da bebida simplesmente parou de pensar e virou o copo de uma vez. Enquanto esperava a bebida fazer efeito em seu corpo viu Anna sair do closet e voltar segurando a garrafa. Ela encheu o copo mais uma vez e sorriu para Demi que de novo virou-o. Depois do quarto copo ela começou a se sentir mais animada e antes que pudesse pegar a garrafa e colocar mais um pouco de tequila, Anna tirou o copo de sua mão e o depositou no sofá rapidamente.

ㅤ- Pra que você... - Demi mal teve tempo de terminar a frase quando sentiu lábios quentes encostando-se aos seus. Anna colocou as duas mãos na cintura de Demi enquanto beijava a cantora e apoiou suas costas na parede do closet. ㅤNo começo Demi não correspondeu ao beijo, mas aos poucos a tequila foi tomando conta de sua mente e ela se viu correspondendo as carícias da amiga tão ou mais intensamente que ela.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>No dia seguinte...<em>

ㅤ- Dallas, vai acordar sua irmã pra almoçar. – Dianna disse enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

ㅤ- Por que eu? – Dallas reclamou da sua posição no sofá.

ㅤ- Porque se eu for, nós vamos acabar brigando pelo horário que ela chegou em casa. – Dianna respondeu sem tirar os olhos da mesa.

ㅤ- Tudo bem. – Dallas se levantou e subiu as escadas até o quarto da irmã mais nova.

ㅤAbriu a porta do quarto e teve que acender a luz pra poder enxergar alguma coisa no meio daquela bagunça. Olhou no quarto e se deparou com a bagunça normal da irmã, exceto que a cama estava irreconhecível. Um mar de lençóis e edredons estava jogado em cima de um montinho, que ela acreditava ser a irmã, então fez a única coisa que ela poderia ter feito nessa situação: pulou em cima do montinho.

ㅤ- Dallas! – Demi murmurou embaixo dos lençóis e tentou sair de cima de Dallas que apenas se esparramou mais ainda.

ㅤ- Sabia que eu te amo? – Dallas perguntou para irritar mais ainda a irmã.

ㅤ- Sabia, agora sai de cima. – Demi disse.

ㅤ- Não precisa ficar brava. – Dallas começou a rir, saiu de cima da irmã e se sentou na beirada da cama. – Aonde você foi ontem?

ㅤ- Saí. – Demi respondeu se sentou apoiada na cabeceira da cama.

ㅤ- Com quem?

ㅤ- Com alguns amigos. – Demi respondeu vagamente.

ㅤDallas que suspeitava da irmã puxou o lençol até que o minúsculo vestido preto ficasse a mostra.

ㅤ- Demi! Não acredito que você saiu com ela! – Dallas a repreendeu. Ela sabia da fama e da influencia que ela tinha sobre sua irmã.

ㅤ- Se fosse só isso estava bom. – Demi murmurou se arrependendo de ter colocado os pés pra fora ontem.

ㅤ- Como assim? Me conta certinho.

ㅤ- Ontem quando eu sai de casa, fui à casa da Selena tentar conversar com ela. – Demi começou a contar e quando percebeu que Dallas ia interromper ergueu uma mão pedindo pra irmã esperar ela terminar. – A Taylor e a Christina estavam lá e não me deixaram falar com ela, então eu resolvi dar uma passada na casa da Anna. Nós bebemos um pouco e ela me beijou.

ㅤ- O quê? – Dallas se levantou brava. – Como você pôde?

ㅤ- Até onde eu sei não estou namorando ninguém e tenho direito de fazer o que bem entendo no meu tempo livre. – Demi retrucou.

ㅤ- Você percebeu o tanto de coisa errada que essa menina te influencia a fazer? Você bebe toda vez que esta com ela e não vai querer me enganar porque eu achei as toalhas cheias de sangue embaixo da pia do seu banheiro. ㅤ– Dallas sussurrou para que ninguém mais na casa ouvisse a discussão. – Essa não é você.

ㅤ- Sou eu sim, apenas diferente. – Demi disse também se levantando com alguma dificuldade devido a pequena ressaca. – E se você não gosta dessa Demi o problema é seu.

ㅤ- Me faz um favor então? – Dallas pediu.

ㅤ- Fala.

ㅤ- Me avisa quando a Demi verdadeira voltar porque todo mundo sente falta dela. – Dallas respondeu e sem dar tempo para a irmã retrucar saiu do quarto e bateu a porta, já não se importando com quem ouvisse.


	18. Open Windows

**Capítulo 17 – Open Windows**

****Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.****

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤ <strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤ- Meu carro ou seu?

ㅤ- O quê? – Selena levantou o olhar do notebook e encarou Jennifer que estava parada na porta de seu camarim parecendo empolgada com alguma coisa pois não conseguia deixar de mexer as mãos e sorrir daquele jeito único.

ㅤ- Nós vamos com o meu carro ou o seu? – Jennifer perguntou novamente perdendo um pouco do entusiasmo.

ㅤ- Pra onde? – Selena estava confusa com a empolgação da amiga.

ㅤ- Hoje é sexta-feira. – Jennifer explicou estranhando o comportamento de Selena. Quando viu que a amiga ainda não tinha entendido ela completou. – Toda sexta-feira nós gravamos e depois comemos pizza juntos. O David já esta esperando no carro dele junto com o Jake e eu fiquei de te chamar.

ㅤ- Eu tinha esquecido completamente, desculpa. – Selena passou a mão no cabelo que estava solto e enrolado nas pontas, ainda estava vestida como Alex Russo.

ㅤ- Tudo bem, eu espero você se trocar. – Jennifer disse e se sentou ao lado de Selena.

ㅤ- Eu não vou. – Selena sussurrou e fechou o notebook.

ㅤ- Por quê? Você adora as noites de pizza.

ㅤ- Minha mãe e o Brian estão em casa. – Selena abriu um sorriso enorme. – Ela vai cozinhar e nós vamos ficar conversando o resto da noite, quem sabe ver algum filme depois.

ㅤ- Que legal. – Jennifer sorriu e abraçou Selena pelos ombros. – Se divirta com a sua família enquanto eu aturo o David e o Jake discutindo sobre quem é a garota mais bonita da pizzaria.

ㅤ- Sinto muito. – Selena deu risada pensando em todas as noites de sexta feira que ela passou com o grupo. – Se você quiser eu posso te ligar inventando alguma emergência pra você sair de lá.

ㅤ- Não precisa, eu vou sentir falta disso e quero aproveitar o maximo possível. – Jennifer disse e quando viu o olhar de arrependimento na cara da amiga se sentiu culpada por ter mencionado o fim da série. – Desculpa, não foi por querer. Nós ainda vamos ter varias noites como essa, mas hoje você tem que aproveitar a sua família.

ㅤ- Eu vou sentir muita falta de vocês. – Selena sussurrou encostando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

ㅤ- Nós não vamos embora. – Jennifer respondeu segurando a mão da garota. – A única coisa que vai mudar é que nós vamos nos ver fora desse estúdio e não teremos mais aquela pressão de fazer as coisas certas, pode ser uma boa mudança.

ㅤ- Tomara que você esteja certa. – Selena disse e depois se endireitou no sofá. – Vou me trocar e sair daqui logo, senão começo a chorar.

ㅤ- Bom mesmo, você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver chorar. – Jennifer se levantou e andou em direção a porta. – Da mesma forma que você me ofereceu a_ ligação de_ _emergência_ eu a ofereço a você.

ㅤ- Eu espero que não precise usá-la, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Selena sorriu e observou a amiga fechar a porta a deixando sozinha mais uma vez no camarim. Ela se levantou do sofá e começou a trocar de roupa e tirar a maquiagem.

ㅤTrinta minutos depois ela já estava dirigindo seu carro por Los Angeles com o rádio ligado e cantando a plenos pulmões. Parada no meio da rua envolta de vários carros ela pensou se deveria ter esperado mais um pouco no set ao invés de sair apressada pra ver os pais e acabar pegando a hora do rush da cidade. Depois de algum tempo percebeu que o transito começou a melhorar e que já conseguia dirigir alguns minutos sem ter que parar nenhuma vez. Parou em um cruzamento na luz vermelha e aproveitou para trocar a estação de rádio, enquanto se decidia na música ouviu varias buzinas dos carros atrás de si e quando ergueu a cabeça percebeu que o sinal já estava verde. ㅤComeçou a atravessar o cruzamento e imediatamente viu uma luz vinda do seu lado esquerdo e por reflexo apertou o freio do carro que parou abruptamente no meio do cruzamento, com a adrenalina correndo a mil em suas veias ela observou o motoqueiro desviar de seu carro e continuar correndo pelas ruas atravessando mais um sinal vermelho. Pelo retrovisor do carro viu que os outros carros também tinham parado e algumas pessoas estavam saindo pra ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela, e antes que alguém pudesse se aproximar ela pisou no acelerador e mesmo começando a tremer dirigiu o carro por mais algumas quadras até parar na calçada de uma rua qualquer e tentar se acalmar. Desligou o rádio e deitou a cabeça no volante respirando fundo. Ninguém tinha se machucado, mas poderia ter sido um acidente sério pela velocidade do motociclista e a direção que ele estava indo. Só esse fato já era suficiente para a cabeça de Selena imaginar o pior e começar a hiperventilar dentro do carro. Ela ligou o rádio novamente e ouviu uma das vozes que menos queria ouvir no momento, ou pelo menos era isso que ela queria acreditar.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Our hearts are both on overdrive come with me, let's run tonight don't let these memories get left behind_**…**

ㅤSegurou o choro e sem mudar a estação de rádio continuou o trajeto para casa sem nenhum incidente dessa vez.

ㅤEstacionou na garagem e saiu do carro um pouco mais calma e ainda tremendo, mas feliz por pensar na noite que iria ter. Entrou dentro de casa e encontrou as luzes apagadas, sem querer se desanimar tão rapidamente entrou na cozinha e encontrou um bilhete em cima do balcão.

ㅤㅤ_Nós tentamos te ligar, mas seu celular estava desligado._

ㅤㅤ_Tivemos que viajar pra Nova Iorque porque um dos contratos deu um problema. Deixamos um dinheiro pra você pedir uma pizza ou qualquer coisa que queira._

ㅤㅤ_Te amamos._

ㅤㅤ_PS:Prometo que vou fazer um jantar bem especial pra você da próxima vez._

ㅤ- Cansei de acreditar nas suas promessas. – Resmungou pra si mesma amassando o papel e jogando-o no lixo mais próximo. Subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e novamente ligou o rádio, mas dessa vez colocando um CD com músicas mais animadas e depois de tirar toda a roupa entrou no banho.

ㅤDallas estava na cozinha fazendo um sanduíche quando ouviu um toque de celular diferente, sabia que não era do seu celular, pois o mesmo estava em seu quarto e o barulho indicava que ele estava perto demais. Olhou ao redor de si e encontrou o celular de Demi na bancada tocando sem parar. Chamou pela irmã e quando viu que o celular parou de tocar resolveu deixar pra lá, mas meio minuto depois ele voltou a tocar e ela, já cansada de ouvir aquele toque estranho, pegou o celular e atendeu.

ㅤ- Alô?

ㅤ_- Demi, nós precisamos conversar. –_ Uma voz conhecida falou do outro lado da linha.

ㅤ

* * *

><p>ㅤDemi desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comer e assim que entrou sua irmã parou de falar e deixando o celular no balcão saiu apressada da cozinha subindo as escadas. Ignorando a irmã já que elas ainda não estavam se falando muito depois da briga, ela abriu a geladeira e pegou algumas coisas para fazer um sanduíche natural e só quando colocou as coisas no balcão que percebeu que o celular que sua irmã estava usando era o seu, curiosa ela pegou o celular e checou a ultima ligação: <em>Lena<em>. Mais curiosa ainda ela largou as coisas em cima do balcão e ainda carregando o celular subiu as escadas correndo atrás de sua irmã.

ㅤ- Por que você tava falando com a Selena pelo meu celular? – Demi perguntou assim que chegou à porta do quarto de Dallas.

ㅤ- Não é do seu interesse. – Dallas respondeu sem parar o que estava fazendo.

ㅤ- Claro que é, você falou do MEU celular e porque raios você esta se trocando? – Demi perguntou ficando irritada com a atitude da irmã.

ㅤ- Porque eu vou sair e realmente não é do seu interesse.

ㅤ- Dallas, foi uma chamada recebida, ela ligou pra MIM. – Demi enfatizou. – Ela queria falar COMIGO.

ㅤ- Ela não estava pensando direito, acontece. – Dallas disse impaciente. – Eu preciso passar. – Demi estava parada no batente da porta impedindo a passagem da mulher.

ㅤ- Não vai passar ate me falar o que ela queria. – Demi disse abrindo os braços e fechando mais ainda a passagem.

ㅤ- Porque você se importa? Pelo que eu me lembro foi você que quebrou o coração da menina em milhares de pedaços e depois começou a festejar por aí.

ㅤDemi foi pega de surpresa pelas verdades que Dallas disse e em um momento de distração ela abaixou os braços, a irmã aproveitou e saiu do quarto.

ㅤ- Dallas... – Demi chamou.

ㅤ- O quê? – Dallas perguntou irritada.

ㅤ- Ela está com problemas?

ㅤ- Nada que eu não possa resolver. – E desceu as escadas sem dar atenção aos pedidos da irmã.

ㅤDemi se estressou com a atitude da irmã e sem pensar jogou o celular na parede e passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

ㅤ- Raiva não te trouxe aqui e não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. – Dianna disse entrando no corredor depois de presenciar a briga das filhas.

ㅤ- Eu não sei o que eu faço mãe. – Demi cruzou os braços e encostou-se à porta do quarto. – Eu tenho medo de estragar as coisas.

ㅤ- Mais do que você já estragou? – Dianna perguntou surpreendendo Demi. – Ah, qual é. Você não acha que só fez o bem até agora. Você mudou, isso é verdade, mas não é tarde demais pra tentar arrumar as coisas.

ㅤ- Eu não sei como.

ㅤ- Acho que você teve uma boa dica agora. – Dianna disse indicando o quarto de Dallas com a cabeça.

ㅤ- Eu não sei aonde ela foi.

ㅤ- Você sabe sim, só não quer admitir porque ai você sabe que tem que ir atrás de todas as besteiras que fez. – Dianna se aproximou da filha. – Eu te amo demais, mas às vezes você age de forma um pouco egoísta. Eu sei que pra terminar com a Selena você teve motivos, mas precisava considerar a opinião dela também.

ㅤ- Mas e se eu fiz isso pra ajudar ela? – Demi perguntou abraçando a mãe e colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

ㅤ- Você parou pra se perguntar se ela queria ser ajudada?

ㅤ- Eu não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela, mãe.

ㅤ- Eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido com ela, mas eu sei que ela esta se sentindo muito mal pelo que aconteceu e essa é a realidade. Você pode ter tido as melhores intenções do mundo ao fazer aquilo, mas precisava ter contado pra ela o porque.

ㅤ- Você tem razão, o que eu faço agora? – Demi perguntou se separando da mãe.

ㅤ- Vai atrás da garota que você ama. – Dianna disse e segurando o rosto da filha lhe deu um beijo na testa. – E fala que eu sinto falta dela.

ㅤ- Pode deixar. – Demi sorriu e desceu as escadas correndo em direção a garagem.

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<em>20 minutos depois <em>

ㅤDemi parou o carro na calçada da residência dos Teefey e sem duvida alguma encontrou o carro de Dallas parado lá. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e depois de Demi desligar o carro e andar até a porta ela tocou a campainha e esperou. Ouviu barulhos de dentro da casa e se preparou para encarar Selena e pedir perdão até de joelhos se fosse preciso.

ㅤ- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Dallas abriu uma fresta da porta e colocou a cabeça pra fora.

ㅤ- Arrumar as coisas. – Demi respondeu tentando abrir mais a porta.

ㅤ- Ela esta ocupada agora. – Dallas disse e fechou a porta na cara da garota.

ㅤDemi tocou a campainha mais uma vez e quando isso não funcionou ela chamou pela irmã e pela ex-namorada. Percebendo que não era bem vinda na casa pensou em dar a volta e ir embora, mas ouviu a voz da mãe na sua cabeça lhe dizendo que devia lutar por seus sonhos e ter Selena de volta era o maior deles.

ㅤArrependeu-se de não ter trazido a chave extra que tinha da casa e depois de pensar um pouco resolveu que não era aquele pequeno empecilho que iria estragar o plano, então sorrateiramente deu a volta na casa até chegar ao lado da cozinha.

ㅤ- Agora vem a parte difícil.

ㅤColocou o celular e as chaves do carro no bolso e torceu para que elas não caíssem durante a subida e pra que ela também não caísse, essa parte era essencial para o plano e eventualmente para o resto da sua vida.

ㅤAgradeceu aos céus que já tinha anoitecido, caso contrario os vizinhos podiam estranhar ver alguém subindo pelo telhado do deposito ate uma das janelas do corredor da casa dos Teefey e chamar a policia. Se os executivos da Disney não queriam que elas namorassem pra não dar publicidade negativa, Demi tinha certeza que eles também não eram fãs de invasão domiciliar, mesmo que tecnicamente a casa fosse de uma pessoa conhecida.

ㅤSe concentrou, passou o plano mais uma vez na cabeça e começou a subir. Enquanto tentava se equilibrar pensou em todas as vezes que escalou arvores no Texas com Selena e nunca imaginou que estaria em uma posição dessas: Tentando entrar escondida na casa dela pra tentar recuperar o relacionamento enquanto Dallas vigiava Selena como um cão de guarda. ㅤAlguns minutos e muitas farpas de madeira nas mãos depois, ela conseguiu chegar até a janela e se equilibrando na parede ela conseguiu abrir mais a janela que já estava entreaberta e entrar na casa.

ㅤPara sua sorte, ou não, ouviu barulhos vindo de alguns quartos a direita e caminhando devagar pra não anunciar sua presença para a irmã chegou na beirada do quarto e já conseguia definir a conversa.

ㅤ- Agora pra cama. – Dallas disse.

ㅤ- Mas esta muito cedo _Daaal_. – Ouviu Selena resmungando e apenas pela voz da ex identificou que ela estava bêbada, claro que a risadinha que ela soltou depois ajudou muito.

ㅤ- Você vai me agradecer amanha, agora vai. – Dallas deu uma risada e depois de colocar a coberta em cima da amiga e lhe dar um beijo na testa, sentou na beirada da cama esperando que Selena dormisse.

ㅤDemi ficou do outro lado da porta tentando ouvir mais da conversa e algum tempo depois da irmã dar boa noite pra Selena, ela ouviu Dallas levantar da cama e aparentemente sair do quarto. Pensando rápido ela se virou e tentou entrar na primeira porta que viu, antes de conseguir entrar e se esconder acabou de atrapalhando e batendo o ombro no batente da porta e como ela é humana, acabou soltando um pequeno palavrão quando sentiu a dor. Como a casa estava em completo silêncio ela teve certeza de que Dallas ouviu, mas mesmo assim se escondeu. Encostou a porta e se virou para o interior do quarto e percebeu que estava no antigo quarto de Selena. Imediatamente esqueceu que estava se escondendo da irmã e ligou a luz para poder ver melhor o lugar que estava constantemente presente em seus pesadelos. O escritório agora era aqui depois que a fiação foi trocada, mas ela sabia que Selena evitava entrar aqui a todo custo e preferia usar até mesmo o corredor ou o quarto pra mexer com alguma papelada ou qualquer coisa referente ao escritório.

ㅤ- Faz tempo não é? – Demi se virou rapidamente e viu Dallas parada na porta com os braços cruzados, ela estava tão distraída com o quarto que não tinha escutado a irmã abrindo a porta.

ㅤ- Ainda bem. – Demi respondeu se virando mais uma vez para o quarto. – Não vai me expulsar daqui?

ㅤ- Quem você acha que deixou a janela aberta e desativou a segurança? – Dallas perguntou dando risada.

ㅤ- Pra que desativar a segurança? Eu sei onde posso pisar. – Demi disse estranhando.

ㅤ- Esta brincando comigo? Eu acabei de ouvir você entrar com tudo no batente da porta, acho que eu ouvi o seu ombro estralando até.

ㅤ- Eu me distraí. – Demi se defendeu.

ㅤ- Eu te conheço, não queria que você levasse um choque por ter tropeçado no próprio pé. – Dallas continuou rindo e Demi acompanhou.

ㅤ- Isso quer dizer que eu estou perdoada? – A irmã mais nova perguntou um tempo depois.

ㅤ- Isso quer dizer que eu estou te dando outra chance, vê se não estraga. – Dallas respondeu apontando um dedo para a irmã. – Amanha você resolve isso, ela esta dormindo mesmo.

ㅤ- Falando nisso, o que aconteceu?

ㅤ- Ela bebeu demais e te ligou, eu atendi o celular e quando vi que ela não estava em condições de decidir se devia ou não fazer qualquer coisa eu resolvi vir pra cá e ajudar. – Dallas respondeu. – Cheguei aqui e ela estava bem acabada, praticamente dei banho e coloquei-a pra dormir. Agora preciso me livrar das evidencias antes que os pais dela cheguem.

ㅤ- Eu vou ao quarto dela ver se está tudo bem. – Demi disse passando pela irmã.

ㅤ- Só que você não vai dormir com ela ou nem mesmo no mesmo quarto.

ㅤ- Por quê? – Demi perguntou indignada.

ㅤ- Eu vou dormir com ela e você pode escolher entre o chão da sala ou o sofá. Se eu estiver com vontade de fazer uma boa ação posso até te dar um cobertor. – Dallas disse e passou sorrindo por Demi que a encarava de boca aberta.

ㅤ- Isso é muito injusto.

ㅤ- Nem comece falando sobre injustiça. – Dallas disse e desceu as escadas para se livrar das garrafas.

ㅤDemi resolveu ignorar a indireta e entrou no quarto de Selena. Se sentou ao lado dela na beirada da cama e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo no rosto, ela continuava sendo a mulher mais linda do mundo para Demi mesmo que ela estivesse com o cabelo todo espalhado pela cama e cheirando levemente a álcool.

ㅤSe levantou e depois de trocar algumas palavras com a irmã se instalou no sofá da sala e se cobriu com o cobertor que Dallas lhe deu depois de implorar muito de joelhos.

ㅤNo meio da noite ela acordou abruptamente com alguém sacudindo seus ombros. Com o susto ela tentou se afastar da pessoa até bater as costas no braço do sofá e reclamar de dor mais uma vez naquele dia.

ㅤ- Demi, para com isso, sou eu.

ㅤDemi abriu os olhos e mesmo no escuro conseguiu definir a silhueta de Selena ajoelhada ao lado do sofá. Mesmo sem poder olhar nos olhos da garota podia sentir que ela estava muito, muito brava.


	19. How To Save a Life

**Capítulo 18 - How To Save a Life**

**Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.**

* * *

><p><strong> POV Narrador <strong>

- O quê você esta fazendo? – Selena perguntou cruzando os braços e sentando-se à mesa de centro.

- Bom, eu estava dormindo _ai_ – Demi começou a explicar querendo animar o clima antes de elas poderem conversar, mas quando viu que Selena quase levantou e para lhe enfiar um murro na cara, ela parou e ficou em silêncio.

ㅤ- O que você esta fazendo na minha casa ás seis e meia da manha? – Selena perguntou ainda de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

ㅤ- Eu quero conversar com você. – Demi respondeu.

ㅤ- Fale.

ㅤ- O quê? – Demi perguntou confusa.

ㅤ- Você disse que queria conversar; Pra existir uma conversa alguém tem que falar alguma coisa pra outra pessoa responder e se você não entendeu ainda, essa pessoa não sou eu. – Selena disse aproximando-se lentamente de Demi sem ter que se levantar na mesa.

ㅤ- Tive uma idéia. – Demi disse de olhos arregalados pela reação da outra garota. Por mais que Selena passasse a imagem de ''santa'', Demi sabia muito bem que devia evitar qualquer oportunidade de Selena ficar brava. – Que tal, se você tomar um remédio por causa dessa ressaca, dormir mais um pouco e nó conversamos de manha. Até porque eu ainda estou dormindo praticamente. – Ela começou a rir de forma forçada pra ver se Selena a acompanhava.

ㅤ- Fique feliz que eu ainda não te expulsei daqui. – Selena cortou a risada de Demi com um simples comentário.

ㅤ- Lena, eu estou tentando aqui, mas você tem que colaborar também. – Demi disse apoiando os cotovelos na perna e encarando a ex da melhor forma possível considerando que ainda estava escuro e ela realmente tinha voltado a ficar com sono.

ㅤ- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? – Selena deu uma risada sarcástica. – Você termina comigo e depois de um mês resolve invadir minha casa, dormir no meu sofá e ainda querer mandar em mim? Você perdeu esse direito há algum tempo, Demetria.

ㅤ- Lena, calma.

ㅤ- Já disse pra não me chamar de Lena.

ㅤ- Selena.

ㅤ- Melhor.

ㅤ- Me desculpa.

ㅤ- Você precisa ser mais especifica. Está se desculpando por invadir minha casa, dormir no sofá _ou_...

ㅤ- Estou me desculpando por fazer você passar por tudo isso. – Demi respondeu de uma vez olhando nos olhos de Selena.

ㅤ- ... Isso. – Selena disse e como se em um passe de mágica, o comportamento dela mudou levemente de extremamente irritada para tolerável e Demi percebeu que a partir desse momento deveria escolher muito bem as palavras para não perder o pouco de sucesso que tinha conseguido.

ㅤ- Eu estou muito arrependida por ter terminado com você e por ter dado aquela desculpa ridícula. – A garota disse.

ㅤ- Então você admite que mentiu? Não é porque você só me vê como amiga. – Selena parecia confusa e arrasada com a revelação de que aquela questão ainda não tinha sido respondida.

ㅤ- Sim, eu estava mentindo. Não foi por causa disso que eu terminei com você.

ㅤ- Então qual foi o motivo? – Selena perguntou impaciente. – Foi por causa do sexo?

ㅤ- NÃO! – Demi respondeu rapidamente evitando mais uma discussão desnecessária. – Eu juro que não foi por causa disso.

ㅤ- Então porque foi? Sem mentiras dessa vez.

ㅤ- Tudo bem, mas é uma história um pouco longa. – Demi respondeu se encostando ao sofá e abraçando os joelhos. – Tem certeza de que você não ter comer alguma coisa ou tomar algum remédio pra ressaca antes?

ㅤ- Eu estou bem assim. – Selena respondeu e depois se levantou. – Me deixa acender a luz primeiro, quero poder olhar direito pra você.

ㅤEla andou até o interruptor de luz e o acendeu, podendo pela primeira vez ver Demi claramente tinha dormido com as mesmas roupas de ontem e Selena pode ver também que ela dormiu sem sequer um cobertor ou travesseiro, usando as almofadas do sofá para apoiar a cabeça.

ㅤ- Porque você não dormiu no quarto de hóspedes?

ㅤ- A Dallas não deixou. – Demi respondeu baixinho.

ㅤ- Ela também não deixou você pegar um travesseiro ou nem mesmo um cobertor?

ㅤ- Não.

ㅤ- Bem feito.

ㅤ- Eu sei.

ㅤSelena voltou e se sentou na mesinha de centro, novamente encarando Demi, agora sem o obstáculo da escuridão interrompendo a visão das duas elas podiam observar cada reação as palavras ditas e até mesmo aquelas que eram ditas apenas com o olhar.

ㅤ- Estou escutando.

ㅤ- Tudo começou uma semana depois daquela reunião com o Sr. Donaghy, que ele nos mandou ter uma sessão com a Dra. Stevens.

ㅤ- Qual é o problema com isso? A Dra. Stevens é uma mulher muito legal.

ㅤ- Isso era o que ela queria que você acreditasse. – Demi respondeu se lembrando das intermináveis sessões com a Dra. – Eu nunca te disse isso porque sabia que você ia ficar brava, mas acho que agora não preciso me preocupar mais com isso. No começo ela me dava algumas indiretas, do quanto minha vida era ótima no tempo de Camp Rock 1 e o quanto eu era feliz, mas depois disso ela começou a se aprofundar mais no assunto, como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa sem ter que falar nada. Um dia ela mudou de tática e começou a falar a vida de alguém poderia mudar por conta de um ato egoísta.

ㅤ- Como assim? – Selena perguntou, realmente confusa com a história.

ㅤ- Eu também não entendi de primeira, só fui entender quando o Sr. Donaghy me chamou para uma reunião urgente.

ㅤ- Quando foi isso?

ㅤ- Um dia antes da nossa ultima ida ao Refúgio. – Demi relembrou dos últimos momentos que elas passaram juntas e isso lhe trouxe um sorriso no rosto. – Bons tempos.

ㅤ- É, bons tempos. – Selena também sorriu, mas logo depois voltou a cara de séria. – Continua.

ㅤ- Bom...

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>Flashback<strong>

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**POV Demi **

ㅤ_- Senhor, a Srta. Lovato está aqui. – Ouvi o secretário-qualquer-que-seja-seu-nome falar no telefone para o Sr. Donaghy que estava do outro lado da porta. Nunca entendi esse tipo de coisa, mas tudo bem._

ㅤ_- Pode entrar. – Ele disse e eu me levantei, tentando arrumar minha roupa o melhor possível pra tentar causar uma boa impressão já que claramente nossa ultima reunião não saiu muito bem. _

ㅤ_- Com licença. – Disse baixinho ao passar pela porta._

ㅤ_- Demi! Seja bem vinda de volta. – Sr. Donaghy disse de uma forma um tanto calorosa demais pra soar verdadeira. Eu soube desde esse momento que essa reunião não ia ser muito boa para o meu lado. – Sente-se, quer tomar alguma coisa? Chá, água, whisky?_

ㅤ_- Não, obrigada. – Disse alarmada, como alguém oferece whisky a um menor de idade, ainda mais um menor de idade que você é completamente responsável por. _

ㅤ_- Não pretendo te chamar aqui no meio da tarde apenas para saber como foi o seu dia e eu acredito que você saiba disso. – Pronto, pelo menos ele não ia ficar enrolando._

ㅤ_- Minha mãe não deveria estar presente para esse tipo de conversa? – Perguntei apreensiva._

ㅤ_- Isso vai ser uma escolha sua, não tem porque sua mãe estar presente. – Sr. Donaghy respondeu sorrindo. – Claro que se no final da conversa, você ainda quiser chamar a Mamãe pra resolver o assunto não tem problema nenhum. – Então esse era o jogo que ele ia jogar? Acho que aquela frase clichê pode muito bem ser inserida aqui, afinal de contas dois podem jogar esse jogo._

ㅤ_- Como você mesmo disse, você não iria me chamar no meio da tarde apenas para conversar e como você bem sabe eu sou menor de idade, portanto meus pais ainda são responsáveis por mim e como meu pai é meu empresário talvez ele queira participar dessa reunião._

ㅤ_- Seu pai? Achei que o Sr. De La Garza fosse seu padrasto. – Eu não acredito que ele ia levar a conversa a aquele ponto. – Porque se eu me lembro bem, na sua certidão de nascimento, que por um acaso, eu tenho aqui comigo diz outra coisa. – Ele abriu uma pasta e eu pude notar varias coisas minhas dentro, inclusive cópias de documentos. – Isso mesmo, Sr. De La Garza é seu padrasto. _

ㅤ_- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a reunião? – Perguntei friamente, já imaginando onde ele queria chegar._

ㅤ_- Está com pressa? – Ele perguntou rindo. Eu não esperava por essa resposta, sinceramente._

ㅤ_- Só quero saber porque o senhor me chamou aqui, só isso. _

ㅤ_- Tudo bem, já vi que você não quer conversar então vamos logo ao assunto. – Ele disse voltando à cara de sério de antes. Me arrumei na cadeira já sabendo que o assunto não seria dos melhores, mas nunca teria imaginado que seria tão ruim assim._

ㅤ_- A senhorita se recorda do incidente de algum tempo atrás com o seu pai? _ㅤ_– __Sabe quando seu corpo se congela com tal força que você não consegue nem formar um pensamento? Pois é._

ㅤ_- Sim. – Depois de alguns segundos em silencio consegui responder alguma coisa pra que ele pudesse continuar._

ㅤ_- Pelo que eu me lembro, se não fosse pela Senhorita Gomez você não estaria aqui conosco nesse momento._

ㅤ_- Ela salvou minha vida se é isso que você quer dizer. _

ㅤ_- Exatamente. – Sr. Donaghy disse, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinando pra mais perto de mim. – Digamos que se você tivesse a oportunidade de retribuir esse ato, você o faria?_

ㅤ_- Claro que sim, eu daria minha vida pela Selena. – Respondi ainda sem entender nada sobre a conversa. Esse homem ficava mais estranho a cada segundo. _

ㅤ_- Hipoteticamente, se estivesse em uma posição em que pudesse impedir que ela se machucasse de alguma forma, você impediria?_

ㅤ_- Absolutamente._

ㅤ_- Ainda hipoteticamente, se fosse alguma coisa como arruinar seus sonhos e metas para a vida inteira, você impediria? _

ㅤ_- O quê? Como assim?_

ㅤ_- Hipoteticamente falando, claro. – Ele deu um sorrisinho, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa._

ㅤ_- Com todo o respeito senhor, mas o que você esta tentando me dizer? – Perguntei sem paciente para aguentar joguinhos e conversas fiadas. Quem era ele pra falar sobre a Selena assim, como se ela fosse um personagem de um livro? Onde seus sonhos eram discutidos em simples conversas._

ㅤ_- Já percebi que é uma pessoa objetiva. Então vou direto ao assunto com você. _

ㅤ_- Por favor, isso esta ficando muito confuso. – Disse sinceramente._

ㅤ_- Eu andei conversando com os outros empresários e pessoas responsáveis por essa empresa e nós concordamos que para o bem da empresa e das famílias das senhoritas que o relacionamento de vocês acabe._

ㅤ_- O QUÊ? – Agora eu realmente estava brava. Como ele queria decidir sobre minha vida pessoal. Não me lembro de ter assinado nenhum contrato sobre a minha alma com ele ou com essa empresa._

ㅤ_- Quer que eu repita? O relacionamento de vocês acabou. – Sr. Donaghy disse calmamente._

ㅤ_- Quem é você pra decidir uma coisa dessas? – Perguntei me levantando da cadeira. Eu já não estava ligando para as boas maneiras, quem é esse cara pra falar o que eu devo ou não fazer da minha vida? Ou as pessoas com quem eu namoro? Quem é ele pra dizer que eu tenho que me separar do amor da minha vida?_

ㅤ_- Eu sou a pessoa que segura nas mãos o destino da Srta. Gomez. – Ele também se levantou, mas continuava calma como se tudo fosse uma reunião normal. – Sou eu que mando no futuro dela. Com uma ligação eu cancelo seu próximo CD ou sua primeira turnê pra fora do estado. Sou eu que com uma ligação posso mandá-la de volta para aquela cidadezinha de onde ela veio e nunca deveria ter saído._

ㅤ_- Como você pode falar dela dessa forma tão fria? Depois de tudo de bom que ela já trouxe pra essa empresa? Se não fosse por ela Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place não seria tão famoso como é!_

ㅤ_- Se não fosse ela seria outra pessoa. – Ele respondeu ainda calmamente e quando eu não respondi de imediato, ele indicou a cadeira que eu ia tinha sem querer derrubado. – Sente-se para podermos discutir suas opções._

ㅤ_- Eu não vou terminar com ela e eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai terminar comigo. – Disse cruzando os braços pra demonstrar que aquela era minha opinião final._

ㅤ_- Eu achei que você tivesse dito que faria de tudo para protegê-la. – Sabe quando você sente um frio na barriga e não é de uma forma boa? Pois é._

ㅤ_- O quê exatamente você quer dizer com isso? _

ㅤ_- Eu quero dizer que você tem uma escolha muito importante a fazer. – Ele_ _respondeu me olhando fixamente nos olhos. – Você pode terminar com ela agora e só voltarem a namorar quando estiverem bem longes da minha empresa, o que eu acho difícil porque continuo achando que isso não passa de uma fase estúpida de adolescentes._

ㅤ_- Não é uma fase estúpida, mas eu não preciso provar nada pra pessoas ignorantes como o senhor, com todo o respeito. _

ㅤ_- Cuidado com o que fala Demetria, eu ainda mando em você._

ㅤ_- Você não manda em mim. _

ㅤ_- Tenho vários documentos que provam o contrario. – Ele disse começando a mexer em algumas pastas, mas antes que ele pudesse realmente achar alguma coisa eu o impedi._

ㅤ_- O que acontece se eu não terminar com ela? _

ㅤ_- Muito simples. – Ele sorriu, como se estivesse aproveitando cada segundo da minha agonia. – Eu corto os contatos dela um por um, depois alguns rumores dela fazendo coisas ''ilegais'' pode vazar._

ㅤ_- Ainda vão ser somente rumores, ninguém pode provar nada porque ela nunca fez nada disso._

ㅤ_- Nós dois sabemos que rumores são o suficiente pra acabar com a carreira de alguém em Hollywood._

ㅤ_- Então talvez seja até melhor que a gente volte para o Texas, longe de pessoas como você!_

ㅤ_- Quem disse que você vai voltar para o Texas? – Ele perguntou sorrindo como se eu tivesse acabado de cair em uma pegadinha das grandes. – A partir do momento que a carreira dela cair a sua subirá como um foguete. Séries, filmes, CD's, DVD's e turnês serão pouco pra você._

ㅤ_- Você tem sérios problemas se acha que eu vou colaborar com isso tudo._

ㅤ_- Você não tem que achar nada. – Ele se reclinou na cadeira ainda sorrindo. – As maravilhas que um contrato conseguem fazer, não é? Até segunda ordem você faz o que nós mandamos. Eu já imagino as primeiras paginas da revista falando o quão traidora você é e o quanto você se aproveitou da jovem Selena, que depois de tanto sacrifício conseguiu que você entrasse para a Disney._

ㅤ_- Traidora? _

ㅤ_- Não acredito que esqueci de comentar sobre de quem os rumores vão escapar. – Ele disse fingindo como se realmente tivesse esquecido e não como se tudo isso fosse parte de seu joguinho imbecil e cruel._

ㅤ_- Eu vou embora, você é louco. – Me levantei pegando a bolsa, mas antes que pudesse sair da sala, senti algo me falando que aquilo não ia melhorar as coisas, que ele realmente era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo._

ㅤ_- Se você se sentar novamente nós podemos discutir sobre formas mais fáceis de lidar com isso. – Ele disse tirando o sorriso da cara._

ㅤ_Eu podia muito bem fingir não ter escutado aquelas besteiras, sair da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido e ir encontrar com a Lena para passar a tarde vendo filmes e comendo besteiras. Mas quanto tempo iria demorar até que ele pusesse seu plano em prática? Claro que nada iria acontecer da forma como ele descreveu, o mundo não é tão louco como a mente doentia dele, mas eu sabia que ignorar tudo aquilo não era o certo. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa para arruinar a carreira dela e eu também sabia muito bem o quanto aquilo significava pra ela, o carinho dos fãs, a risada da platéia, o entusiasmo das pessoas que a cumprimentavam na rua, a sensação de fazer parte de uma família que realmente se importasse com você. Eu não podia tirar isso dela e não da forma com que ele colocou. Ela literalmente salvou a minha vida e eu disse que retribuiria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Ele disse que só teríamos que esperar até sairmos da Disney, isso não iria demorar muito tempo não é? Eu realmente espero que não._

ㅤ_Com um suspiro dei meia volta e novamente me sentei na cadeira._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<strong>POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤ- Eu sinto muito Lena. – Demi disse com as lagrimas escorrendo livremente de seu rosto, ela não tinha porque se mostrar forte dessa vez, sabendo que Selena nunca se importou com isso.

ㅤ- Demi... – Selena se levantou da mesinha e se sentou ao lado de Demi. Secou suas próprias lágrimas antes de passar a mão pelo rosto da garota que parecia totalmente transtornada a sua frente. – Você realmente terminou comigo por causa disso?

ㅤ- Eu sei, foi um motivo besta e ele provavelmente estava blefando, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo de te prejudicar. – Demi continuou falando e chorando ao mesmo tempo o que tornava difícil entender exatamente o que ela falava, mas Selena era especialista nesse tipo de situação.

ㅤ- Demi me escuta. – Selena disse tentando chamar a atenção de Demi. – Ergue a cabeça e olha pra mim. Eu teria gostado muito se você tivesse conversado comigo ao invés de agir impulsivamente, mas se você tivesse feito isso não seria a Demi que eu conheço e a que eu estou perdidamente apaixonada.

- Ainda está?

- Sempre estarei. – Selena sorriu timidamente segurando a mão de Demi que estava entre as duas no sofá.

- Eu sinto muito por não ter falado com você, mas eu tenho certeza de que você não iria me deixar fazer nada.

- Você está certa, essa era uma decisão que teria que ser feita por nós duas. – Selena perdendo o sorriso, mas ainda segurando na mão de Demi. – Eu fiquei muito mal quando a gente terminou e o principal motivo era porque eu não fazia idéia do que eu tinha feito errado pra você não me amar mais. Isso doeu muito porque como eu já disse antes, você é a minha única família e aquele dia que você terminou comigo eu fiquei literalmente sem saber o que fazer, completamente perdida. Do que adianta viver se você não tem com quem compartilhar suas vitórias e chorar suas derrotas? – Selena tentava segurar as lágrimas para conseguir falar tudo que pretendia. – Fisicamente eu não estava sozinha; A Taylor, a Christina e até a Dallas me ajudaram muito, mas eu sempre soube que faltava alguém, que faltava você do meu lado.

- Eu sinto muito Lena, eu não pretendia causar todos esses problemas.

- Eu sei que não. – Selena disse seriamente no que Demi começou a rir baixinho. - O que foi?

- Eu te chamei de Lena duas vezes e você não me repreendeu por nenhuma.

- Eu senti saudades de você. – Selena acompanhou Demi nas risadas e a puxou para um abraço longo e apertado.

- Eu também. – Demi disse apertando Selena contra si como se não quisesse deixá-la escapar nunca mais. Elas ficaram algum tempo nessa posição até que Demi teve a coragem de falar novamente. – Isso quer dizer que eu estou perdoada?

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou pensar com muito carinho no seu caso. – Selena respondeu sorrindo e deitando a cabeça no ombro de Demi.

- Que tal se você pensar sobre isso enquanto faz o café da manha? – Uma voz sonolenta disse do pé da escada.

- Dallas! – Demi exclamou assustada. – Desde quando você está ouvindo?

- Pra falar a verdade eu cheguei na parte do abraço, mas pelo que eu vejo a Selena te perdoou então a história deve ser boa e eu quero ouvir tudo depois, mas agora eu preciso muito de um café porque ALGUÉM não me deixou dormir a noite. – Dallas disse ainda sonolenta caminhando em direção a cozinha. – Você nunca me disse que a Selena se mexe tanto na cama. – Ela disse para a irmã. – Mas pensando bem, você dorme como uma pedra e isso me leva a conclusão de que vocês realmente se merecem.

- Concordo. – Demi disse sorrindo e encarando Selena que parecia confusa. – O que foi? Ressaca está fazendo efeito?

- Não é isso, estou me lembrando de alguma coisa que a Dallas disse sobre você. – Ela respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça e realmente tentando lembrar.

- Eu falei muitas coisas sobre a Demi. – Dallas disse cruzando os braços.

- Bom saber. – Demi falou fingindo estar irritada com a irmã.

- Ela pode ter te perdoado, mas eu ainda não perdoei.

- Espera, acho que eu estou lembrando. – Selena disse sem prestar atenção à guerra de olhares das Lovato que estava acontecendo na sua frente. – Era uma coisa que você tinha feito e que era muito ruim, eu sei que estava bêbada ontem, mas eu me lembro de você falando algo assim. – Dallas pareceu lembrar-se do que Selena estava falando e calmamente deixou a sala passando despercebida pelo casal que tentava decifrar o enigma.

- Qualquer coisa que seja, eu já peço desculpas antecipadamente. Eu sei que fiz muita merda, sai varias vezes e fiz amizades que não devia _e_ – Demi foi interrompida quando uma mão fez contato violentamente com o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. – AI! – Ela colocou as duas mãos no lugar da pancada e olhou para Selena querendo explicações do porque tinha levado um tapa na cara. – O que eu fiz?

- Eu me lembrei! – Selena respondeu encarando Demi como se estivesse prestes a dar outro tapa. – Você beijou a Anna.

- Ah... – Demi pareceu esquecer-se de toda a dor que sentia e assim como Dallas, tentou escapar da área de alcance de Selena. – Como eu disse, fiz muitas merdas e me arrependo principalmente disso.

- Vai se arrepender muito mais quando passar uma semana dormindo no sofá. – Selena disse e se levantou caminhando até a cozinha para se juntar a Dallas, mas antes de chegar a porta parou e se virou para Demi. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Demi respondeu quase que por reflexo.

Elas se encaram por alguns segundos até que Selena caminhou de volta até o sofá e se sentou ao lado de Demi. Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e se inclinou suavemente para um beijo simples, mas que tinha um significou o mundo para as duas.


	20. Epílogo Two Worlds Collide

**Epílogo (Two Worlds Collide)**

****Disclamer: NADA ME PERTENCE. NADA.****

* * *

><p><strong> POV Narrador<strong>

ㅤSelena acordou com o barulho de panelas na cozinha nas primeiras horas da manha. Ela teve um daqueles momentos quando você acorda e não faz a mínima idéia de onde está, mas foi só escutar uma suave voz cantando junto ao barulho que se lembrou exatamente tudo o que tinha acontecido. Outro fim de semana que as duas conseguiram se livrar dos compromissos para aproveitarem a companhia da namorada. Isso tinha sido um problema durante o primeiro ano de namoro que elas ainda trabalhavam para o Sr. Donaghy e a Disney, mas desde que elas se livraram parcialmente (afinal de contas a Disney é dona de muitas outras companhias importantes) dessa empresa suas vidas melhoraram muito. O público começou a levá-las mais a sério e em consequência disso elas conseguiram papéis mais importantes: Selena teve o prazer de estrelar em um drama com sua ídola Rachel McAdams já Demi ficou ainda inclinada para o lado musical mesmo continuando a atuar em alguns papéis e fazer aparições especiais. Mas se você perguntar a qualquer uma das duas a maior diferença entre sua vida agora e há três anos, é o fato de elas poderem andar de mãos dadas nas ruas e não precisarem esconder a felicidade que sentem ao chegarem juntas em alguma premiação ou evento.

ㅤElas fizeram muitos planos pra contar isso aos seus fãs, foi até cogitado uma aparição em algum programa como o da Ellen Degeneres por motivos óbvios, mas a forma que elas acharam mais confortável foi com o bom e velho vídeo para o youtube, esse vídeo foi postado há alguns meses e desde então elas tiveram mais liberdade em fazer visitas ao Refúgio, não tendo que dar desculpar e sim claramente anunciando que precisavam de um tempo com a namorada. Da mesma forma que existem pessoas que acham defeito em tudo, teve aquelas que foram contra o relacionamento como se fosse a pior coisa já anunciada nos últimos 50 anos, mas no geral as pessoas as apoiavam principalmente seus fãs que já sabiam que alguma coisa estava rolando há anos. Como suas carreiras ainda estavam no começo elas não tinham muito tempo para passarem juntas e sempre que uma tinha um fim de semana livre a outra fazia de tudo para conseguir escapar dos compromissos; Como nesse fim de semana que Demi adiou a gravação de uma música do futuro álbum para a segunda-feira só para passarem a noite juntas.

ㅤ- Bom dia! – Demi apareceu na porta, ele usava apenas uma camiseta preta comprida que cobria somente até metade da coxa deixando suas pernas praticamente expostas, seu cabelo ainda estava bagunçado e um sorriso enorme estava em seu rosto. – Café-da-manhã na cama feito pela sua incrível namorada.

ㅤ- Vou ficar mimada dessa forma, como eu posso retribuir? – Selena perguntou e Demi na mesma hora abriu um sorriso daqueles bem safados. – Já? Você parece um coelho! Eu ainda estou dolorida em lugares que eu nem sabia que poderiam doer.

ㅤ- Isso porque você ficou uma semana longe de mim, então se desacostumou. – Demi disse colocando a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira.

ㅤ- E você não? Demetria Devonne Lovato o que você andou fazendo naquele estúdio? – Selena perguntou se sentando abruptamente e se esquecendo de cobrir-se com o lençol fazendo com que ficasse nua da cintura pra cima durante um segundo, o que foi suficiente para Demi que estava em seu modo ninja desse uma boa olhada. Selena rapidamente se cobriu ficando vermelha.

ㅤ- Está cobrindo a Sel e a Lena por quê? Depois de todas as noites ainda fica com vergonha?

ㅤ- Não estou me cobrindo por causa da vergonha, é reflexo e que história é essa de Sel e Lena? – Selena perguntou não conseguindo conter a risada.

ㅤ- Sel... – Demi se sentou ao lado de Selena na cama e tirando o cabelo da namorada da frente colocou a mão sobre seu peito direito e depois sobre o esquerdo. – E Lena.

ㅤ- E as outras partes do meu corpo? Elas não merecem um nome também? – Ela perguntou ainda rindo da criatividade e mente fértil da cantora.

ㅤ- Tem a Marie também. – Demi voltou a sorrir daquela forma sacana no que Selena ficou séria e arregalou os olhos. – Sua pinta. – E apontou para a pinta acima do peito direito dela. Selena respirou aliviada e com uma das mãos segurou a mão de Demi. – Achou que fosse o quê?

ㅤ- Vindo de você eu já espero de tudo. – Selena voltou a sorrir e deu um selinho na namorada. – Essa é uma das coisas que me faz te amar cada dia mais.

ㅤ- Que bom, porque eu tenho mais algumas coisas preparadas para hoje e acho que você vai ficar bem surpresa.

ㅤ- O quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

ㅤ- Café-da-manhã primeiro. – Demi pegou a bandeja com a comida, mas antes que pudesse colocá-la na frente de Selena, a garota se levantou e deixando o lençol correu até o banheiro.

ㅤ- Não que eu não tenha apreciado a vista, mas o que aconteceu? – Demi perguntou se levantando e indo até a porta do banheiro.

ㅤ- Fui colocar uma roupa. – Selena saiu do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido vestida com uma camiseta e um short e foi direto para a bandeja.

ㅤ- E porque a pressa? – Demi perguntou ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

ㅤ- Fome. – Selena respondeu entre uma mordida e outra na torrada. Demi começou a rir. – A culpa da minha fome é sua então fique quieta.

ㅤ- Te deixei com muita fome, não é? – Demi perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, mas a abaixando imediatamente ao ver o olhar assassino de Selena. – Parei com as piadas sexuais, não precisa ficar toda bravinha. Selena ao invés de responder o comentário preferiu continuar a comer seu incrível café-da-manhã. Demi sorriu e andando até o canto do quarto pegou seu violão. - Surpresa numero um, escrevi uma música para você.

ㅤ- E porque ela é especial? – Selena perguntou e antes que Demi a respondesse, completou. – Todas as suas músicas são especiais, mas eu sinto que essa tem alguma coisa a mais.

ㅤ- E ela tem. Lembra quando teve aquele jantar familiar na casa dos meus pais e quando você entrou no meu quarto me pegou no meio de uma música?

ㅤ- Claro que lembro _babe_.

ㅤ- Eu terminei aquela música algumas semanas depois, mas a estava guardando para uma ocasião especial.

ㅤ- O que faz dessa, uma ocasião especial? – Selena perguntou ainda se entupindo com a comida.

ㅤ- Para de fazer tantas perguntas e come logo. – Demi disse já impaciente.

ㅤSelena terminou de comer e depois de colocar a bandeja na mesinha novamente, se sentou confortavelmente na cama para ouvir a canção. Demi respirou fundo e começou com a melodia da música para depois entrar com a letra.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_She was given the world_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_So much that she couldn't see__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_And she needed someone__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_To show her who she could be_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_And she tried to survive__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Wearing her heart on her sleeve__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_But I needed you to believe_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your fears, I was fine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_It showed me what I couldn't find__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_When two different worlds collide_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_She was scared of it all__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Watching from far away__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_And she was given a role__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Never knew just when to play_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_And she tried to survive__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Living her life on her own__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Always afraid of the throne__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_But you've given me strength to find hope! _

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your dreams, I had mine_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your fears, I was fine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_It showed me what I couldn't find__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_When two different worlds collide_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_She was scared, unprepared__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_And lost in the dark, falling apart__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_I can survive with you by my side__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_We're gonna be alright__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_This is what happens when two worlds collide_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your fears, I was fine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_It showed me what I couldn't find__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_When two different worlds collide_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your dreams, I had mine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_You had your fears, I was fine__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_It showed me what I couldn't find__  
><em>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_When two different worlds collide_

ㅤ- Demi! – Selena disse enxugando algumas lagrimas. Jogou-se nos braços da namorada que foi rápida o suficiente para tirar o violão do caminho.

ㅤ- Ainda tem mais uma surpresa. – Demi sussurrou ainda abraçada a Selena. – E eu espero que você goste.

ㅤ- O que é? – Selena perguntou se soltando da garota.

ㅤ- Primeiro eu só quero dizer que você vai ser sempre o meu grande e único amor, independente do que acontecer daqui pra frente. Sem você eu não estaria nem viva hoje e você sabe que isso não é exagero nenhum. – Demi se levantou. – Nós ainda somos novas, temos o mundo inteiro pra conquistar, mas nenhuma vitória valerá à pena se eu não tiver você ao meu lado. – Ela andou até a mesinha, abriu a ultima gaveta e de lá do fundo puxou uma caixinha verde aveludada. – Selena Marie Gomez... – Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de frente para Selena que tinha prendido a respiração e não estava nem se mexendo. Abriu a caixinha de veludo que dentro guardava um anel. – Você me daria à honra de se tornar a minha esposa? – E esperou a resposta da namorada que parecia paralisada a sua frente.

ㅤ- Sim! – Selena gritou e ajoelhou na frente de Demi a beijando, nem se lembrando do anel de diamantes que lhe estava sendo oferecido. Demi a beijou de volta com a mesma paixão.

ㅤ- Sra. Lovato. – Demi disse se separando do beijo e colocando a caixinha na linha de visão de Selena. – Posso?

ㅤ- Claro. – Selena respondeu esticando a mão esquerda, o sorriso em seu rosto não deixava dúvidas que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

ㅤDemi colocou o anel no dedo de Selena e guardou a caixinha de volta na gaveta. Elas se levantaram e se jogaram na cama logo em seguida.

ㅤ- Eu te amo, sempre e sempre. – Selena disse.

ㅤ- Eu também te amo. – Demi respondeu. – Sempre e sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabou. :)<strong>

**Até a próxima,**

**Perhaps.**


End file.
